Lunatic
by ArAshiMitArAshi
Summary: [ShikaIno] Sequel for Roomies. What exactly happened in one month after they lived together again. Ups and downs between them before converting into solid relationship. To put it simply, it's all about relationship...and sex. ON HIATUS
1. Saved By the Bell

Yay! I'm glad you guys like "Roomies" :smiles: So, here as I promised before, this is the sequel of Roomies. I just love ShikaIno pairing! Can't help myself from continuing this fic! Writing about this pair is so damn fun! This is not a oneshot. So, if I'm late in updating it, hontouni gomenasai!

**SEQUEL FOR ROOMIES. ONLY FOR SHIKA-INO LOVERS**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

_A **lunatic** is someone whose behavior is very strange, foolish, or annoying._

_A **lunatic** situation is confused and seems out of control._

Ino is a lunatic.

Shikamaru is also a lunatic.

Ino plus Shikamaru equals to a total lunatic situation.

Enjoy.

* * *

**LUNATIC**

**_© _ArAshiMitArAshi**

**- Chapter One: Saved by the Bell -**

**

* * *

**

Shikamaru was watching his favorite anime on TV that evening when suddenly Ino jumped on him. Again.

This was not the first time she did that since the night of his birthday. She'd done that numerous times but never really succeeded in making things her way with him. Shikamaru admitted she was so damn irresistible. He didn't know how long he could hold himself from making love to her. His sanity insisted not to do that because he always believed that sex before marriage was way too troublesome. It could lead to a serious relationship, where right at this moment he preferred not to have any since a presence of a woman controlling his life and bossing him around would absolutely could drive him insane. That was why he tried so hard not to comply with any of Ino's flirtatious gestures toward him even though he knew he was weakening from it day by day.

Since Ino moved back to his apartment and they became roommates again, their relationship was still the same as before. Even though Ino had confessed to him that she loved him and somehow deep in his heart he began to feel the same way towards her, he decided not to jump straight in a solid relationship. Ino protested at first but complied anyway when he told her over and over again that the feelings she experienced right now might only be infatuation. So, she agreed to give their relationship time to grow and see what will happen in the future. She was still fond of the Uchihas, so that was something for her to look forward to.

So, they remained friends.

But friends or not, Ino's aggressive and seductive nature always troubled him. Not a single day had passed without her flirting with him. Sometimes he just wanted to surrender but thinking of the circumstances later, he denied her as possible as he could. She drove him insane and she kept on making him taking cold showers almost every night. If it was not because of his hidden feelings towards her that seemed to grow each and every single day, Ino might be somewhere else by now.

As much as he _disliked_ having her around, he couldn't rest easy without her by his side. He wanted her, no, he _need_ed her in his life, troublesome or not.

"Ino…" He grunted, easing himself away from her embrace. "How many times do I have to tell you? We cannot do this…"

"Oh, yes we can." Ino smiled wickedly. She pushed him down the couch and positioned herself on top of him. As always. "I don't understand why you always complaining. You cannot lie to me because I know you want it to. I can feel _you_, you know…"

Shikamaru groaned. _This woman!_ He turned his face aside on the direction of the TV just in time Ino lowered her lips to kiss him. "My anime…"

"There's always repetition for that episodes." Ino smirked when he tried to refuse her. She vowed she will get him this time. She believed in her skills.

"You know it's no fun watching the repetition when people already talked about it." Shikamaru sighed.

"Then you just have to let it slide…" Ino murmured. Her breath already sounded rough. "You will surrender to me just this time won't you, Shikamaru-kun?"

"You know, that's not a proper way for a lady to talk, Ino…" Shikamaru made a face. "And to have you coming strong on me like this, ah… How troublesome…"

"It's your fault for being so sexy." Ino pointed at his bare chest. Shikamaru was wearing nothing but sweatpants. That was how he liked to dress whenever he was at home. "You should know by now that I could not stand sexy guys."

"Too bad," he snorted. "I _like_ being comfortable at home."

"And how about getting _more_ comfortable?" Ino grinned, ready to pull down his pants.

He caught her hand quickly. "Don't try."

"Just let it happen."

"No," he groaned irritably.

Ino caressed his cheek lovingly. She gazed into his dark eyes and stared at her own reflections. "Why not?"

"We just…can't." His heart skipped a beat seeing her staring at him so intently.

She raised her perfectly trimmed brows. "Why are so afraid of? Are you a virgin?"

Shikamaru felt the heat rushed up to his face. He chuckled, hiding his embarrassment. "Again, Ino… A woman should not suppose to ask this question." He reminded her about the lady etiquette he made himself.

Ino's mouth gaped open. "You can't be serious…"

He frowned. "What?"

She leaned closer. "You _are_ a virgin."

He flinched. "So what?"

"I mean, a guy…" She was speechless. "You…you never…did _it_ before?"

"Only up until foreplay." He answered truthfully, seeing no reason to lie to her. "I skip the rest because it was just too troublesome."

"Why? Usually guys love to have sex."

"Not _all_ guys." He objected. "I'm different."

"I can see that." Ino leered.

Shikamaru sighed. "Can you please get up?"

"From you?"

"Yeah…"

He scowled when she didn't listen to him but slightly relieved because she didn't resume her previous actions. She still remained on top of him anyway, resting her head at the crook of his neck as if she was going to sleep. Still, he couldn't rest easy. Her warmth troubled him. He grew excited every second passed.

Ino just loved to be in man's arms.

"Shikamaru?"

"Hm?"

"Put your arms around me." When he didn't do anything, she added, "I just want you to hold me."

_Do you know how dangerous your request is!_ Shikamaru thought furiously before putting his arms around the blonde's slender body. She felt so good. He tightened his grip as if don't want to let her go.

"That's better." She murmured, hugging him back in return.

"Hey, you're not going to sleep, are you?" He asked in annoyance.

"That's the idea."

"At least, sleep somewhere else. Not on me."

"Moving away is too _troublesome_." She mocked him. "You know what? You are no fun. Flirting with you is so damn tiring."

"I never ask you…" He growled. "You are the one who brings trouble to yourself."

"I can't help it. You're such a challenge. I love challenge."

"Oh?"

"You're not playing hard to get, are you?"

"Why would I have to do that?"

Ino smiled warmly. "Because if you do, I'll screw you."

"Tch…"

"Ne, Shikamaru?"

"What else?"

"You like me, right?"

"Hmph…"

"You like me, right?"

He sighed. "Yeah, I like you."

"Like me, like me, right?"

"Why repeat?"

She giggled hearing his annoyed tone. Shikamaru tensed. _Damn! Did she have no idea at all how much that little vibration could do to my weakening defense?!_

_Oh, no…_ He couldn't hold himself anymore. His hands started to move on their own. It was like a reflex. His hands that wrapped around Ino's slim waist slowly crawled towards her upper back, pausing at the middle, caressing her in circular motions. She shifted a little, urging him to do more, moaning into his touch. Her grip on him tightened. He could feel the strap of her bra beneath the thin material she wore. He felt uncomfortable. That thing has to go.

His mind reeled blankly as his fingers slipped under her shirt. Her warmth embraced him. Her smooth skin felt so good. Her heat excited him more and more. His fingers moved up reaching her bra and he suddenly stop, unsure of his next action.

"Just take it off…" She mumbled on his chest. His groin tightened. His body felt numb. God, he didn't know what to do!

Suddenly, Ino jerked a little and slipped her own fingers under her shirt, undid the strap, brushing his fingers lightly. He felt a jolt of excitement spreading through his body, feeling her bare skin in contact with more excess. Ino returned to her position but inched forward to capture his lips. They began making out, with Shikamaru's hands traveled freely on her back. Slowly, slowly…one of his hands betrayed its master and moved down towards her bottom, slipped under her panties and worked there.

Ino moaned harder through their kisses and he replied at each of her moaning. The passion between them expanded in greater pace. He lost control on himself and Ino, well…she was losing it all long time ago. They speed up in their movements, matching their desire, pumping it towards the maximum height. Tongues were twirling with each other, spiraling in circular motion, licking each other's walls, teasing its partner in any possible way. Ragged breaths battled ragged breaths, each fighting for dominance. Hell, Ino was damn aggressive and Shikamaru was not the one who admitted defeat so easily!

He was close to the edge. With an undesirable woman on top of him it was normal for him to feel that way. He knew she sensed his uncomfortable member down there. His pants were too tight now. That thing has to go, too.

But before he performed his next action, Ino pulled free from him.

Her cheeks were flustered red, her blue eyes burning with desire, her lips parted, breathing unsteadily, her face wrinkled with sweat and her blond hair was a total mess. Still, Shikamaru found her stunning. She took his breath away. He stared at her, shell-shocked, confused at her action.

"I know you rather die than making love to me," she whispered. Her eyes clouded for a moment but she brushed it off quickly, giving him a smile. "So, consider you owe me your life this time, Shikamaru!" She jumped off his body, straightened her crumpled shirt and tousled hair, and left him.

Shikamaru felt the air rushing back to his lungs and breathed heavily. He closed his eyes. That was so…close. _God, that was damn close! _He put his hand across his forehead, thinking why she suddenly pulled back. She wanted him but when he finally surrender, she backed off. He didn't know what her reason was. His thought floated, roaming around the space for the answers.

His anime snapped him back to reality. He turned to his side, watching the TV without interest. Ino went to her room. Shikamaru decided to let the remaining sensation slide and continued his watch.

One second, two seconds, three seconds…

He couldn't focus.

Four seconds, five seconds, six seconds…

She was still in her room.

Seven seconds, eight seconds, nine seconds…

He turned and stared at the ceiling.

Ten seconds, eleven seconds, twelve seconds, thirteen seconds…

Ino stormed out from her room. Shikamaru jerked his body up and watched her walking across the living room without glancing at him. She went to the bathroom and seconds later, he heard the shower on.

Shikamaru slumped back on the couch.

_She has another date tonight…_

He felt empty at the thought.

* * *

Ino shut her eyes tight, feeling the rain of water washing the heat away from her naked body. Her body was throbbing madly, longing for his touch. She could still taste him on her lips, feeling how his tongue worked battling her own, burning her desire, melting her, crushing her, beating her senseless. Each of his touch sent shivers to her spine, weakening her, surrendering her to his want. She was close to eternity but something was holding her deep down. She didn't know what the thing was. It was an alien feeling. She sighed deeply and shook the thoughts away. She'll figure it out some other time.

Once her body was totally clean and she smelled nice and fresh, she wrapped the towel around her slender frame and stepped out. As she walked towards her own room, passing Shikamaru who was continuing his anime, she couldn't help but feeling slightly disappointed by his cold gestures as if he had no feelings at all. He didn't even glance at her or say something to her as she walked past behind him. She shrugged, used to his lazy nature.

She went into her room and get dressed. She had a date that night, a blind date set by Sakura and Naruto. She'll go double date with them. She didn't know which guy they picked, but they assured her the guy was definitely her type. Ino didn't care much, she trusted Sakura's choice. She knew her best friend will choose the best guy for her. Actually, Ino didn't need any date. Her roommate alone was enough to cure her broken heart caused by Sai. She already got over him but since she didn't have any boyfriend at the moment, Sakura offered finding her a replacement.

It's not like she had given up on Shikamaru. She still had strong feelings towards him. She loved him and somehow though Shikamaru didn't show, she knew he loved her, too. They just needed time to develop their relationship. She understood Shikamaru's decision about not wanting a girlfriend at this moment because he didn't want to be controlled by somebody. He was just a guy who wanted to live his life freely. As long as he didn't see anybody else but her, then she's cool.

So, to fill her spare time, she lived her usual routine; dating other guys, go out partying and clubbing every night, flirting, flirting and flirting with any guy she met including her poor roommate. Shikamaru was cool with all her activities. She didn't know whether he ever get jealous or not but if he happen to feel that way, well, there's nothing he can do anyway. Ino was not anybody's girlfriend.

Rummaging through her closet, she found what she wanted to wear to impress her date. She selected a low cut sleeveless top that reflected the color of her eyes and denim miniskirt. She chose to match her clothes with a pair of high-heeled boots and planned to let her hair down. She wanted to look stunning.

After toning and moisturizing, she applied her makeup. Still in her towel, she blow dried her hair. She was so concentrated in grooming herself and already forgotten about the brief make-out session on the couch earlier. She had something else to look forward to later that night, so she already washed away all the tension she felt before during her shower.

She was half doing her bra when suddenly strong arms hugged her from the back. Her body tensed, recognizing those tanned skin and muscular hands. His breath was rough on her neck and suddenly, all the passion that seemed to be gone a while ago came rushing back. Her heart pounded hard, jumping from the excitement.

"Say it, Shikamaru." She whispered hoarsely. "Say that you want me."

He spun her around facing him. He looked at her in the eye. His face was unreadable. And then there, without hesitation, his voice was firm and clear announcing, "I want you, Ino."

His lips crushed hers, savoring every inch of her inner walls. She responded immediately, tilting her head up to match his height, clutching his neck tight so that she won't fall down from the overbearing passion. Her body swayed following his rhythm. Shikamaru was the one who taking the lead now.

He move forward and she stepped back, guiding him to where her bed was. They fell together and he pinned her down. From her lips, he trailed kisses along her throat, onto her neck and then her shoulder. She buried her fingers in his hair, messing up his ponytail and tugging the elastic band and let his hair free. She moaned every time he made her feel so good and he responded, deepening his kisses, touching her here and there skillfully, as if he knew her body all along. He spread her towel open, giving him extra excess on her naked skin and continued working there.

Shikamaru was lost in the depth of Ino's magical fantasy. Now he knew that the fact he read long ago that stated "from head to toe, every inch of a woman's body could bring arousal to any men" was true. He didn't believe that fact before; he thought it was just made up because that's what he never felt like that when being together with a woman. That's why he never completed every sex he was having. Nobody ever made him feel like he was going to explode. Every inch of a woman's body could bring arousal to any men? Nah! He laughed out loud at the fact.

But Ino… God! Ino was different! She was like a time bomb. Her presence made the world froze with fear. Everybody wanted to stop her, take charge on her, control her but nobody dared to move. Once her time was off, she will explode and bring chaos to the world. Shikamaru knew because that's what exactly had happened to him. Ino brought chaos into his life.

Sweet, sweet chaos…

Now he was ready, ready to take her right there right now. There will be no regret, only a moment of eternity will remain.

A warning bell sounded in his head as he moved lower, sizzling her precious skin but he ignored it. No matter what interruptions will occur that time, he had no time for it. It was hard to find he was ready to do this and this was the first time a woman ever got himself this far so he won't let a single thing ruin this moment. Let alone anything.

But damn… The warning bell kept on ringing!

Shikamaru cursed as he opened his eyes and lifted himself a little from her. He looked down at her, trying to find if there was anything went wrong. Ino was doing the same, too, looking at him with a puzzled look on her face.

Yep, that damn sound was still there!

"The door," she said between her breaths. "There's someone at the door."

Shikamaru frowned as he inspected the sound. Ino was right. There was someone at the door, ringing the bell non-stop, its annoying sound filling the whole room. He growled, too lazy to move.

Ino got up. "I'll go and chec-" She halted, realizing her condition. The towel already loosened from her body, leaving her clad naked to his eyes. He stopped her movement and wrapped the towel back around her body and slowly jumped from the bed.

"Go get dressed." He instructed, tying his hair back. "I'll answer the door."

Once he left, Ino drew a sharp breath. Again, something got in the way. She walked towards the mirror and gasped, looking at her own reflection. She looked like hell; her makeup ruined and her hair was a complete mess. Not to mention her ivory skin had turned a little bit red here and there.

"Ino!" She jumped, shell shocked at the high-pitched voice coming from the door. She turned around. Sakura was standing there, looking gorgeous in her red clubbing gear. "Why haven't you dressed yet? Look at the time; we're going to be late! It's almost- Wait… What's _that?_" She walked closer to her blond best friend, narrowing her eyes. "This…" She pointed at the countless hickeys on Ino's neck and shoulders. "How did you get this?"

Before Ino had the chance to answer, Sakura cut in, "Oh. My. God." Her green eyes widened. "Don't tell me…you…and him…" Her voice trailed away.

Ino sighed, nodding her head. "Yep, Sakura. Almost."

"He didn't get in." Sakura stated.

"You guys came right on time." The blonde replied as she re-applied her makeup. "Gee, thanks."

"I'm sorry, Ino. I know you try so hard to get him."

"Ah, it doesn't matter. Just forget about it." She put on her clothes.

"You wouldn't want to wear that." Sakura commented, seeing the outfit she picked. "It's too low cut. You don't want your date to see those love bites, right?" Ino grinned, throwing her previous clothes and selected another one. This time was a purple sleeveless turtleneck. "Is this better?"

"Better." Sakura nodded. She watched her friend busily settling her blond tresses. "You don't look upset."

"Why should I?" Ino eyed Sakura from the mirror.

The pink-haired girl frowned. "I thought you want to have sex with him."

"I do."

"Don't you mad at me for ruining your moment with him? I bet this is the first time."

"No, I don't."

"Why?"

Ino turned around facing her. She shrugged. "Seriously, Sakura… I feel grateful that you guys came right before _it_ happen. I don't know why I feel this way. Actually, before, earlier in the evening, we almost do it but I stopped myself. It happens so suddenly. I felt something strange deep inside and I don't know what it is. It holds me from keep on going. I wanted him so badly yet…" She sighed. "I've been thinking about it over and over again about what this alien feeling is…"

"Have you figured it out?"

Ino paused, not answering her friend question. She turned away from her and adding the last touch on her appearance. "Maybe…"

"So, what is it?"

"I love him." Ino blurted out. "I love him so much. So much until I feel like I want to have our first sexual intercourse, our first sex to happen during the night of our wedding."

Sakura's mouth gaped open.

"Though he said that my feelings towards him might be infatuation, but I know myself better. I never felt this way toward other guys I met. Shikamaru is different. Even though I only know him just in a short time, I'm sure he's the right one for me."

"Ar-are you serious!" Sakura's eyes bolted out. "You're planning to marry him?!"

"Shhh!" Ino shut her friend's mouth. "What if he hears us?"

"You don't want him to know?"

"No, not yet… He'll freak out."

"Does he love you?"

Ino shrugged. "I don't know. He said he likes me, he feels empty without me and he cares a lot about me but no words ever come out from his mouth. He didn't want to be attached with anybody right at this moment. He thinks that would be troublesome."

"He's Shikamaru," Sakura grinned. "Everything seems troublesome for him."

"Yeah, including me." Ino reached for her purse. "So, who's gonna be my date tonight?"

"Some hot guy."

"Tell me."

"He's a bit different from the usual guys you dated before but he's certainly your type. Gorgeous, sexy and dangerous."

"Sounds like a wow."

"He's blonde, though."

"What?" Ino wailed. "Why blonde? I don't date blondes!" The reason Ino didn't date any blonde because she thought dating someone whom reflecting her features just like dating her own brother – though she doesn't have one, or her cousins, whoever… That's why she never thought of going out with that gorgeous Naruto.

"Don't worry," Sakura calmed her down. "He's blonde with grey eyes."

"Well, it doesn't make any difference!"

"Ah…just go with the flow, okay?"

Ino glared. "He better be hot as you claim him to be!"

"He's hot." Sakura confirmed. "Are you done?"

"Yeah." Ino checked out her appearance again in the mirror. "I guess I am."

"Good. Let's go."

The two walked into the living room where Naruto and Shikamaru were chatting animatedly while watching the anime. Naruto jumped seeing his girlfriend and hurriedly went to her, wrapping his muscular arms around her slender figure, leaving Shikamaru alone on the couch.

"You look gorgeous, Ino-chan!" The energetic blonde commented, eyeing the other blonde beside him. Shikamaru followed his gaze silently, checking out his dazzling roommate as if he never saw her before. A sudden frustration slipped inside his heart, wishing she doesn't have to go but stay at home with him, resuming their earlier passion.

"Thanks, Naruto." Ino smiled, glancing at Shikamaru. "Shikamaru?"

The lazy genius locked his eyes with hers. "Hm?"

"I'll be back late."

He nodded. "Have fun." He said half-heartedly, didn't bother to walk her to the door.

"Ah…" She smiled warmly at him before closing the door. "Ja!"

Shikamaru heard the clicking sound and sighed heavily.

_I'm a sucker for a level headed girl with a pretty smile…_

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

I'm a lunatic, too.

(**_I'm a sucker for a level headed girl with a pretty smile…_**: courtesy for my best friend "Sloth" for this charming line. Cited from MXPX's song "Move to Bremerton". Suits Shikamaru well :smiles:)

You guys will wait for the next chapter, ne?


	2. New Boyfriend

Yosh! Way to go to chapter two!

This chapter is inspired by MXPX's "Without You". Words in bold and italic are the lyrics cited from this song. This is not going to be a song-fic but you guys know me, I just couldn't help myself.

**SEQUEL FOR ROOMIES. ONLY FOR SHIKA-INO LOVERS**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

_A **lunatic** is someone whose behavior is very strange, foolish, or annoying._

_A **lunatic** situation is confused and seems out of control._

Ino is a lunatic.

Shikamaru is also a lunatic.

Ino plus Shikamaru equals to a total lunatic situation.

Enjoy.

* * *

**LUNATIC**

**_© _ArAshiMitArAshi**

**- Chapter Two: New Boyfriend -**

**

* * *

**

Cold shower, more and more cold shower…

Shikamaru winced as the last droplet of water hit his body in a fast motion. He's been craving for it since the hot-heated making out session with Ino. Every time before he went to sleep, the images of her lulled him out of his consciousness, awoken him with a start, his whole body sweat as if fire was burning throughout his body. It was then he realized that he wanted her so badly more than anything else in his life, would do anything to get her, willing to kneel, grovel or beg just to take her attention back.

He admitted he felt empty since the last few days. Ino had stopped jumping on him like she always did before; no more flirtatious gestures or any seductive movements whenever possible and Shikamaru truly missed her old character. He wondered what actually made her grew cold in action towards him. Something was happening and he was eagerly curious to know why. He knew he should count his blessings because the situation between him and her right now was what he actually wanted.

No more seductive gestures meant no more lead on to making love and also meant no more possibility in turning their friendship into the serious one.

But he couldn't stop thinking about their close encounter before, damn!

Now, every time he saw her, he wanted to kiss her, resuming their earlier passion, completing it for satisfaction. But she seemed drifted far, far away from him each seconds passed as if something was holding her back. Sure, things had gotten back to normal but something seemed to be missing.

_**I can't stop thinking about you  
I can't stop thinking about how  
My heart's empty without you**_

And that day was just like the ordinary days. He was reading morning news, having finished his breakfast a little while ago. Ino just started hers, seated opposite him. Both were drifted into silence.

Suddenly Ino spoke, breaking his thoughts away. "Ne, Shikamaru?"

"Hm?" He mumbled, looking at her.

"I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

The beautiful blonde toyed with her food before answering and he could guess anything she wanted to tell him kind of troubling her. Her usually confident look seemed a little bit clouded and her clear sky blue eyes looked uncertain. "Um…do you remember the blind date set by Sakura and Naruto for me a few days ago?"

He nodded. "Hm… What about it?"

"My date…" Ino sighed. "He seems to like me very much."

Shikamaru raised his brows in reply, saying nothing but his eyes insisted her to continue. His face looked as calm as sea but inside it was beginning to storm.

"And…" Ino refused to look at him. "He…ah…he wanted me to be his girl."

"So, what did you say?" Shikamaru hid his sudden nervous feeling by reaching for a glass of water and drank it.

"I said yes." She said simply. He choked.

_This is the girl who confessed that she loves me but agree to be someone else's girl?!_ He thought furiously, eyeing Ino from the corner of his eyes. She looked uncomfortable.

"Oh."

"Ah…um…I don't know what's gotten into me that time," she played with the spoon. "I don't know why I agreed. I guess I was a little bit drunk."

"Okay." He nodded and focused back on his news but couldn't focus anymore. The thought of Ino wasn't single anymore troubled him_. I thought she will always stay single and just play the field for fun while waiting for my answer but man, was I wrong!_ He stole a glance at her unusually quiet self. _How stupid I am for thinking like that! She's a hot babe. I should've known that many guys would kill to get her attention! Damn, why didn't I claim her from the start?! _

Shikamaru was busy in arguing with his inner self he didn't realized that Ino already finished her breakfast and was standing so awfully close to him. He startled when suddenly she pulled him into her arms, his head crushing with her soft lumps.

"Ino…" He breathed hard as the memories of her looking amazing underneath him came rushing into his brains. She tightened her hug and rested her chin on top of his head.

"I still like you." She stated. "And I still do love you."

He didn't answer her. His mind was blank. Ino's warmth frozen him, paralyzed him with her sweet scent. Blood was rushing to his head in a rapid pace; desire began pumping in his veins. He wanted to take her right there, right now and do her just like he always fantasized whenever his lustful thought came passing by. He balled his fists hard, unsure what to do.

God, he wanted her!

"If you are ready to begin a relationship with me," she spoke slowly, breaking his thoughts away. "Just tell me and I will dump him for sure."

"Ino…" He wanted to return the hug, he felt somewhat relief knowing that he was still the number one guy in Ino's heart but before he could do anything, she already pulled away and headed to her room.

She appeared ten minutes later, fully dressed in her casual attire and ready to go to school. Shikamaru got up from his seat and went to his room, collecting his things and checked his appearance in the mirror before he went outside again. They usually went to the commuter station together and sometimes, he even walked her to school.

But once again, before he had a chance to do a thing with her, a screeching sound from below was heard. The sound was very clear to his ears for their apartment was just on the fourth floor. Ino hurriedly went to the window.

"Aah…" She frowned and quickly gathered up her things. "He's here. I have to go now." Noticing his look, her face fell. "From now on, Daisuke-kun will pick me up."

He cleared his throat. A slight disappointment crept into his heart but he forced his face to be as calm as possible. "Ah," he replied hastily. "Be careful." _I'm cool, I'm cool…_

She smiled but he didn't realize that her smile was a fake. "I will. Goodbye, Shikamaru!"

He moved towards the window and looked down on the street. There's a fancy sport car was resting just beside the sidewalk, its driver was leaning on the sleek metal piece, smoking. Then he saw his blonde roommate emerged out of the apartment building and went towards the blonde guy happily as if greeting the sunshine. He saw the guy gave her a peck on the cheek and Shikamaru suddenly clenched his fists, troubled by the sight.

_I'm cool, I'm cool…_ _Not!_

He was jealous.

_**I just hate myself  
To think of you with someone else  
To hear you say goodbye**_

_I'm not cool._

* * *

Ino was disappointed with Shikamaru's action. When she mentioned about her new boyfriend, she expected him, no, she was hoping him to be shocked or mad, or at least a little bit surprised but that lazy guy seemed not caring much. He made no gestures of jealousy and when she came to hug him, he seemed not to be affected at all. Either he was too lazy to show or he was just an idiot.

He wanted her, she knew. But, damn it! If he wanted her so badly, he supposed to say it!

Now she was tired chasing after him, she was tired getting him doing her way, she was tired dealing with his emotionless self, she was tired to be the aggressive one, she was tired having her efforts being wasted, she was tired of it all.

She was very, very tired.

Her face was sour all the time during the morning ride and her quiet self seemed to cause her new boyfriend a little worry. Glancing at the beautiful woman seated beside him, the blond guy asked, "Is there anything troubling you?"

Ino turned her attention towards the guy. Daisuke was handsome alright, with his shoulder-length blond hair and gorgeous grey eyes, slightly tanned body and lanky frame. He looked sexy, daring and dangerous even in his casual clothes but Ino found out that there's no other guy could compare with her roommate's sexiness. Daisuke caught her eyes and smiled, showing her a dimple on his right cheek.

"Well?" He demanded. "What makes you so gloomy in the morning, princess?"

Ino's mouth curved a bit, amused by the pet name he'd given her. "Nothing." She replied hastily and turned her attention outside the window.

_Stupid Shikamaru!_

_

* * *

_

Since Ino went steady with that guy, he rarely saw her. They barely spoke and talked even for little things as if they were million miles away. Only a simple 'Hi' or 'Bye', or 'Ohayo' or 'Oyasumi' was spoken between them whenever they saw each other's faces. No more sharing breakfast, lunch or dinner together, no more hanging out in the living room watching movie together, no more walking to school together, no more morning chats, no more meaningful glances, no more seductions, no more Ino…

_Ouch…I missed her terribly._

There he was again, lounging on the couch and watched his favorite anime on TV just like he always did when he ended up with nothing to do. He was lazy to do his tutorials and assignments, and he didn't have the heart to play online chess with Asuma. It's kind of late and he usually go to sleep when he really got _nothing_ to do but tonight, just like the other nights before, he ended up on the couch. He watched the TV with mild interest and laughed bitterly when the scenes got too funny. The clock struck midnight and he was getting sleepy as the time passed by but he was too lazy to move to his own bed.

Actually, he was not _that_ lazy when it comes to sleep. Everybody likes to sleep and being a super lazy guy, sleeping was the most wonderful thing on Earth. So, why didn't he force himself to drag his body to his room and experience the joy of sleeping? Why did he still end up there, on the couch when he could end up somewhere else, say…his bed?

Okay, there's only one answer to these questions.

Ino.

He was waiting for her.

_Damn, where is that woman?!_ He thought furiously. Sleepiness rubbed the conscious out of him. He was worried about her. It was late and she still somewhere outside with someone, probably with her boyfriend or her friends, or probably with her boyfriend and her friends, or probably with just her boyfriend alone or her friends alone. But whoever she was with right now, he didn't care. He was just wanted her home.

He yawned again. _Okay, now I'm really sleepy… But, where is that troublesome Ino?!_ The anime was getting blurry now. Without him realizing, he had fallen asleep.

The clock struck one.

The clock struck two.

The clock struck three…

He woke up.

_Damn, if I know that this couch is not that comfortable…_ He growled groggily at his aching back. The entire room was freezing for he had fallen asleep only in sweatpants. He rubbed his naked flesh for heat and realized that the TV still on. He cursed again. _I'm paying more this month, damn it…_ He got up and search for the remote control. His sleepiness hadn't rubbed off and he nearly stumbled from the couch.

Suddenly, he sensed a presence on his left. Through the light coming from the TV, he saw someone was sitting on the nearby armchair, almost hidden in the dark. The light illuminated the figure, showing him a glimpse of pale blond hair.

"Ino?"

"You're awake." Came the mumble reply. Shikamaru frowned. She sounded…different. He shook his head to ease away his sleepiness and inched closer to her.

"What are you doing here sitting in the dark?" He knelt before her. "Did you just get back?"

"Ah…um…no. I…came back almost an hour ago." She sniffed. "Are you waiting for me?"

Shikamaru didn't answer her. Okay, something was very wrong with her. "Are you alright?"

"Um…yeah. I'm fine." She nodded reassuringly.

"Well, you don't sound fine at all to me." He raised his hand to her cheek. She startled. He flinched, feeling her skin in contact with his.

Wet.

"Are you crying?"

She jerked her face away but he held her fast. He cupped her face in both hands and stared into her eyes. They were so close he could feel her warmth despite the chilling room. "What's wrong?" He asked worriedly. "Did something bad happen to you?"

He startled when feeling the hot tears falling down her cheeks, wetting her almost dry skin once again. She cried her heart out and did not hold back at all, pouring all her emotions out to the puzzled young man in front of her.

"Hey, hey…" Shikamaru was panicked. He wasn't used to a woman's tears. Hell, he wasn't used to Ino's tears! "Don't cry…."

"We broke up." She blurted between her sobs. "Daisuke-kun and I broke up."

Shikamaru didn't know whether he wanted to cry or laugh hearing the news. It was freaking_ nice_ to hear that she was single again. He might have a chance with her after all. He looked at her long. She had her eyes everywhere but him. He knew she was embarrassed because this was the first time he caught her so defenseless like this. Her eyes were red and watery, her nose was puffy but she still managed in making herself a beautiful crying girl. It really broke his heart seeing her like this.

Slowly, he pulled the shaking body closer to his. She tensed at his act but didn't refuse. She returned his gesture and buried her face at the crook of his neck, and there, her crying continued, wetting his skin. Shikamaru tightened his arms around her and waited for her to calm down.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked softly.

She breathed hard and he swore the rise and fall of her chest which was so awfully in contact with his own making his heart jumped in excitement. She was so close, so within his reach at that moment and he could do anything he wanted with her right there right now if he followed his lustful thoughts which were full of her in these past few days, yet he didn't want to mess the situation up by putting more pressure on her shoulders. He didn't want to upset her more.

"Why did you guys broke up?"

Ino sniffed. "He…he dumped me."

Shikamaru's eyes widened. "He dumped you?!" _That guy is an idiot! _He thought furiously._ Oh, well…lucky for me._ "Why?"

"He wanted…uh…he wanted _more_ in our relationship." He felt his body tensed. "He wanted more of me, more of my time…" Ino halted. "He wanted me…to…move in with him."

"What?!" _Man, that's ridiculous!_

"I refused, of course." He felt her mouth curved into a smile. "Who wouldn't want to move from this place? After _all_ my hard effort…"

"So, the reason behind your crying is because of him?"

"Of course not!" She snapped. "It's not because of him. He didn't worth my tears. I'm crying because I'm upset…"

"Of what?"

"Of being dumped." She sighed. "Because I rarely been in _that _position. Usually I'm the one who dumping people."

"Baka…" He teased. "You make me worry, you know? I thought something bad has happen to you."

Ino tightened her grip and smiled amusedly. It was comforting to know that he actually cared for her. She thought it was troublesome for him to even think about her. But seeing him today, waiting for her to come back home, she knew she had a wrong thinking. He cared, really cared about her. He just wasn't good in expressing his feelings or voicing his thoughts.

Moments of silence passed without them talking. Shikamaru found himself really drowning into her. He couldn't hold himself anymore. He wanted her. So badly. But he didn't know how to deal with this _new_ Ino. Being in the position like this, the old Ino would simply just push him on the floor and get on top of him and start her rhythm but this Ino…she was different. She didn't do anything, let alone a simple kiss or a little squeeze. She was just…rigid in his arms. Like ice.

He knew he had to break that ice.

_But how?!_

"_Say it, Shikamaru."_ A line of words jolted in his mind. _"Say that you want me."_

He drew a deep breath. _"I want you, Ino."_ Yes, he already told her he wanted her at that time. It was just as simple as that. He just had to say those words again. "Ino," he called out her name, tightening his hold on her as a hint of how much he desired her. The blonde gave no response. "Ino," he called out once again, this time firmly and with more determination in his voice. Still, she was silent. He looked at his shoulder where her head rested and now noticed that her grip on him was loosened a bit. A very light snore reached his ears. Shikamaru sighed.

Ino had fallen asleep.

_She must be very tired._ He thought as he picked up the remote control and turned off the TV. _Oh, well…there's always next time…_ He drank his disappointment by looking on the bright side. He lifted her sleeping form gently, not wanting to wake her up and carried her into her room. He placed her on the mattress very carefully as if she was made of glass and covered her body to keep her away from cold. Once he got her settled, he took a seat just beside her and watched her slept peacefully. The look on her face was innocence and his felt his heart grew warmer at the sight. He brushed her hair off her face and stroked her cheek lightly. He tensed when she stirred from his touched. He was thrilled, secretly hoping she would wake up but she didn't.

He lowered his face and planted a light kiss on her lips. He didn't know why but he like to show his affections when she was unaware of his actions. She smelled a bit of sake but that didn't matter.

_**I love you for who you are  
No more, no less**_

He retreated to his own room before he got himself too far. Ino could be so damn tempting even when she was sleeping. Forcing her images out from his mind, he tried to get back to sleep.

_I will make you mine, Ino._ He decided before he lost his consciousness.

If Shikamaru knew her better, he will find out that all her actions; the flirting, her new boyfriend and such, were just some acts to attract his attention. Yes, she was tired chasing after him and all, but one thing for sure, she will never been tired of one thing.

She will never been tired of waiting for him.

Ino knew that Shikamaru worth her time.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Okay, let's see what will happen in chapter 3! I couldn't promise whether I can get it out as soon as possible because the exam and holiday are around, so…just wait for it will ya, minna-san?

I want to thank these cool reviewers; Endless Snow (my cute little sister!), Hlomondodeli Majoribanks, ShikamaruHatake, SHADOW DRAGON TWISTER, XenaiiTwilightMoon, Flaming Beauty, hatake miji, shaykeys and aki-child – I see you guys a lot in my review page. Thanks, you guys rock!

And those who are not mention don't be mad. You guys are cool, too! It's okay to read without reviewing, as long as you guys care enough to read.

MUAH to all of you and also to ShikaIno!


	3. Saturday

**SEQUEL FOR ROOMIES. ONLY FOR SHIKA-INO LOVERS**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

_A **lunatic** is someone whose behavior is very strange, foolish, or annoying._

_A **lunatic** situation is confused and seems out of control._

Ino is a lunatic.

Shikamaru is also a lunatic.

Ino plus Shikamaru equals to a total lunatic situation.

Enjoy.

* * *

**LUNATIC**

**_© _ArAshiMitArAshi a.k.a. Lust**

**- Chapter Three: Saturday -**

**

* * *

**

Shikamaru loved his Saturday mornings.

Well, not anymore.

Since a certain blonde devil occupied the empty room just next to his, Mr. Peace of Saturday morning had flee to a far, far away land, leaving him alone to deal with the devil himself. Oh, how he missed those mornings! Saturday was a day where he felt no trouble at all. Because only on Saturday, he could do whatever he want. He could sleep till late in the afternoon and just lazing around at home until the day was over. Usually, he spent his free time watching TV or reading his favorite manga or battling versus Asuma in online chess. Or maybe, _maybe_ if he had no _better_ things to do, he could always jump on his bed and yep, knock out all his consciousness away and go to the dream land.

What a wonderful Saturday morning…

Not.

The first chaos Saturday he experienced was when Ino shocked the hell out of him with the sound of her vacuum. Oh, how he hated the annoying sound for ripping him out of his dreamland! At that time he swore, if he could kill someone with a glare he would probably just do it without any hesitation. No regrets, no turning back at all…

Even if it means that someone was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his entire life…

But of course, the _gentleman_ in him succeeded in blocking away all his murderous thoughts he already planned in his head. Instead of landing a punch or two, or probably giving a few kicks he sure she would remember till the day she died, he asked her _nicely_ to stop her doing and let him sleep some more. But of course, he didn't know her _long_ enough to _ask_ her that and he had no idea that she was as stubborn as hell.

He thought that he will finally have his peaceful Saturday morning back after her trial week of living with him was over, but man, was he wrong…

Okay, standing in the middle of the rain _really_ was the least among of all things he wanted to do on Saturday. Only God knows why he was willing to stand there, outside the gate, waiting for a certain blonde whom he incidentally kicked out without him realized. Oh, yeah… Our poor old Shikamaru here has slowly fallen in love.

And how about the Saturday after that? Yep, the chaos still there!

It could be one of his perfect Saturday mornings if only his head was free from the thoughts of her. Since she had a new boyfriend, they barely talk. So, that day he woke up _early_ on purpose, hoping he could catch a glimpse of her and struck a conversation. But on that day, a guy called Fate stole his Lady Luck away, leaving him alone with nothing. And that night, above all nights, he was worried sick about her because when the clock struck midnight, she was still hanging out somewhere outside.

Now, things had gotten back to normal and perhaps, perhaps he could sleep finally at peace without worrying about the chaos he maybe faced tomorrow.

But he should've known, as long as the blonde devil still existed in his house, he could never rest easy.

* * *

"SHIKAMARU!"

_Oh, no please don't tell me I have another wreck on Saturday morning…_

Since the break up, Ino returned to her old self again but only half of her returned; the bubbly, loud and troublesome self. Although he was slightly pleased with the comeback but there was time he wished he didn't. Bubbly Ino was a pain in the ass to deal with.

Ino threw her roommate's door open, surveyed the surrounding and smirked seeing the poor creature was still under his blanket. She entered the dark room and made her way straight toward where his bed was located, ready to knock the unconsciousness out of him. She grabbed a handful of his blanket and pulled the material off his body, revealing the sexy male underneath. Her body tensed seeing those delicious, toned body of his but only for a moment before a funny feeling crept into her heart seeing him struggling for comfort. His hand roaming on the mattress for a pillow and when he successfully got one, he put the pillow instantly covering his face.

Ino wanted to laugh but she kept her stern voice. "Wake up, Shikamaru!" She yelled at him. Shikamaru groaned in protest. He was not ready to face the daylight yet.

"How troublesome…" He muttered under his breath. "Go away…"

"Get up, up, up, UP!" Ino said cheerily, tugging the pillow off his face. "Look outside! It's a beautiful morning!"

"I don't care…" Came a mumble reply. Shikamaru rolled his body to his side, his back facing her. "Leave me alone…let me sleep some more…"

"Oh, no…" Ino said amusedly. "I cannot do that because today I'm going to clean your room! Come on! Get up! I cannot get it done with you still on bed!"

"Do it later…"

"No. I'll do it today, right here, right now!"

"Why today…?" He whined, asking for sympathy. "Why now…?"

"Because I feel like it!" Ino shook the sleeping man furiously. "Come on! Wake up!"

"How troublesome…" Shikamaru rubbed his eyes wearily. "You are so loud, woman…"

"Yeah, I know." Ino replied, wanted to laugh. "Now UP!"

Shikamaru allowed his body being pulled up from the comfy bed by Ino. Lazily, he dropped his feet on the cold floor before standing up and meeting Ino's eyes. Ino's bright, smiling face warmed him up from the inside and for once, a thought occurred in his mind that he actually didn't mind dealing with a troublesome woman early in the morning as long as the woman was Ino.

His eyes took in the sight of her. Ino was wearing her usual outfit she always wore at home; tight shorts and sleeveless top, but this time with an apron covered her front and both her feet were wrapped in slippers. Her long blond hair was tied up into a ponytail. What a comforting sight…

_She looks like an ideal housewife…_

Shikamaru blinked. _Did I just…_ He frowned and shook his head away. Sure, he vowed that he would make her his but he hadn't think that far into the future yet. He wanted her only for this moment, only for this time being. He chuckled at his silly thoughts and looked at her again, eyeing her intently.

"What?" Ino asked curiously, wanting to know what was going on inside his mind. He shrugged and moved away from her, giving her more access to clear up his bed.

"Whatever…" Ino said when her question left unanswered. She jumped on Shikamaru's bed and spread the curtain wide, allowing the morning sunshine to get through into the room. She leaned for a moment against the window, inhaling the fresh scent of morning air before turning her head facing Shikamaru, who was leaning against his closet, arms crossed, watching her actions silently.

"See? I've told you it's a beautiful morning." She smiled, hiding her sudden nervous when feeling his sharp eyes were on her. Her heart drummed seeing her roommate who was clad only in his boxers. She began to tidy up his bed. "What a mess, Shikamaru…" She complained, trying so hard to hold herself from jumping on him. "I don't know how you could fall asleep on _these_…" She tugged the bed sheet free along with the pillowcases and threw them on the floor. Then, she asked him for the new bed sheet and pillowcases and replaced them straightaway. Shikamaru watched her in awe. The only female he had ever seen doing the entire house works was his mother and seeing another female doing all those works was quite enjoyable to him.

He moved to his desk and turned his computer on when Ino started to work on his closet. She picked up all the clothes from the floor and carefully separated the dirty ones from the pile and arranged the clean ones neatly inside his drawer. He had his back facing her the entire time but he could picture her busying herself. He smiled to himself at the picture. _How cute…_

"Shikamaru!" His thoughts were broken by her loud voice. He turned slightly to his side.

"Wha-"

"Catch this!" A towel was thrown to him. He caught it easily. "Stop playing with the computer. Go take a bath. Now."

It was a command and he knew he better obey rather than object it. Standing on his feet lazily, he yawned and stretched, easing the last of his sleepiness away. He tugged the hair band free from his loosened ponytail and shook his head, letting the black tresses fell and framed his face.

"Troublesome woman…" He muttered as he walked to the door. "You sound like my mother…" He commented and got whacked on the head. The shrill of her evil laughter followed him as he walked into the bathroom.

Once Shikamaru was gone from her sight, Ino used the broom to support her weakened knees, preventing herself from falling down. She breathed hard. The images of half nude Shikamaru played back and forth inside her mind. It took her a very strong will to resist him and she was glad didn't lose it for the time being.

Ino shook her head to get rid the thoughts of him and continued on doing the rest of her works. Finished with the closet, she went to work on his desk and clear up the floor, sweeping it clean from any signs of dust and dirt. Satisfied with her work, she moved to the last messy part of the room; the bookcase.

By the time she was almost done, Shikamaru walked in. Ino had not prepared at all for his coming because when the sight of his greeted her eyes, her heart pumping loudly against her chest, wanting to pop out.

Shikamaru was the sexiest living male on Earth; she gave him an award for that. The moment he stepped in, his body was still wet from the shower and his hair clinging onto his neck, weakened her defense even more. Her face heated up instantly and by God, she swore that her face must be as red as tomato just now. She shifted her gaze off him quickly and rummaged through the books to find something to focus on. Her hands found a small, leather photo album, obviously his.

She took the album and sat on his bed, busied herself with it while Shikamaru got dressed. He didn't seem to mind her presence in his room or didn't seem to realize at all the nervous feeling he stirred in her heart. Ino opened the photo album with slightly trembling hands only to find her nervousness gone in a sudden motion when her eyes were in contact with the first photo she saw.

Something about the picture tickled her heart and in an instant, she burst out laughing.

Shikamaru turned and found Ino, sitting on his bed with the brown-leather photo album in her hands, red-faced and body shaking in laughter. He wondered what kind of picture she saw that made her laughed maniacally like that. Hiding his amusement, he pulled up his sweatpants and made his way towards the blonde. He popped down beside her, peeking into whatever she was looking while his hands busily work on drying his hair with a towel.

He smiled. No wonder Ino laughed whole-heartedly at the sight. She was looking at his 5-year old self, sleeping on the grass with drool coming out from his mouth, arms and legs spread wide, surrounded by a few deer sniffing at him. He recalled the long forgotten situation. At that time, he fell asleep while watching the clouds and sent his father to search for him because he never made it home for lunch and got his mother worried. His father found him sleeping soundly on the ground and somehow at that time, he had his camera with him and took the picture right on the spot. He looked adorable, his father remarked while grinning sheepishly. He still remember how startled he was when his father shook him awake only to find the giant creatures were all around him. He screamed shamelessly like a girl and climbed onto his father's lap, making his old man laughing furiously at his act. "You're lucky they didn't bite you, Shikamaru-yo," his father said and gave him a piggyback ride all the way home.

"How cute!" Ino commented once her laughing had stopped and took the picture out. "Can I have this?"

Shikamaru shrugged, feeling slightly embarrassed. Cute was not an ideal word to emphasize the picture. Shameful was more to it.

"You can have it if you want," he answered her. "But only with one condition." She raised her brows. "I want your picture as an exchange to this."

"No way!" She objected. "You cannot have my picture!"

"Why?"

"Because…" She bit her lower lip. "When I was a kid, I was very _ugly_."

"So what? I'm not going to show it to anybody. I'll just keep it to myself."

"Trust me, after you see my picture you'll have nightmares."

"Oh, come on. It wasn't that bad, was it?" She shrugged. He sighed. "Okay, at least let me see it once."

"No."

"Then, you can't have mine." He tried to snatch his picture from Ino's hand but she was quick in hiding it. Succeeded in making Shikamaru gave up, she continued her earlier doing.

She flipped a few pages and her intelligent blue eyes scanned through from one picture to another. Being a bubbly type of person, it didn't surprise him to hear all her comments and questions on all the pictures she saw. "They are your parents?" She pointed at one old, married couple photo and when he nodded, she said, "figures. You guys look very much alike." When seeing his picture with a fat boy, she asked, "Who is he?" and he told her that the fat boy was his best friend, Chouji. When her gaze fell on a certain smoking guy, she said confidently, "He must be Asuma." He told her that her guessing was right and asked her what made her think that the guy was Asuma and she answered, "I just knew." She flipped more pages and examined his childhood pictures more, laughing at the silly ones before shifting to the new pages where the rest of his high school pictures were laid. Most of the pictures consisted of him and Chouji and some of his classmates, a few showed his participation in chess tournament, basketball match, junior prom and other school events.

"Who is she?" Ino pointed at the picture of him with a certain blonde. Shikamaru looked over.

"Oh" was only his answer. Ino frowned. The picture was the only picture Shikamaru had which showing him alone with a girl. They looked quite intimate; judging from the way the girl wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him from the back while he leaned close enough against her, half-sitting on the ground. The girl flashed a smug grin on her face while Shikamaru showed his usual lazy smirk at the camera. It would have been an ordinary picture of a couple.

"Well?" Ino demanded. "Who is she?"

He muttered "troublesome" under his breath, too lazy to explain the details. He sighed. "She's my ex-girlfriend."

"Oh…" Ino nodded but blinked in question when suddenly she felt something weird about the picture. The picture was taken somewhere around the school and Shikamaru was in his school uniform but the girl was in her casual clothes. "Hey, did your school allowed their students to wear casual clothes to class?"

"Of course not." He replied.

"Then why she…"

"Oh." Shikamaru scratched his head. "Well, um…she…ah…she's my senior. Two years older than me. By the time we took this picture, she already graduated from high school. She came to visit me at that time."

"Oh…" Ino mouthed. "You like older girls?"

"Not really…"

"So, how come you hooked up with her?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. It's just…happened." Ino frowned in question. "Don't ask. It's too troublesome to explain."

"Yeah, yeah…" She replied and continued flipping the pages but still hung onto the subject. "Hey, do you miss her?"

Shikamaru thought for a moment. It's been almost three years since he broke up with her. "I don't know…" He answered softly, his heart searching for the leftover feelings. He found none. "Maybe sometimes…" He dropped his body on the mattress and his body brushed her side as he fell down.

"Not even a bit?" Ino asked, smiling amusedly. "There must be something reminds you of her once in a while…"

Shikamaru closed his eyes. "As a matter of fact, you remind me of her a lot."

"Oh?" Ino glanced aside. "Why? Because I'm blonde?"

"Mmm…yeah…that…" He answered lazily. "And because you are bossy, loud and demands attention all the time…"

"That's _a lot_." Ino remarked. "So, I guess you _see_ her in me, huh?"

Shikamaru opened his eyes and stare at her back. There was something weird about her last comment and something was very fishy about her tone. "No." He objected. "You are who you are. As much as you remind me of her a lot, I never see her in you."

Ino shrugged. "So…why did you guys break up?"

"Hm…it's hard to spend time together, I guess. She's been busy since she went to college and she chose one outside the country. I particularly didn't prefer long-distance relationship." He paused. "It's too troublesome."

He expected her to snap on his words but instead he found her laughing. "What?" He asked curiously.

"Oh, nothing." Ino shook her head, eyeing the pictures before her. "It's just…whatever comes out from your mouth is what I expected to hear." She rolled her eyes. "Troublesome…troublesome…troublesome…" She chuckled. "Oh, Shikamaru…you are so predictable."

Shikamaru let his gaze fell on her face. His eyes scanned for any signs of jealousy upon the subject of his ex-girlfriend but surprisingly, he found none. It was either Ino was too good in concealing her emotions or she didn't feel anything at all. His gaze traveled down her neck and bare arms, and to the exposed skin of her back. Her sleeveless shirt was too short and her pants were too low cut, revealing her smooth, porcelain skin to his naked eyes.

"_Oh, Shikamaru…you are so predictable."_

_Oh, yeah?_ He smirked at her back. Then, he decided to do something unpredictable.

He pinned her down.

"Wha-?" Ino's eyes shot open when his mouth took her lips fiercely. She didn't expect him to kiss her right at that moment. She was dazed for a full minute before allowed her body to relax and received the kiss willingly. She closed her eyes and returned his gesture, moaning wildly into his kisses. Her hands made their way into his hair and she could feel he shifted his body fully onto her. When his naked chest crushing with her breasts, she swore that his rapid heartbeats were actually matched hers in increasing desire.

Shikamaru let out all his wanting of her. Though he was glad that the old Ino had safely made a comeback, he was a little disappointed because the evil side of her, the lusty, seductive one, had not. In case, that part of Ino seemed to be lost in space. He didn't know where in the hell did it go but he guessed Ino was trying to hide it. And now, no matter how hard it would be, he vowed he would find it and get it back. Now.

Screw his sanity…

Screw the troublesome circumstances…

Screw the upcoming, serious relationship…

Screw the fact that she might be pregnant…

Screw them all, was everything Shikamaru thought right at that moment. What he wanted was Ino and she was all that matters. He deepened the kiss.

Screw the alien feeling…

Screw the thought that he rather die than making love to her…

Screw her wanting of having their first sex to happen on their wedding night…

Screw the fact that she resembled a lot of his ex-girlfriend…

Screw them all, was everything Ino thought right at that moment. What she wanted was Shikamaru and he was all that matters. She deepened the kiss.

However…

However…

However…

Ino had forgotten one very important thing.

She flinched when feeling a sudden painful experience. No, it was not because of Shikamaru's teeth slightly biting her lips when they kissed or the way he sucked her neck hard and left the proof that he had been there or how he groped her rear tightly. No…the pain came from inside her body or more precisely from below her stomach where one of the objects of her womanhood, her womb, rested.

Oh, how could she forget that she could not have sex with him right at this moment?!

She frowned, fully disappointed with her situation. Why these _things_ have to occur when she was having the perfect bliss of her life?!

"Shikamaru," she said desperately. She needed to stop him before he went any further. His hands already roamed inside her shirt, played with one of her best possessions. She groaned hard, fighting the burning desire. Why did his touch have to be this good?! "Shikamaru," she gripped his shoulders. "Stop. We need to stop. We cannot do this right now."

He mumbled in reply but made no gesture to put his act on hiatus. He knew what he wanted and once he set his mind, he sure would fight to get it. He was not the one who admits defeat so easily, Ino knew that. And now, by the looks of it, he was going to make sure he would win this battle.

"Shikamaru, we need to stop." She breathed hard when once again, he nibbled on her neck. "Shikamaru…"

"Hm…why?" He asked, not caring much.

Ino's mind reeled for excuses. "I…uh…I have to do the laundry." _Yes, this should do!_

Or maybe not.

"Screw the laundry…"

"I've told you before I hate to leave my work unfinished." She put up a stern voice but he didn't seem to mind.

"Then I'll do it…" He offered. His mouth moved down her throat. "Later…"

"I'll…I'll be late for work." She found it hard to speak.

"Skip it," he suggested. "Or take MC, whatever…"

Okay, now he really was not going to let her go. She had to sound more convincing.

"Shikamaru, we need to stop. We cannot do this. We're unprepared." She clutched his arms tight. "Stop, _please_ stop."

Her pleading worked. He raised his face meeting her and all she could see beneath the depth of his eyes were desperate hunger, want, need, lust, and…and perhaps love…

"_Do the laundry, hate to leave work unfinished_ and _be late for work_ are just excuses." He stated. "_We're unprepared_ is also unacceptable. Give me one solid answer and I'll stop for real."

She bit her lower lip hard. She could not tell him her current situation! That would be damn embarrassing!

"I want you, Ino." He lowered his face once again but Ino was quick to stop him. "What's wrong?"

Instead of replying, she used all her remaining strength to push him off her and hurriedly stormed out from his room heading towards hers. All the way through the walking, she clutched her lower abdomen, fighting the unbearable pain. It was a horrible feeling and she wanted to cry so badly. She rummaged through her drawers to find a certain thing and when she failed to meet with the object of her desire, she went more furious than she was now. She sank on the bed, meeting her doom.

Shikamaru blinked in confusion for being left out in the situation. He didn't understand why Ino suddenly backed off. He thought he succeeded in bringing _her_ back but man, was he wrong. She wanted _that_ to happen as much as him, he knew that. _But why-?_ He shook his head.

And what was the look of pain painted on her face?

Shikamaru bolted to her room.

He was not prepared of what he would see once he appeared at her doorway. There, in the middle of the bed, Ino was lying with her body fully curled into a ball. Her hands clutched her middle, her stomach perhaps and her face showed desperate pain. Sweat trickled on her forehead, lower lip bit hard and she was breathing abnormally. He rushed to her side worriedly.

"Ino, what happened to you?" He was furious. It seemed like Ino had developed some kind of sickness he didn't know. "Are you sick?"

Said person didn't reply. She waved him to go away but he ignored the message.

"Ino, what happened to you? Are you sick?" He repeated.

She shook her head. "Go away…"

Her face was frighteningly pale and Shikamaru was truly horrified. _What happen to my girl?!_ He sank beside her and took her hand in his. He ask gently, "Ino, tell me, please. What happen to you?" He remembered the scenes earlier. "Did I hurt you?"

She shook her head again. "No…it has nothing to do with you…"

"Are you sick?" He asked carefully.

"Don't worry…about me…" She found it hard to speak. The pain was killing her. "Go away…leave me alone…"

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what actually happen to you." He eyed her other hand which was clutching the part near her stomach. "Is it appendicitis?" He hoped his guessing was wrong. Appendicitis could turned up to be a serious medical problem. "Ino, tell me. I'm worried sick seeing you like this."

"You need to be more sensitive…" She blushed a little, wanted to laugh. _Appendicitis?! He didn't know much about women, did he?_ "Don't trouble yourself to worry about me…the pain will go away…soon…"

"But I need to know the cause of your pain!" He held her hand tight. "Tell me, please…"

Despite her pale face, her blush turned even redder. "It is…ah…it is time of the month…" She refused to look at him. She wasn't sure whether he understood her or not but she didn't care. There was nothing he could do. She had to bear the pain alone.

"You mean…"

"Yep, I'm having my period. Second day." She frowned even more. "Don't ask. It's painful like crazy. It's practically killing me."

"Oh." He replied, understood. Now Ino was fully embarrassed. She wished he just leave her alone. She didn't used to have a male company at certain time like this.

However, he chose to stay by her side. "Is there…uh…is there anything that I could do to help?" She shook her head. "There must be medicine or something in common to reduce the pain…" It really broke his heart to see her suffer.

"Yeah…but I'm out of it, I think." She tugged her hand free from him but he didn't let her. "Now just leave me alone. I don't want you to see me like this."

He looked at her long before letting her hand go and stood. He rubbed the back of his neck. "I'll go and buy it for you. Just tell me what does it looks like and where can I find it."

Ino managed to let out a weak smile. Shikamaru was really one sweet guy. "You can find it in any drugstore. Pink pills."

"I'll be right back."

When he arrived ten minutes later with the said pills in hand, Ino had not looked even better. In fact, she looked worse. Her apron was thrown on the floor, her blond locks spilled on the pillow and her face was pale as death. What troubled him the most was Ino's tears. He hurriedly went to her, gave the newly bought medicine to Ino, watched her swallowed it and sank again on her bed. She turned to her back on him when feeling his eyes glued on her. Pity was the least of things she expected from him.

She was startled though when feeling the added weight on the mattress beside her. He put his arms around her upon seeing her shivered under the blanket. His breath was warm on her neck and Ino thanked him silently for the comfort he gave her.

"Did the pill works?" He asked her gently.

She shook her head and snuggled closer to him. "Not yet. But it will soon."

"Does it still hurt?"

"Like hell."

"Then, go to sleep." He tightened his hold around her. "It's the best medicine."

* * *

Later that night…

Shikamaru's mouth hung open seeing Ino pigging out the ordered pizza. He only had two slices and she finished the other six slices by herself. The movie hadn't started yet but Ino had finished all the food. Shikamaru looked for any remaining leftover but found none. All food was wiped clean. He looked at her strangely.

"What?" She shot a questioning look at him.

"I thought you're on a diet."

"I am." She answered lightly. "But I'm terribly hungry."

"You'll regret what you eat later, woman…" He smirked. "Don't say I don't remind you."

"I won't."

"Oh, yeah? Say that to my face."

"Shikamaru, I'm having my period." It seemed that she didn't mind discussing that matter anymore with him. "I lost a lot of blood and I need to encourage my body to produce more. One of the methods is through eating."

"Okay…" Shikamaru replied, picking up the receiver. "So, do you want more pizza?"

"Yes, please." He dialed the number once again and ordered the same pizza they ate earlier. He was not full himself.

Ino's health had returned to normal. It seemed like the period pain she experienced before had passed. It was a great relief to him. Actually, he didn't know how to handle the situation. She got him panicked real badly this time. After seeing her peacefully sleeping, he went to do the laundry and called her workplace, asking for MC.

_Oh, what a lunatic Saturday…_ He thought furiously while doing all that.

Now, they were sitting on front of the TV, waiting for some cheesy, romantic movie to start. Actually, he preferred to watch anime but Ino insisted he watch a movie for a change. He had to comply anyway, out of fear upon any of her dangerous mood swings that could come by anytime. And who else she would cast her wrath if none other than him?

He felt her fingers slipped into his. "Shikamaru?"

"Hmm?" He turned to look at her.

She flashed a charming smile. "Thank you for taking care of me."

He shrugged. "No problem."

She let her fingers go to thrust something in his hand. He looked at the thing curiously.

It was an old photo of Ino. He guessed the picture was taken when she was about five or six in an open flower field. She was smiling brightly at the camera and he found her very adorable. Her short blond hair was flowing freely teasing her face, her cheeks flushed from the heat of the sun and her blue dress which matched the color of her eyes and the sky above her ruffled her tiny body. She didn't wear any shoes and her feet were covered with dirt. A flower was dangling from her dirty hands.

"You're not ugly." He commented.

"Oh, yes I am." She studied the picture. "I was too skinny, my eyes were too big, my skin was too pale and my hair was cut in unfashionable style."

"I love this picture." He told her. "I'm going to keep it."

"No!" She tried to take the picture back. "You said you only want to see it once!"

"You keep mine and I keep yours," he tucked the picture safely inside his pocket. "Now we're even." Then, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to his body as the movie was about to begin.

_Maybe this Saturday wasn't so bad after all…_

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Take that Shikamaru! Haha! It was fun writing this chapter. I was inspired when I was having this so-called period pain just a little while ago. Damn, it really hurts like hell! I wished Shikamaru was here to take care of me, lol.

Don't worry, minna-chan! They will have sex, I promise. Just wait for it to come. It will be a long way to go though. Bear with me. Patience is a virtue.

Okay, let me know what you think! You guys could always provide me an idea or two or three or four or five…heheh…

More lunatic chapters to come! Stay tuned, okay?

Hundred hugs and kisses dedicated to K. Masashi for the awesome 327! Yay!


	4. Meeting the Naras

Okay, okay…I take back about what I said that "Patience is a virtue" in my last chapter before. Patience is a lie! Patience is a bitch! Yea… I know. I hate waiting, too.

I understand that many of you really, _really_ wants Shikamaru and Ino to have sex _now_ (even Shikamaru and Ino did complained to me, heheh…) but I have to write this story based on the plot. There will be loads of things to reveal later on, more lunatic moments to come, and the appearance of other characters… So just you wait, minna-chan!

**SEQUEL FOR ROOMIES. ONLY FOR SHIKA-INO LOVERS. **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

_A **lunatic** is someone whose behavior is very strange, foolish, or annoying._

_A **lunatic** situation is confused and seems out of control._

Ino is a lunatic.

Shikamaru is also a lunatic.

Ino plus Shikamaru equals to a total lunatic situation.

Enjoy.

* * *

**LUNATIC**

**_© _ArAshiMitArAshi**

**- Chapter Four: Meeting the Naras -**

**

* * *

**

"Hey, Shikamaru?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you remember your first kiss?"

Shikamaru turned his head facing Ino, feeling strange at the question. "I think so. Why?"

"Who is your first kiss?"

The innocent question made him thought a little. He studied the ceiling of their apartment as if it will provide him the answer to her question. It should be simple though to answer her if he really remembered his first kiss. However, he only had vague memory about it because it happened so long ago. He closed his eyes. "I don't know…but I think…" He lifted up his lids and turned to look at her again. "I think it was with a blonde."

"Your ex-girlfriend?"

He recalled the blurry scene even harder but he failed to make out the face. "Mm…maybe."

"Oh."

He turned to face her, propping his head against one palm. "How about you? Do you remember your first kiss?"

She fell into a deep thought just like him a moment ago. Her fingers brushed the end of her long hair, toying with it. Slowly, her mouth curved into a weak smile. She shook her head. "No, I don't remember."

"You kissed too many boys." He teased. "That's why you don't remember."

"Not really." She defended herself. "I have an over-protective father, you know."

"Oh…" He cooed. "Really?"

"Really." She nodded. "I'm not allowed to date until I turned eighteen."

"And that's why when you are allowed to date you go 'bomb'?" He snickered, which earned him a hard punch on the shoulder, causing him to fall on his back once again. "Ite… That hurts!"

Ino pouted, crossing her arms across her chest. "That's what you got for getting me up on my nerves, you bum!" Her hand roamed on the carpet, searching for the remote control. She turned on the TV.

"Yeah…_my_ bad." He rubbed his _swollen_ shoulder. His eyes studied the channel she chose and sighed. It was the chick flicks again.

Ino loved romance, he knew but does she have to watch it often? He snatched the remote control from her hand and quickly changed the channel to the one he liked, just in time the new episode of "Hikaru no Go" was aired. He smiled. It was his favorite.

"Hey!" Ino tried to take the remote back but he quickly tossed it away from him. The tiny piece slid on the carpet smoothly far across the room. "Shikamaru!" She whined furiously. "Geez… Why do you have to interrupt my show?" She rolled past him, trying to reach the remote. However, he wasn't going to let her go far. Wordlessly, he wrapped his arms around her slim waist and positioned her on top of him.

"Hey, Shikama-" He pushed her head down meeting his to taste her lips. She groaned in protest but allowed the kissing anyway. They wanted each other so bad it was practically killing them. The chemistry was there, the attraction was banging and the sexual tension was off the hook but until now, they still haven't got what they really, really desired. There were always things got in their way, blocking out all the passageways through the satisfaction they have been lusting for so long. For example, right now, Ino was still in her _poor_ state.

It had been two days since the lunatic Saturday and he was really, really eager in looking forward to the future because in a few more days, Ino will be _free_.

And that's when he decided to do _it _real once and for all.

But for now, the kissing and just a little _teasing_ will do. Shikamaru was glad he had this Monday afternoon off schedule and as for Ino, she was free from classes. The teacher was sick, that's what she'd told. And she didn't have to work until Wednesday. So, there they were, lazing around on the carpeted floor just in front of the TV, lying next to each other and enjoyed each other's company. They realized that they haven't spent much time with just the two of them and both find it necessary to hangout together more often. The first thing they thought when meeting up that afternoon was catching some movie or sorts. As they lie on the floor, Ino started a conversation and after that, well, this was how they ended.

The TV was forgotten and both were trying to shove their tongue down each other's throat.

"God, Ino…" He moaned and pinned her down. His mouth traveled down her throat through the opening of her shirt. He slid his hands under the thin cloth and pulled it up. She tensed upon the sudden greedy motion and speedily, she grabbed his moving hands.

"Shikamaru, we-" He silenced her with a kiss and murmured softly in her ear the moment he broke free. "Shhh…don't worry. I know your barrier. I promise I won't go far." His tongue licked the skin just under her ear and he felt her shivered under his magic. He smiled and kissed her all over again, here and there while his hands succeed in exposing her naked skin. The soft material landed beside them and her lacy, lavender-colored bra followed next.

Well, Ino was not going to let him have all that fun, he noticed. She slid her fingers wildly through his ponytail and tugged his hair free. And not only that, his mesh shirt he still wore after he got back was already meeting the pool of clothes resting beside them. She ran fiery touches on his back and felt the pain kissing his bare skin as her fingernails dug in, scratching his back, leaving clawing marks all the way down to his rear. He didn't mind the pain, instead, he found it very intoxicating and urging him to do more on her body. He took one of the tiny buds inside his mouth and toyed with it, teased it with his tongue skillfully while the other was played by his hand with unimaginable rough actions. She moaned harder and he responded with satisfying sounds he knew she always love to hear.

"Oh, Shikamaru…" She called his name lustfully. "You're so, so good…"

"Hmm…" He mumbled, his mouth shifted to her other nipple, licking, sucking, pulling, he did everything. "Damn, you're too, woman…"

Half an hour later, they were both panting heavily, side by side, after the hottest making out scene they had ever performed. Sweat embedded their body resulting from the passionate heat, making their moist skin glistened with shining pearls under the afternoon sun that managed to get past the curtains. Shikamaru snaked her waist, bringing her body closer to his and buried his face at the crook of her shoulder, inhaling the sweet scent of her hair. He rested his palm on her flat stomach and caressed her skin slowly in circular motions but soon, Ino' fingers made its way to his own and they ended up holding hands. His keen eyes studied the rise and fall of her chest and suddenly, a thought popped up inside his mind making him smile.

Her breasts tasted freaking nice and soon, he found himself wanting her again.

But suddenly she spoke, interrupting his dirty thoughts, blowing all his new built-up fantasies away. "The first guy I kissed on my first date is the most popular guy in my school. He is so hot, very charming and sexy to the max. It was the best date ever I experienced in my whole life. When we arrived in front of my house later that night, we almost have sex in his car." Her mouth curved into a smile. "But of course, it didn't happen because of my daddy. He saw us making out and he is so, so mad at me. I thought he will forbid me from going out anymore but then…" She chuckled. "In the end, I always get my way."

Shikamaru frowned. "Why are you telling me this?"

"He's a good kisser." She replied, her blue eyes meeting his brown. "But you are better, way too good. The best, I think."

He smirked triumphantly at the compliment. "Really?"

"Really." She said reassuringly. "He's sexy to the max but you are sexy as hell."

"And?"

"And…" She blushed a little. "You may be a better lover."

"We'll see about that…" He whispered seductively in her ear, making her grew hot once again. However, he didn't resume his actions earlier. He wanted to, but something suddenly appeared in his mind, his curiosity peeked out. "Hey, you remember your first kiss!"

"I don't." She replied nonchalantly. "He's not my first kiss."

"But he's the first guy you kissed on your first date."

"True. But he's not my first kiss." She repeated. "Well, at first I thought he's the one, too but then I found out that he's not." She fell into a deep thought. "When we kissed, it didn't feel like the first time at all."

"You mean you kissed somebody else before?"

"No. He's the first guy I kissed in my memory but he's not my first kiss." She noticed his puzzled look. "I don't remember kissing anybody before him. Maybe somebody else had kissed me before, maybe when I was little but I don't remember at all."

"Why?"

She sighed heavily. "I don't have any childhood memories, Shikamaru."

Okay, now he was really confused. He wanted to ask more but suddenly, Ino broke free from his arms and rose.

"Where are you going?" He saw her collecting her clothes.

"I'm going to take a bath." She replied and noticed his evil grin. "What? You want to take a bath with me?"

"Why not?" His grin worsened. She practically could see horns emerging from his hair. Oh, the tail, too.

"You are welcome." She winked. "If you could stand the blood."

_Oh…_ He almost forgot. _Ino's still… _He made a face. "Ugh, no thanks."

"Could not stand the blood, huh?" She teased. "Why? Are you afraid of it?"

"Of course not!" He snapped furiously. "It's just…the color…it makes me sick…" True, he didn't know though but he always disgusted by blood. Even a single drop, even his own, he could not stand it. The crimson-colored liquid sent shivers up to his spine every time he saw the sight of it, torturing his mind, traumatized him to the core. He didn't know what made him feel that way but it was always like this since he was little. Blood scared the living hell out of him.

"Oh?" She cooed, giving him a sly smile before disappearing into the bathroom.

Ino reappeared in front of him twenty minutes later, fresh and heavenly. She let her wet hair loose to dry and she put on the same fashion she always wore whenever she was at home. She didn't surprise upon seeing him still lying on the floor in his previous state before, almost naked. He was lazy after all.

She pointed at him. "Go take a bath." He shot a helpless look but she ignored it. "Don't be lazy…" She shoved his clothes to his chest and began to clear up the mess they made.

"Ino…" she smiled, loving the way her name sounded in his lazy tone.

"What?"

"What do you mean you don't have any childhood memories?" He recalled their earlier conversation.

"Oh." Ino bit her lower lip. Her face clouded a bit. "My daddy told me, when I was little, maybe ten or older, I got hit by a car. Real bad. I lost my memory from that incident. I remember nothing at all."

"Until now?"

"Until now." She replied. "The chance of any recovery is very, very slim. But…oh, well…guess that I have to live with it. It's not like there's something valuable to remember back then. Even if there's any…" She shrugged, not caring much. "I just have to let it slide."

He nodded in understanding, decided to drop the matter off. Maybe it was best they didn't talk about it though Ino seemed okay with it. He didn't know what it feels like living with half memories gone but he guessed it must be hard. It was like being born once again.

Finished in clearing the mess, Ino took the remote control and changed the channel to the one she liked. MTV. She lounged on the couch, watching the newest music video, "I don't need a man" by the Pussycat Dolls, nodding her heat following the beat and her lips lip-synced the lyrics. She felt Shikamaru shifted below her and suddenly, his face blocked her sight.

He leaned to her. "I'm not going to change the channel." She quickly hid the remote behind her back. He was still there, bugging her. "What do you want?"

"Tell me," his gaze narrowed. "Am I really sexy as hell?"

Flabbergasted by the question, Ino could only nod. He smirked. "Which part of me you found me sexy?"

Now this one made her chuckling a little. She shrugged. "I don't know."

"You don't know." He repeated.

"No, I mean I know but I don't know how to describe it." She leaned to him and touched his hair. "Maybe it's your eyes or your smile or your body, or…" Her fingers sneaked behind his head and pulled him closer to her. They kissed. "Maybe it's just Shikamaru." They kissed again.

"What's with the sudden question?"

He shrugged as he got up to go to the bathroom. "No reason."

"Hey, Shikamaru!" He paused at the door, waiting for whatever she wanted to say.

"What?" He asked lazily.

"Do you find me sexy?"

He chuckled. _What a question…_ She didn't need to ask. He was certain she was well aware of it. "Hmm…yeah…"

"Which part of me you found me sexy?"

_Everything. From head to toe, Ino. Inside and outside._ "I don't know how to describe it." He replied with the same words she used earlier. She snorted. He smiled in huge amusement. It was fun teasing her. "Maybe it's just Ino."

He left her alone in the living room. Ino continued to watch the TV but the peaceful atmosphere caused her lids to go heavy, lulling her slowly to sleep. She almost fell asleep when suddenly her cellphone rang, shocking her to wake up.

"_Maneater, make you work hard, make you spend hard, make you want all of her love. She's a maneater…"_

Ino reached for her cell. "Hello?"

"_Ino-chan?"_ A female voice sounded from the other line.

"Kaname?" She was one of her closest colleagues at the prep school. "What's up?"

"_Hey, do you know that the result is out?"_

"Result? What result?"

"_Mogishiken."_ Ino's eyes lit up. "Kyouko told me. Have you got yours?"

"No. I didn't know it was out. What about you? Have you got yours?"

"_Yup. Not bad, I think. In fact, it's a success."_

"Really?!" Ino replied excitedly. She couldn't wait to see hers. "Oh, congratulations, Kaname!"

"_You better go get yours, Ino-chan. I think you'll pass with flying colors, too."_

"I will! Thanks for informing me."

"_Not a problem."_ Click.

Shikamaru, who just stepped out of the bathroom, was puzzled seeing Ino so cheerful. She was smiling to herself and when she saw the sight of him, she jumped from the couch.

"Shikamaruu!" She bounced to him. "About time! Hurry up and get dressed!"

"What for?" He asked confusedly as his body being pushed by Ino into his room.

"The Mogishiken result is out! So we are going to take it! Now!"

"We?"

"Yes. We." Ino narrowed her eyes. "Don't say it's troublesome. You have to come with me."

"Why?"

"Because after that, we're going shopping."

* * *

"Yay!" Ino flung herself on Shikamaru. Her right hand was clutching a white sheet. "I did it, Shikamaru! I did it!" She stood back on her feet and examined the paper once again. Her clear blue eyes were shining in excitement. Her smile never ended. "I couldn't believe I passed the test!"

Shikamaru took the paper from her hand. He smirked. "Not bad." He commented. "Congratulations."

"Thank you!" She linked her arms with Shikamaru's and brought him into walking. "Aahhh…it feels so good! All my hard effort has been paid! I wonder how Sakura would react if I tell her this! Oh, and Kaname, too! With awesome result like this, who couldn't believe?"

"Heh, look who's the teacher." Ino stopped short in her walk when hearing Shikamaru's slightly smug tone. "What?"

"I think I should reward you, huh?"

"Reward?" He asked dumbfounded. He didn't mean anything, really.

"Yes, reward." Ino replied with a grin. "Tell me what you want and I'll give you _anything_ as long as it beyond my capabilities."

Shikamaru smirked. _Reward, huh?_ He leaned closer to her and whispered, "You know what I want…"

Ino turned red. Yes, she knew perfectly well about his wanting. Well, he didn't need to ask her that. She would gladly give it to him, once her period was over.

"Nice try, mister but as you can see, that kind of reward has to wait." He pouted. "I know!" Suddenly, Ino turned giddy all over. She looked into his eyes with a big smile on her face. "I know just a perfect reward for you!"

"So, what is it?" He asked amusedly.

"I'll let you go out on a date with me!"

"That's all?" Shikamaru sounded disappointed. "A date?"

"Of course! You never go on a date with me, right?"

"Ino, we live together. I see you everyday. We don't have to go on a date."

"Oh, come on!" Ino slapped his shoulder playfully. "It'll be fun! We never go out on a date before, right? Right?"

"Well, I took you out for a dinner once." He reminded her about the event happened more than two weeks ago. "We met here after your Mogishiken and then we went celebrate your birthday, remember?"

Ino smiled. Of course she remembered. How could she forgotten the romantic rainy day? She could still feel the kiss Shikamaru gave her, still hot and intoxicating in her mouth. They both soaked wet after that. After they changed into something dry, Shikamaru took her out for a simple dinner with just the two of them. However, later that night, somehow Sakura and her other friends managed to find them and threw a surprise birthday party for her. They never go out anymore since then. That was the first and the last.

"Ah…it's not a date!" Ino whined. "It's only…a birthday night out!"

"So, walking out together like this is a date then."

"Baaka…" Ino sighed. "This is not a date at all."

"We're out together and go shopping after this." Shikamaru stated. "It is a date."

"It's not! We're simply _roommates_ having a day out! Geez…"

_Ah…_ Shikamaru finally got the hint. His lips slowly curved into a smile. He knew what Ino had in mind just perfectly. However, he decided to tease her a little bit more. It was fun to see the energetic blonde on her nerves. He put on his casual lazy look, the look he knew would annoy her more. "Oookay…the date's fine. I'll think of something later. Just tell me what great going on a date with you is."

She shot him a glare. Yes, he succeeded in bringing out her wrath. "Can't you see it yourself?"

"What?"

"You should be honored that I'll let you date me! Most guys would kill to be in your position!" She pointed at her beautiful face and all over her killer figure. Shikamaru was not stupid to let the details went unnoticed. He was a genius after all.

"Ah…I guess I should, huh?"

"Shikamaru!"

He slung an arm around her shoulders casually. "Oh, chill out, Ino…" They continued walking and reached the commuter station. "I'll take you out, I promise." _Why refuse?_ He thought. He loved to go out on a date with her. Just thinking about it made his heart grew in excitement. "So, when will you be free?"

Ino thought for a moment. She had morning classes on weekdays and part-time work schedules on Wednesday, Thursday and Friday evenings. She always worked full-time on weekends but she could always ask for a day off. The flower shop she'd been working was one of the Yamanakas, though she was not the boss but she always had the privilege to do whatever she liked. If she didn't want to attend for work, or late for her shift, that was fine. But slacking was never really her thing but sometimes, she could not just resist. She seldom suffered from various hangovers after clubbing or partying. Oh, and her nights were always free.

"When will you be free?" She asked instead of answering.

Shikamaru shrugged. It's too troublesome to explain all the details to her. She should've guessed his weekly schedule by now. Ino seemed didn't pay any attention to any of his classes but he doubted she cared less.

"Well?" She demanded.

Not bothering to answer her question, he replied, "This Saturday's fine to you?"

"This Saturday?" Her mind reeled. She had to work but meh, to hell with it. A date with Shikamaru or more precisely a first date with Shikamaru would be fun. "Okay. Fine with me."

"Saturday then." He confirmed. "It's a date."

"Yosh!" She smiled cheerily. "I just can't wait."

_Me, too…_

"This Saturday…hmm…" Ino began to think what she should wear, how she should style her hair, which shoes to wear to match her outfit, should she buy new makeups and such. Her blue orbs lit up instantly as a thought jolted in her mind. "Perfect!" She voiced her thought out. "It's just perfect, Shikamaru!"

He looked at her, clueless.

"If we are going on a date this Saturday, then you'll have much time to prepare." She explained.

"Uh, prepare?"

"Yup." Her tone was light. "I want you to give me the best date ever!"

His face fell. _This is certainly going to be troublesome…_

* * *

They arrived at the biggest shopping mall in town. When Ino said they're going shopping, he thought of refusing at first but later on, she told him that they were out of supplies and it's best for them to go out and buy all the necessities together. He had no choice but to agree.

He was never really good in shopping. Standing alone just a few feet behind Ino and left with nothing to do except to follow her around and made sure she was within the range of his sight, he was beginning to feel bored. Ino seemed not to notice his boredom for she happily chose one thing after another, adding the selected items to her almost full cart. As he paused near the shampoo rack, he felt an unexpected tap on his shoulder.

"Shikamaru-yo."

His eyes bolted out upon hearing the very familiar voice.

Why of all people the one he met that day while went out shopping with Ino had to be his father?!

He turned around slowly. His father was smirking at him, shooting him a look of surprise and amusement. He knew what his father was thinking right now. The shopping mall was the least expected place for him to be found.

"Old man." He addressed his father dryly. He secretly glanced at Ino, who was still busy in selecting a few more items for the household. She didn't seem to be aware of the presence of the older Nara. Shikamaru sighed in relief. He wasn't ready to let anybody of his family know about Ino yet. "What are you doing here?"

Shikaku narrowed his eyes. "That's my line, son. What are _you_ doing here?"

"The same reason you're here." Shikamaru looked for his mother. Good, she was out of his sight.

"Oh?" His father echoed teasingly. "Shopping?"

"Yeah."

His father noticed his empty hands and shot him a look of question. He ignored the look. "You haven't answered my question, old man. Why are you here?"

"The same reason you're here." Damn, was his father a genius too?

Shikaku began to explain. "Your mother wants to shop here. She's bored shopping at the same place every time. So, we're here for a change. Though it's troublesome driving all the way to this place…"

"Where's mom?"

"Ah…I don't know. I lost the track of her. I was about to look for her when suddenly I see you here." He grinned. "So shopping, eh? With who?" He knew his son hated shopping so he assumed that Shikamaru must be here with somebody.

"Nobody." Shikamaru shrugged. "I'm alone as you can see."

"Really?" Shikamaru feared the grin spread across his father's worn-out face. If the old man knew that he was out with a person opposite his sex, it would be a _hell_ day at the Nara resident the day he'll come on visit. He could imagine the mocking questions, their never-ending evil grins and the troublesome explanations he had to provide to the Nara women. Even his grandfather probably asked him to bring Ino home to meet the rest of the family and he was not ready for all that yet.

Though he and Ino now was more than friends and less than a couple, their relationship was still lack of a term really. They never talk or discuss that matter seriously from heart to heart. They just let the things happen as naturally for them and go with the flow, though lust always overpowered love. She loved him, he knew that. He loved her, too, though he never say it out loud or express it with words. Ino was not dumb. He knew she knew and he knew she was waiting for him to give their relationship a name. She understood how he didn't want to be attached with anybody right now or let his life being controlled by a certain female and was willing to wait but for how long, he didn't know. He had to prepare himself fast if he didn't want to lose her anytime soon. Ino was getting restless day by day and judging from the countless partying, dates and her wild night activities, he knew she'd done them on purpose, to get him on his nerves and somehow, it worked.

Finally, he found himself was ready to declare the stunning blond girl as his special girlfriend. Ino had given him the perfect opportunity to make her his and when the time comes, he was going to do it right. He will put an end to their friendship on their upcoming date.

It would be an unforgettable memory to her. He wanted her to remember every single details of it. He wanted her to smile every time she thought about that day. He wanted her to cherish that moment to the max. He wanted her to cherish that special moment that he and only he could give her.

When they're officially become a couple, then he'll bring her to meet the rest of the Naras. And he wanted to make the moment perfect, too.

However, there was always obstacle getting in his way.

"Really?" His father had the _grin_.

His mind reeled for the perfect answer but before he could say anything, a female voice called his name sweetly from a distance. "Shikamaruu!" He groaned.

Shikaku looked over his son's shoulder. There, he could see a very attractive blond female was going towards them. Her ponytail was bouncing while she walked and her blue eyes lit up upon seeing his son. She didn't seem to be aware of his presence.

"I'm done with this section. Let's go over there." She tugged on his sleeve. Shikamaru said nothing. His death sentence came sooner than he expected. As he waited in horror for whatever his father was going to say, he noticed his father's dark eyes roaming over Ino with interest. His brows raised in question.

Feeling another pair of eyes staring at her, Ino turned to the older Nara's direction. Her eyes widened in recognition.

"You said you're alone." Shikamaru growled hearing the amusement in Shikaku's tone. "But I see you got company."

"You must be Shikamaru's dad." Ino said cheerily. Shikaku nodded.

"And who might you be?"

"She…ah…" Shikamaru interrupted before Ino had the chance to say anything. "She's…she's my roommate."

Shikaku's smirk grew bold. "Roommate? Really?" Shikamaru nodded furiously. The older Nara ignored his son and focused on Ino instead. "Are you sure that she's only a roommate?"

Ino glanced at Shikamaru and a funny feeling crept into her heart seeing him pale-faced.

"Are you sure she's not your girlfriend, son?"

"Ye-yeah…"

Unsatisfied with the answer, Shikaku shot Ino a question. "Are you really his roommate?"

Ino nodded. It was true, though. "Yes, sir. We're only roommates."

Shikaku gave a long "Oh" at her answer. "So, how's it like living with him? It must be hard for you." He slapped Shikamaru's shoulder playfully. "My son here's lazy to the core. I'm sure he never helps at home."

Ino smiled. "Not a problem, sir. I already got used to it."

"Did he ever jump on you? He can be _dangerous_ sometimes."

Now, that part made Shikamaru smirked and Ino turned beet red. If Shikaku knew who the _real_ dangerous person was…

"Nah, he's too lazy to do that." Ino sent a meaningful glance to Shikamaru and he replied with a knowing smile.

"You said that you'd done with this section right?" Shikamaru quickly butt in to avoid more questions from his father. He really didn't want to deal with all that right now. It was time to escape. Hurry and run!

However…yep, another obstacle came.

"Dear?" Shikamaru almost fainted hearing his mother's voice. "Was you here all this time? I look for you everywhere! You know that I- Oh, hello, Shikamaru. It's a surprise seeing you here." Nara Yoshino came closer to the group. "And who is this pretty girl? Your girlfriend?"

Shikamaru blushed slightly. His mother had always been this straightforward. "No, mom. She-"

"She's his roommate." Shikaku cut in.

"Oh, really?" He knew his mother didn't believe that statement.

"Yes, mom. Really." Shikamaru sighed.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Nara." Ino greeted her politely.

"Nice to meet you, too, um…"

Ino held out her hand quickly. "My name's Ino. Yamanaka Ino."

_Yamanaka?_ Shikaku and Yoshino exchanged a meaningful look. Shikamaru noticed that his parents were a bit tense hearing the family name. Curiosity crept into him.

"Uh…" Shikaku's voice was shaking a bit. "Yamanaka, you say?"

Ino nodded.

"Are you somehow related to…uh…somebody named Yamanaka Inoichi?"

"He's my father."

"Oh…" Shikaku acknowledged.

"Do you happen to know my father?"

Shikaku and Yoshino exchanged a look once again. "He's an old friend." Yoshino answered on behalf her husband. What she did later surprised both Ino and Shikamaru. Yoshino lifted her hand and stroked Ino's cheek carefully, her dark eyes filled with concern. "You are fine…" She whispered. "Thank God…"

Shikamaru blinked in confusion. Why his mother was suddenly acted that way? Ino was confused as well.

Shikaku took his wife's hand. "We better get going."

"Ah…" Yoshino complied and quickly gave Shikamaru a peck on his cheek before turning to follow her husband. "See you later, Shikamaru. Take good care of her, okay?" The old married couple left them.

"What does she mean by that?" Ino asked bluntly.

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru muttered. He smelled something really fishy about his parents' behavior just now but he couldn't make out any conclusion. He lacked information and details. "Like I know…" He decided to drop the matter off. He was sure he'll find out soon enough. "Are you done with the shopping, Ino?"

"Not yet. There's _a lot_ more." Ino latched her arm with his intimately and pulled him into walking.

Shikamaru found himself groaned.

He didn't realize that two pairs of watchful eyes were watching them from a distance. The Nara couple studied the two lovebirds thoroughly as they slowly faded from their sight. They lived long enough to notice that something was going on between the so-called _roommates_.

"Roommates?" Shikaku queried. "They seem to be more than that, I see."

"Definitely." His wife agreed. "Shikamaru's not the type who hangs out easily with a girl unless he has certain feelings for her."

"I never thought that one day they'll meet again." Shikaku brushed his goatee lightly. "I wonder what Inoichi will think about this matter."

Yoshino studied her husband's thoughtful look. "What should we do, dear? Should we let them be?"

"I don't know." Shikaku replied with a sigh. "I just hope it's not going to be troublesome later in the future. They're both practically adults now. We should not interfere with their life." He took over the cart from his wife and made way towards the counter. "Just let them be. Let's see what fate will do to their destiny."

"Maybe you're right, dear." Yoshino agreed. "Time will decide."

* * *

It was nearly midnight and they'd done shopping hours ago. Though he was exhausted as hell, he was still energetic enough to play one game of online chess with some anonymous player. When Ino came to his room to kiss him goodnight, he was halfway to victory as usual. His body may be tired but his mind still functioned properly.

"Starting this Thursday, I'm staying over at Sakura's place until Saturday." Ino spoke to him as she wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him from the back. Shikamaru's attention altered from his game to her.

"Why?" He questioned.

"Hm-mm…I want to give you more time." She spoke lightly. Her lips were barely touching his ear.

"Time? For what?"

"For you to prepare our date." She tightened her arms. "You wouldn't want me to be around while doing that would you? It won't be a surprise then."

"You don't have to go over to Sakura." He muttered. The thought of not having her around for a few days was kind of bugging him.

"I have to." She planted a light kiss on his cheek. "I want you to miss me."

"That's troublesome…"

"And I don't want us to go to our date by walking together through that same door." She let him go and began to retreat to her respective bedroom. "Shikamaru?"

"What?"

"If I'm satisfied with our date, I might give you a bonus reward." She grinned wickedly.

"Bonus reward?" Dirty thought came swimming into his mind.

"Bonus reward." She confirmed. "So, I expect a perfect date. You wouldn't want to miss that, would you?"

_Like hell…_ He thought excitedly as he watched her silhouette disappeared from his sight. He couldn't focus on his game anymore.

His genius began to calculate 200 possible moves to make sure that he'll get the promised bonus reward.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Yosh! Another chapter is done! Sorry if it takes so long… (curses exams)

Let's help Shikamaru to plan the date! Poor guy…he might be a genius but he's such a loser when it comes to romance! He didn't know how to plan a perfect date! So, let us help him minna-chan! Anybody who's willing to help him, please visit my profile page. I have something fun for you guys!

One question…

Is "lemon" allowed in this site?


	5. Plans

OMG! Has it been too long?! Well, here's the new chapter!

Yay! Exam's over!!!

**SEQUEL FOR ROOMIES. ONLY FOR SHIKA-INO LOVERS**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

_A **lunatic** is someone whose behavior is very strange, foolish, or annoying._

_A **lunatic** situation is confused and seems out of control._

Ino is a lunatic.

Shikamaru is also a lunatic.

Ino plus Shikamaru equals to a total lunatic situation.

Enjoy.

* * *

**LUNATIC**

**_© _ArAshiMitArAshi**

**- Chapter Five: Plans -**

**

* * *

**

In the end, he came up with nothing.

Seriously, he couldn't think of anything. He may be a rare genius but when it comes to romance and stuff in similar fashion, he was totally clueless.

Ino wanted a perfect date. A romantic one, he might add. Though this cheesy or mushy stuff was never his thing, he will gladly do it just for the sake of her. Not because of the promised mysterious reward, no. He wanted her to be happy. He wanted her to be satisfied. He wanted her to be proud being with him, to feel she was loved ever so greatly by the lazy ass of his. He wanted her to know how much he treasured her, needed her more than anything in his life. She was his precious, his jewel, his heart and his life.

His everything.

That's why he wanted it all to be perfect.

_But admit it…_ He sighed heavily as he closed his eyes tight. _You are defeated in this game, Nara Shikamaru…_ His windows were spread open, provided him the chilly night air he always loved but that night, he felt like his room temperature was up ten degrees. He was restless and found himself couldn't sleep at all just thinking about what he should do to make the date perfect.

He needed a plan. Desperately.

He groaned and buried his face in a pillow. _What should I do? What should I do?!_

The clock struck two. _Great, just great…_ He muttered under his breath. He knew he should go to sleep as the night faded away but his eyes were stubbornly resisted. His brain kept on working, thinking about whatever idea that spontaneously jolted in his mind. But every time he came up with something, it all vanished in a second before he could have the chance to process it. He probably thought about more than 300 possible moves but in the end, all he could see in his mind was blank.

Printed in big, bold letters. BLANK.

_Go to sleep…_ He encouraged his body. He was tired, really. _You need to rest. Let your mind be free for this moment and you'll figure out something once you wake up… _

Half an hour had passed and his eyes still blinked.

_Dammit!_

He got up from his bed and made his way towards the kitchen. Probably some hot chocolate will help to get him to sleep, he thought aimlessly. But as he passed over his roommate's bedroom, his feet suddenly halted for a stop.

_Wait… What the hell am I doing in here?!_

He didn't know how he got himself inside Ino's room in the first place. The room was dark but he could see she was sleeping peacefully as if there are no worries in the world. The moonlight illuminated her form making her ethereal beauty looked almost impossible. Her blond locks spread across her pillow, glowing softly against the dimly moonlight. The blanket covered her whole body but somehow one of her long, smooth legs peered out from the thick cloth, slightly teasing his mind. He couldn't take his eyes off her.

_She is so…beautiful…_

His feet found its way toward her and in mere second, he was already right beside her.

Blankly, he slid under the cover and joined her on the bed. She didn't wake up due to the added weight on the mattress beside her. She was a heavy sleeper, he just noticed that fact. He rolled his body to face her and studied the peaceful expression she bored thoroughly. They were so close he could feel her slow breaths blowing his skin. He raised one hand up to her hair and slowly caressing every silken strand he found in his fingers.

She moaned softly in her sleep and wrapped her arm around his waist, mistaken him for a pillow.

_What you do to me?_ He sighed. _You are so troublesome, woman…_ He returned her gesture, drawing her closer to his body. He closed his eyes, letting his consciousness slowly left him as he inhaled the sweet scent of her hair. He was sure Ino will be shocked seeing him on the bed with her the moment she wake up in the morning but he knew she wouldn't mind.

_Troublesome…_ He kissed her forehead lightly. _But you worth it._

* * *

Only one word could describe the expression bored on the face before him. 

Shocked.

_Definitely._ His inner self nodded. Shikamaru smiled lazily at Chouji, who still stood blocking the entryway to his house with his mouth gaped open. He didn't expect at all for his best friend to be there so early in the morning. If it wasn't because of his girlfriend's voice brought him back to Earth, Shikamaru probably still standing outside.

"This is certainly a surprise…" Chouji muttered as he took a seat across Shikamaru. "A big one."

"Yeah, I know that." Shikamaru replied wearily. "I could tell from your face."

"So, what kind of business brought you here, buddy?" Chouji reached the remote control and turned the TV on.

"I need help."

"Seriously?" Chouji knitted his brows. Shikamaru rarely asked him for help.

"Seriously."

"Hm…let me guess… This must be something concerning…G-I-R-L-S?"

Shikamaru sank lower on his seat and sighed tiredly. "Yeah…"

Chouji noticed his best friend's troubled expression. He grinned. Somehow, seeing Shikamaru arrived so early in the morning at his doorstep, asking him for help about girls was kind of amusing to him. He didn't know why but the news about he was (thank God!) interested in one particular female gave him some kind of relief. Shikamaru had been single for quite a long time since he broke up with his high-school girlfriend Chouji started to think that maybe he had turned into a somewhat gay.

But when he first heard him talking about a certain blonde who happened to be his new roommate replacing him, a funny feeling tickled his heart. He never thought that Shikamaru will accept a female to share the rented apartment with him. Shikamaru always thought all women were troublesome; judging from his annoying mother and his bossy ex-girlfriend. That's why he tried not to get involved with any of the species.

"Okay, buddy. Spill it all."

Shikamaru looked at him helplessly before slowly explaining everything. About how they met in the first place – yes, Chouji knew a little bit of the information but that's it; how Ino actually annoyed him at the beginning; how he desperately wanted her to get out of his house, his life; how he secretly kissed her when she was drunken out one night; how she mercilessly flirted with him, seduced him to have sex with her; how his defense began to worn out; how he started to feel the same way as her, that they indeed do love each other…

And when his explanations ended with the topic "date", Shikamaru was beat.

"I need a plan…" He sighed exasperatedly. "The date has to be perfect. Got any ideas?"

Now, Chouji was very amused. No, he was far above the level. His lazy best friend, Nara Shikamaru, was willing to work his lazy ass out in order to impress a single woman.

"First of all, why haven't you introduced her to me?" Chouji grinned. "I want to know how she looks like. Is she _that_ beautiful until you tried so hard to prove that you're worthy for her?"

Shikamaru debated with his mind. Should he show the picture to Chouji? He had kept the picture inside his wallet and carried it everywhere so that he could always look at it whenever he felt like it. Ino had warned him not to show the picture to anybody but looking at the current situation now, he knew that Chouji should know what kind of girl Ino was to give him a clear picture for any ideas he probably come up with.

"Here." In the end, he decided to show the picture to Chouji. Chouji took the small photo from Shikamaru's hand and brought it closer to his face for a better look. His small eyes widened. His mouth gaped open.

"Shikamaru, whoaa…" Chouji was awed by the sight of a cute little blond girl. "I swear when she grow up, she'll look a thousand times more pretty than this."

Smirking (slightly feeling proud), Shikamaru took out his cell, flipped it open and searched for a particular folder in his gallery. As the folder with the title "My Girl" came into view, his mind spontaneously replayed the scenes happened exactly two days ago…

* * *

He was close. He had to be careful. He didn't want to be caught. That would be damn embarrassing. 

She didn't notice anything suspicious was happening in her surrounding. She didn't notice about how strange Shikamaru behaved, either. She was so focused in reading an interesting article featured in the new magazine she bought she didn't took note that…

Click!

Shikamaru smiled as he saved Ino's newly captured image in his gallery. The picture, he admitted was a WOW. Ino was lying on her stomach on the carpeted floor, one arm supported her chin while the other was touching the magazine. Her hair was let loose and her face portrayed innocence look for she looked so deep in thought.

But what made the picture looked much interesting was the slight opening of her shirt, which gave him a wonderful view of her cleavage.

Perfect. The picture was priceless.

As he made a move to capture her image for the second time, suddenly she glanced up at him. Hiding his nervousness, he pretended like he was typing a message on his cell. She didn't realize that he had taken her picture secretly. She gave him a smile and he smiled back, and then continued with her reading. He sighed in relief.

"Ah…it's so hot in here." He broke the silence. He stood and stretched a bit before preparing to leave the room. "I'm going to take a bath." She watched him disappeared in the bathroom and heard the sound of running water seconds after.

Then, she smirked.

She got up and grabbed Shikamaru's cellphone which was almost hidden beneath the cushion. He thought she didn't realize his doing but man, was he wrong. She wasn't dumb not to notice his weird behavior. She flipped the tiny thing open and looked through the recent pictures taken and there, she found her flaunting image.

She chuckled just by looking at the picture. Seriously, how on Earth will he be satisfied by…_this_?!

_If you want anything, Shikamaru…_ She thought silently as she stripped off her shirt. _You know you could always ask…_

Feeling fresh and heavenly, Shikamaru walked into the living room but found Ino wasn't there. _She's probably in her room_, he thought as he cleared up the couch. He lounged comfortably while watching the TV but not long had the moment passed when suddenly his cell vibrated.

1 new message.

_**Satisfied?**_

Sender: Ino

He blinked in confusion. _What the-?!_

Then, his eyes bolted out. Just after he closed the message box, there, he saw his Bleach wallpaper had changed. Someone, somebody had bothered to touch his phone! And…and the person was none other than…

_Ino?!_

His heart beat fast. So, she knew his earlier doing?! His face heated up.

_I've been caught?! Arrgghh!!! This was so damn embarrassing!!!_

He stared at his newly changed wallpaper in disbelief. He didn't know that Ino would dare to do _that_. He brought his cell closer to his eyes and examined every pixel of it carefully. There was no mistaking it. The woman clad in only her skin in the picture was indeed Ino.

She was staring back at him with all her creamy skin exposed to his naked eyes. Okay, he wasn't sure though whether she was naked all over because the picture only showed half of her upper body but just the sight of it made his blood rushed along his blood circulatory in a rapid pace. Ino surely had stripped off her shirt along with her bra and took the picture herself. It was the view of her upper body from a distance as far as she could take, her hair was covering her breasts and she was smiling _invitingly, evilly _and_ lustfully _at him.

_Satisfied?_ He recalled the message and grinned. _Hell yeah…_

Wasting no time, he sprinted towards her room and tackled her down on the bed.

Since that moment, whenever she got her hands on his cell, she always took her own pictures herself. She made a special folder and branded it "My Girl" and she transferred all her pictures there. She even recorded a video of her especially for him. You could always look at it whenever you miss me, she had said.

* * *

Chouji was dazed seeing all those. 

"Shi-shikamaru…" He gasped. "How in the hell did you…did you get yourself a hot babe like her?!" His large hand was shaking while holding the phone. "Man! Is she gorgeous or what?!"

Shikamaru smirked lazily.

"You said that she'd fall for you?" Chouji retorted. "She'd fall for someone like _you_? _You_?! _Nara Shikamaru_?!" He shook his head furiously. "She must've lost her head. I mean, what she _sees_ in _you_ anyway?"

"I've been wondering the same thing too, Chouji." Shikamaru chuckled. "Maa… The only thing that I could figure out is the fact that _I'm sexy as hell_."

"You? Sexy?! Oh, come on. You've gotta be kidding me."

Shikamaru shrugged. "That's what she said."

"But then again…" Chouji returned his gaze to the images of a blonde bombshell inside his best friend's cellphone. He grinned. "You really struck gold, Shikamaru."

"Ah…" Shikamaru somewhat agreed. "So, have you come up with any idea for the date yet?"

"Unlucky for you, Shikamaru." Chouji shot him a sorry look. "I have none. Seriously."

* * *

Shikamaru raced through the long, crowded corridor towards the cafeteria. It was a little before noon and he was glad that his last class for that day ended early. That meant he had more time to plan a perfect date for Ino. 

"_Unlucky for you, Shikamaru. I have none. Seriously."_

_His face fell. "Not even at least one romantic idea?"_

"_Yep." Chouji nodded. "Actually, I do have a few in my mind but after I saw how exactly she looks like, all of them were wiped clean from my head."_

"_What do you mean by that?"_

"_Look at her. She's the high-demand type of girl. My ideas would be too simple for her. We couldn't use any of them. That wouldn't work."_

"_Ah…this is so troublesome…"_

"_Troublesome indeed."_

"_So, what should I do?"_

_Chouji put a comforting pat on his shoulder. "Don't worry, buddy. I'll do anything to help you."_

So Chouji suggested a very brilliant plan. He said that it's best for him if he ask their other friends' opinion about how to make a perfect date. Surely they could provide way better ideas than him – well, hopefully. Even though Chouji didn't have any class that day (yes, their major was completely different from each other) but he was willing to accompany him on his research. As he walked to his first class, Chouji said he'll be off to some places. You know where to find me, he had said.

The campus cafeteria. That was the first place he thought Chouji could be found.

And he was right.

"Well?" He didn't waste any time to ask him whether he already got the solution or not once he approached his glutton best friend. Chouji stuffed more cakes inside his mouth, shaking his head furiously. "You have none? Still haven't got any?!"

"Sorry, Shikamaru…"

"Ah…" He sank in his seat. "I'm beat…"

"Don't worry." Chouji mouthed to his side. "Kiba's here to help."

A brown-haired young man with piercing eyes met his gaze. Inuzuka Kiba was a friend from high school. Together with Naruto, Chouji, Kiba and himself, they were the troublemaker of the class. The four of them always pissed their homeroom teacher, Umino Iruka off by any of their silly acts. Chouji always ate in class, Kiba always didn't pay any attention, Naruto always as rebellious as ever and he, as the lazy person in the group, didn't bother to do anything but sleep in class. Sometimes when the lesson got too boring, they always escaped from class to go hanging out somewhere else. Punishment and detention was nothing for them.

"Haa?!" Obviously Kiba had no idea what Chouji was talking about. He just happened to sit beside the big guy accidentally by chance. Not that they planned to meet there or anything. "What exactly do you mean by that, Chouji?"

"Shikamaru needs our help, Kiba." Chouji began to explain. "You see, he wants to take a girl out on a date this Saturday."

"A date?!" Kiba's eyes widened. "Seriously?"

The look on Kiba's face was unmistakably the look of pure shocked. _Of course_, Shikamaru noted with sarcasm. _He practically never thought that finally I, Nara Shikamaru would get on my senses one day and go out on a date._

Ever since he broke up with his one and only girlfriend, Kiba was always been the one who teased him about being single. Having the kind of bad boy looks not to mention his wild and dangerous behavior, Kiba was quite popular among the girls (because as we all know, girls always chase after this type of guy, hm-hm…). He always went off on a date one after another - such a player he was, and sometimes he tried to drag Shikamaru to join him on one of his dates. And of course, the lazy bum always declined his offer. No matter how pretty Kiba came up with a girl, Shikamaru never seemed to be interested.

_But now…_ Kiba grinned. He wondered what kind of girl who succeeded in making Shikamaru turned weary like this. _Maybe she's a supergoddess…_

"Wipe your stupid grin off." Shikamaru snapped. "And help me with a plan or something."

"Whoaa… This is really surprising, Shikamaru."

"Yeah, I know. Your face says it all." _What a pain…_

"You always go out on dates, right Kiba?" Chouji shot him a question. "So, you must know what a guy should do to make a perfect date. Why don't you spill some of your secrets with us?"

"Hold a sec. Why Shikamaru has to make a perfect date?"

"Because the girl he's about to take out is not an ordinary girl." Chouji replied.

"So I thought." Kiba nodded. "Hey, do you _really_ like this girl, Shikamaru?"

"So what if I did?"

"I bet she's gorgeous…" Kiba said dreamily.

"Cut whatever images you had in your mind, Kiba." Shikamaru warned. The thought of having somebody fantasized about Ino made his blood slightly boiled - even if the person was one his friends.

"Man, you really are serious about impressing her." Kiba chuckled. "Hm…plan for a perfect date, huh? Let's see…"

Advice from Dr. Love #1, Kiba:

"A walk in the park will do."

"You think she's a dog?"

"Why not? It's romantic."

"Romantic my ass." Shikamaru dropped his head on the table, certainly defeated. "This is so troublesome…"

Kiba ignored his remark as his sharp sight detected a familiar somebody just walked into the cafeteria. He waved at the person, trying to get his attention. "Hey, Shino!"

"Hey." After purchasing a glass of orange juice and some cookies, the tall, spiky-head guy approached them quietly. His appearance was quite weird to some people, I mean, hello? Who wore sunglasses along with trench coat? It's not raining and I know winter is approaching but don't he supposed to leave his sunglasses back in the summer? But then again, maybe it's just Shino's style.

"Good for you to be here, Shino." Chouji eyed his cookies. "We need your opinion on something."

_Is Shino the right person to ask?_ Shikamaru thought dully. Shino was never the one who went hanging out with a girl as far as he could remember. Not that he was bad looking or something but often girls found him…too complex for his simple looks. For example, they hardly understood his saying.

And he found himself didn't understand him, either.

Advice from Dr. Love #2, Shino:

"Sweet."

Shikamaru frowned. That one simple word, he really didn't get what was the meaning of it.

"Elaborate, please?"

A drop of sweat trickled down Shino's smooth forehead. Maybe it was hard for him to decipher what he meant himself.

"Girls are like bugs – bees. They like sweet things."

"So?" Shikamaru encouraged him to say more.

"Do something sweet for her on your date."

"Sweet things? Such as?"

"…"

That's all Shikamaru got for an answer.

Later on, he and Chouji bumped into a strangest looking guy ever found on Earth. Guess who? Clad in green, bowl-cut hair and super-round big eyes. Yeah, you're right. His name was Rock Lee.

_His answer might be weird_, Shikamaru thought. _But it doesn't hurt to try._

Advice from Dr. Love #3, Lee:

"Bring her out on a date full with the springtime of youth!" He said energetically and simply, without explaining more. A background consisted of evening sunset appeared out of nowhere. Oh, with the sparkles floating around him like flies were not left behind.

Simultaneously, the two best friends sweat-dropped.

On with the hunt…

They met the Hyuuga prodigy, Neji on their way out to get some fresh air outside the building. The tension he felt in the atmosphere almost made him gagged. _Neji was a genius_, Shikamaru thought absent-mindedly and decided to give a try. _Surely he has better ideas than those three!_ Shikamaru was not going to give up that easily for Ino's sake!

Advice from Dr. Love #4, Neji:

"You don't have to do anything to impress her." His voice was cold. Once again, Shikamaru wondered whether it was right or wrong to ask someone like him, someone who rarely out socializing, that is. "Planning for a perfect date is just a waste of time."

"Why'd you say that?"

"Because if fate decides that you two will be together in the end, then such effort is a hassle."

_Riiight…_ Shikamaru found himself agreed.

"So, what should we do now?" Chouji wondered the same thing as him.

He shrugged. "I don't know."

"Give up already?"

"Hell, I don't know…"

"Should we ask Asuma-sensei?"

Shikamaru thought for a moment. The news of him strived hard just for one date surely will get the man up to his nerves. The mocking and never-ending teasing will follow soon after and he was not ready for that yet. The statement of "Hot babe" Asuma always pointed at him was enough to make him shudder. "No, I think I pass that."

"Maybe we should ask some more people. What do you think?"

"I don't-"

"I know!" Surely another brilliant idea jolted in the big guy's mind. Shikamaru secretly hoped for the best. He couldn't stand any of another silly theatrical, like what his guy friends had showed him just now. "Why don't we ask the girls? Surely they know what's best a guy should do on dates!"

"You know what?" He smiled lazily at his best friend. "You're the greatest, Chouji."

The first girl they met was Neji's petite cousin, Hinata. The short-haired girl was wandering alone the campus the moment they encountered her. She greeted them politely once they were inside her range of sight.

"Hey, Hinata." Chouji was the one who did the talking for Shikamaru was too lazy for an act. "Can we ask you something?"

"What is it, Chouji-kun?" Her voice was barely audible. Yeah, Hinata was damn shy.

"What do you think a guy should do to make a perfect date?"

Advice from Dr. Love #5, Hinata:

"Ah…um…" She turned weird all over, her face was blushing red and she didn't forget to do the hand thingy. "Per-personally…I-I think…" Certainly she had a lot of _hot_ ideas in her mind but by the way she expressed what she had been thinking right at the moment, surely she couldn't get it out because it was way too embarrassing. And here we know that Hinata was actually not _that_ innocent.

"Thank you, Hinata." Shikamaru quickly cut in. He didn't want to risk having her fainted from the overloaded built up _fantasies_.

Tenten the tomboy was the second girl they found.

Why tomboy? Because this girl obviously far from girly. Just look from the amount of time she spent hanging out with the boys and practiced her skills in martial arts. Chinese-styled shirts and pants probably were the only thing could found in her closet. And though her hair was long, she never let it down but to keep it neatly in two buns on top of her head. How about makeup? Duh…needless to say, she didn't wear any. Not even a touch of lip gloss.

Advice from Dr. Love #6, Tenten:

"I don't know. Date is not my thing." She said simply while cleaning her skateboard.

And that was that.

"I had enough." Shikamaru sighed in defeat, looking at the sky. "I'm going home."

"But what about your problem?"

"I'll think of something." Honestly, he doubted his words. He barely could think of anything anymore. His mind was really tired processing all those possible plans. His genius didn't even help in this G-I-R-L matter.

"Hey, aren't they Tayuya and Kin?" Chouji pointed at a direction.

A rugged looking redhead was walking beside a black-haired girl. Shikamaru recognized them immediately. They were indeed Tayuya and Kin. Those two were kind of his acquaintances; somehow, during high school he had been gossiped with those two. He didn't know how the rumors started but finally found out that the girls actually had the hots for him for quite some time. He never bothered about them, though.

_Here we go…_

Advice from Dr. Love #7 and #8, Tayuya and Kin:

"Of course go to a concert." They suggested in unison.

"Concert?" He repeated. Music was never his thing but he knew that those two were in it. They took music as their major.

"Rock concert." Tayuya swung her flute. "A very nice rock music blasted in the air is surely the most romantic thing on Earth. A date will never go wrong with that. I certainly love it."

"For me, jazz concert or ballet is nice." Kin said dreamily. "After that, a candlelit dinner with just the two of us and a quick stroll on the beach…"

"Sorry girls." Chouji said quickly. "But Shikamaru is going to ask somebody else out, not you two."

The afternoon wore off and soon, Shikamaru was alone around the campus compound. Chouji had left him a few minutes ago, saying that he had to meet his girlfriend somewhere around town. Sighing, Shikamaru settled on one of the benches and rest himself. He decided to sit there for a couple of minutes before heading home.

"_Concert may be good." Chouji voiced his opinion once they were out from the two girls' sight._

"_I don't think so…" _

"_Why?"_

"_Ino may be okay with that but not me." He made a face. "I hate crowded and noisy place."_

"_Man…" Chouji sighed. "You are so difficult sometimes…"_

And maybe just his luck, a familiar handsome face walked past him.

By the looks of it, Uchiha Sasuke was alone but when Shikamaru shifted his gaze a little backwards, he could see the swarm of fan girls was following every of the raven-haired guy's steps. He wondered if Sasuke could come up with good plans. Besides, Sasuke was quite used to Ino's nature and they'd gone on a date once before.

"Hey," he called out as he dragged his feet toward his way. Sasuke raised a brow in question. "Where are you going?"

"Café." Sasuke answered coolly. He felt his stomach. "I'm quite hungry."

"Mind if I join you?" Shikamaru occupied one of Sasuke's empty sides. He was quite hungry himself. He didn't eat anything at the cafeteria before. "I want to ask you about something."

They chose a table far at the corner - to avoid distractions from those annoying fan girls, Sasuke said. Shikamaru understood completely. Soon after they settled down on their seat, he could see all the tables near them were occupied immediately. Sasuke sat facing the wall and him, while he sat across so he got the better view of the surrounding. A light shiver went up to his spine. _Oh, the horrors of fan girls…_ He thought and suddenly felt lucky that he was not as handsome as Sasuke. He swore that the guy's life was like living hell.

"So, what is it you want to ask me about?" Sasuke nibbled on his onigiri.

Without wasting any breaths, Shikamaru explained in a short, detailed explanation.

"Oh…" Sasuke replied. "As much as I know…"

Advice from Dr. Love(?) #9, Sasuke:

"A romantic dinner and go out partying or clubbing afterwards. That's what we do on our date before and she totally loves it."

_Romantic dinner…_ Shikamaru thought. _Sounds not so bad but partying or clubbing…_

"I hate crowded and noisy place."

Sasuke didn't look surprised on his remark. Maybe he already guessed what will come out from the lazy guy's mouth.

* * *

Ino shifted her gaze from the TV screen to the front door when hearing the sound of it being opened. 

"Shikamaru!" She glanced a little at the clock. "Where have you been? Today your classes end up early, right? Why are you late to come home?"

He didn't answer her, instead, he groaned in response, dropping his body beside her on the couch.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Ino asked in concern. She noticed his terrible expression and dark shadows under his eyes. He looked tired and beat. "What troubles you?"

Wordlessly, he shot a meaningful look at her.

"Oh, my poor baby…" She smiled warmly. She pulled his body off from his seat and ordered him to sit on the floor between her legs and began to massage his head.

Her touch felt so good and just in a split second, Shikamaru felt that all the trouble he had been through that day seemed worth the sweat he poured.

Her hand slipped inside his pocket and took out his cellphone. Resting her chin at the crook of his shoulder, she instructed him to smile as she captured the first image of them two.

"Not bad." She commented. "We look cute together, don't you think?"

"Yeah…"

And in the end, he found out that planning for a perfect date was not that hard after all.

He recalled the scenes back at the campus earlier.

Not long after he and Sasuke settled down on their seat, the troublesome couple, Naruto and Sakura came to join them.

"You look all gloomy, Shikamaru." Naruto noted as he took a seat beside him while Sakura occupied the seat beside Sasuke. "What's up?"

Once again, he explained his problem in a short, detailed explanation.

"Kyaa!!!" Naruto slapped his shoulder playfully a few times. "Is that all?"

"Ah…" He winced. "Have any brilliant ideas?"

Advice from Dr. Love #10, Naruto:

No use.

All his _brilliant ideas_ were about ramen, ramen, ramen. He wondered why Sakura bothered to date the energetic moron in the first place. Aside that Naruto was indeed a hunk, I mean (sighs dreamily), he's tanned, blue-eyed and blond…

Wait, wait, wait…

Shikamaru's gaze went directly towards Sakura.

_Why haven't I thought about asking her first thing first?!_ He almost fainted upon the realization. Sakura was Ino's best friend and among all the girls he knew, Sakura was one of the most girly. So she might know what a guy should do to make a perfecto date.

_I don't believe that I'm such a-_

"Stupid guy." Sakura rolled her intelligent green eyes. "You don't have to trouble yourself planning all that. Such effort is a hassle." He wondered whether she ever heard his conversation with Neji earlier.

"What do you mean by that, Sakura?" He asked helplessly.

"Ino already likes you. In fact, she is so deeply in love with you. You don't have to try so hard to impress her."

"But she expects a perfect date."

"As long as the date means spending time together with you, then it's perfect for her."

"Really?"

Sakura nodded encouragingly. "Isn't that simple?"

He felt his burdened mind lightened up a bit. "So what should I do?"

"I don't know." She shrugged. "Just do anything _you_."

_Anything me…_ He thought deeply as he threw his head backwards to caught a glimpse of Ino's comforting face. And just like a rush of cool breezy air sweeping his skin, he knew exactly what to do for the upcoming date.

Ino noticed his smirk. "What?"

"Nothing." He replied lightly, pulling her closer for a kiss. "I just thought of something…_perfect_ for our date."

"Oh?" She cooed. "I can't wait to know."

"You better prepare your part, Ino." He shot a wicked look. "Because I expect a perfect bonus reward."

Two could play that game.

* * *

Later that night… 

New online message.

**Temari: Hey, Shikamaru…**

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Yosh! This one's done! Evil cliff-hanger, I know! 

I'll be gone for a two-week holiday so I don't think I'll be able to post the next chapter as soon as possible. My bad…

1000++ kudos for: Hlomondodeli Majoribanks, ChickenDeNoodleyNoodleIII, Silva-trees, Slintage, Doctor Kiba, aki-child, agent-doo, MonkeyZombieNinja, Sexual-Itako, Flaming Beauty, WolfyAlex, Yin's Crescent, SHADOW DRAGON TWISTER, hatake miji, DesertCat, KagemaneNoJutsu, Hikaru Loves Lantis, Nymphadorena, iamkagomeiloveinuyasha, ss6445, NazaliaSan, Yondie, Narutolover1993 and Elsie-neechan.

Thanks for reviewing!


	6. Ex girlfriend

Hey! Baby, I'm back!

WARNING: The name "Temari" sure will mess things up, so be prepared. The previous chapters might be fun, but this one is different. Contains lots of flashback, angst and tears. Don't say I don't warn you ;p I know everybody who read this hates ShikaTema/Temari (whoops! Sorry for those who don't) but Temari has to appear! She just has to!

(sighs) You guys may hate me after this.

**SEQUEL FOR ROOMIES. ONLY FOR SHIKA-INO LOVERS**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

_A **lunatic** is someone whose behavior is very strange, foolish, or annoying._

_A **lunatic** situation is confused and seems out of control._

Ino is a lunatic.

Shikamaru is also a lunatic.

Ino plus Shikamaru equals to a total lunatic situation.

Enjoy.

* * *

**LUNATIC**

**_© _ArAshiMitArAshi**

**Chapter Six: Ex-girlfriend **

**

* * *

**

He almost gagged seeing the long forgotten name.

**Temari: Hey, Shikamaru… How are you? I know it's been a long time since we last in contact with each other and hopingly you still remember me – which I hardly doubted you've ever forgotten me and the memories we had together ;p I'm coming to town around this week. It's been a long time and I really missed this place. And I missed you, too. I'm looking forward to our reunion soon…**

Seriously, how on Earth he supposed to react on _that_?!

* * *

Ino eyed him secretly. _That guy…_ She muttered silently. _He's been doing that since yesterday…_ Shikamaru was clearly spacing out. Again.

They were having breakfast since half an hour ago but the amount of food inside Shikamaru's plate was still the same. He picked his food rather than eating it and he seemed didn't aware of his action at all. He looked so deep in thought, so lost in his own world. Ino didn't know why he was acting strange so suddenly and what the cause of it, but she knew exactly when did the matter started.

_Yesterday…_ The voice echoed within her throat. _Something happens yesterday…_

"Shikamaru?" She decided to ask. At first, she thought of giving him some space and let him spill out whatever the troublesome matter later, when he was ready to talk about it but she couldn't stand the silence anymore. "Shikamaru?" She called out again when he seemed not to hear the first call.

"Huh?" He glanced up soullessly at her.

"You've been spacing out since yesterday. Is there anything wrong?" Her voice was full with concern. "Something matters? Something troubles you?"

Shikamaru let out an exasperated sigh. _Should I tell her about _her

"You know you could always talk to me about anything," she smiled warmly, trying to encourage him. "So, is there something bugging you?"

_Will she understand if I tell her about _her

"Do you want to talk about it?"

_Because between me and her, there's still left…_

"Shikamaru?"

_One unfinished business._

Now Ino was standing in front of him, worried look cast on her face. "Are you alright?"

_Our relationship might be long over, but still…the thing…the deal… _Without him realizing, his frown grew deeper and a heavier sigh followed soon after. He looked terrible to Ino's sight.

"Shikamaru?"

Finally, he looked up at her and decided, "Can we talk about it later?"

Ino was surprised but she nodded anyway. Though she was always being so difficult and troublesome but sometimes, she could be very easy and understanding. And loving.

"Okay." She pulled him into her embrace. He closed his eyes, enjoying her warmth. She always had such calming effects on him.

Shikamaru broke the hug to welcome her to sit on his lap. He knew he had been a little bit cold to her lately and she deserved some explanation on why he behaved like that but he was afraid to tell her about _her_. And he was not ready to share some of his past yet. Ino rested her face at the crook of his shoulder and tightened her hold at the same time he tightened his arms around her waist.

Maybe something was better left unsaid.

"Shikamaru?"

"Hm?"

"Today's Thursday. Are you going to visit your family as usual? Because you're going to be late if you don't go now."

He glanced up at the clock. It showed a little before eight. "You are going to Sakura's place today…"

"So?"

He grunted uneasily, wanting to tell her without words that he wanted to see her before she take her leave. He didn't want her to leave before saying goodbye. He didn't want to experience the empty feeling he once felt when she moved out from his apartment before without giving any notice. Visiting his family every Thursday was a must – because his mother insisted to see him every week to make sure that he's alright; well-fed and healthy – but today, he didn't feel like it. One, it's because of Ino, two, he always came back late from his visits and three, the homecoming news of his ex-girlfriend bugged him a lot he couldn't think straight.

"Ah…" Ino smiled, slowly understood. "Don't worry. I'll go to Sakura's later tonight. So, I'll still be here when you come home."

He gazed into the blue orbs he admired so much. "Really?"

"Hm…really." She nodded and kissed him deeply.

"I'll see you when I come home?"

"Yeah."

"You will wait for me?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?"

"Shikamaru!" She chuckled a little seeing his childish actions. "Don't worry. I will wait for you. You have my word." She confirmed her statement with another kiss. "Finish your breakfast now and then go."

* * *

_This is going to be a lunatic day…_ He thought silently as he waited for the next commuter to come. He didn't know why he felt that way, maybe it's just instinct.

"_I don't want to break up with you!" _

Suddenly, he heard the voice echoed in his ears and he found himself was staring at the angry blonde in front of him. Somehow, he didn't felt surprised.

"Tema-"

"Why, Shikamaru? This is so sudden! We're so happy together!"

He looked at the uniform he wore before shifting his eyes on Temari's casual clothes. He sighed heavily. Age was not a problem in a relationship for him but it's just so difficult sometimes. For instance, like their current situation.

"Since you went to college, we seldom met," he began. "I think there's no point in having a relationship if we're separated like this."

Anger flared up even more in her turquoise eyes. "So, are you saying that the reason you want to break up with me is because I went to college? That's nonsense!"

"Why'd you choose one outside the country anyway?"

"Because Suna Royal College is the best among the best! And it's my dream to further my studies there! I thought you're okay with my choice in the first place! You have no complaint so far until…until now!"

"Long-distance relationship is troublesome…" He rubbed his neck. "I just realize-"

"But that doesn't mean you can break up with me so easily like that!" Temari clenched her fists. She narrowed her eyes. "Or do you have someone behind my back?"

"Geez…you know me better than that…"

"Or the reason you want to break up with me because it's easier for you to date other girls?"

"No!" He snapped the accusation quickly. "It's not like that, Temari… You know I'm not interested in any of them. I am never interested in any girls-"

"Except me?" Temari cut in.

He looked at her long and sighed again. "Yeah…maybe except you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, yeah…" He nodded half-heartedly.

"No other reason?"

"Nope." He smiled a bit, trying to wash away her anger. "So, what do you say?"

She didn't reply for a long time. He knew she was considering it. Maybe finally she could see that there's no point in continuing their relationship. Being away from each other was a test to stay faithful. Even if he knew that he could stay as faithful as possible and so could she, but he preferred not to do it. He wanted to live his life freely without carrying any possible guilt. Who knows when suddenly he fell in love with another girl?

"You said the reason you want to break up with me is because I went to college, right? And that you don't prefer a long distance relationship, correct?" He nodded. "So, if I'm around will you still going out with me?"

"Yes." He answered easily.

"So, here's the deal. We break up, okay, fine with me. But whenever I come back to town, you have to be my boyfriend again." He opened his mouth to retort but she silenced him. "I don't care whether at that time you have a girlfriend or not or sort whatsoever… You just have to take me out. If you don't say yes, then I won't break up with you."

What other choice did he have?

"Okay." He agreed with the deal. "But I'll be your boyfriend just for one day. Just for a full 24 hours."

Her eyes widened but she made no effort to object his words. Maybe she was too tired to argue.

"Okay." She nodded slowly at her answer. "Okay, then we…we break up."

_Finally!_ He let out a sigh of relief. Though he didn't feel sad, but he knew he wasn't happy about it. Not even a slightest bit.

"Friends?" He smiled, offering a handshake.

Temari didn't cry. She didn't even shed a single tear but the look of sadness was in place. She stared at his hand long before she took it in hers.

"Friends." She confirmed. "But don't ever forget about the deal we just made."

"I won't." He answered with a smile. "I promise."

_Shoot…_ Shikamaru muttered under his breath as reality snapped back into his head. _If I know the promise could become troublesome…_

…**and I hope you still remember our deal**

* * *

Ino stood before Shikamaru, who at that time was lying between the cushions on the couch, watching his favorite anime on TV. He didn't stay long in today's visit – he was afraid he'll miss her when she took her leave.

Now it was a little over nine and she was ready to go.

"I will miss this sight," she formed a rectangle with her fingers, framing his image. Shikamaru just looked oh so sexy lying there, only in sweatpants, bare-chested, and his hair was down and slightly wet from the shower he took earlier.

He smirked lazily at her. "Then don't leave."

She stepped closer until her knees touched the couch. "Mm…trying to change my mind, are you? How wicked…" She eyed him intently and sighed. "I'm sure I will miss this sexy guy here…"

Shikamaru got up, took her by the wrists and knocked her stumble on his chest. He wrapped his arms securely around her waist as if not going to let her go any moment. "Then stay…" He murmured seductively. "Don't go…"

"Mm…" She responded in ecstasy when he caught her mouth fully. She just loved the way his slick tongue worked teasing her inner walls.

"Hey," she spoke after the kiss was broken. "I always wondered how a lazy guy like you could get such a nice abs like this…" She circled on his bare skin. "Not to mention your tan and perfectly toned body… Tell me, what's your secret?"

He grinned. "Maa…I'll tell you if you tell me your secret first." His hands wandered up and down her length.

"Oh, it's no secret." Ino breathed hard. "I just dance a lot."

"I see." He eyed her close.

"So, tell me your secret."

"I play basketball back in high school." He replied thoughtfully. "It's not because I wanted to join in the first place – I know I'm lazy, but it's because of my friends forced me to join in. Some practice and this is the result."

"Whoa…you sure practiced very hard." Ino commented, eyeing his tanned chest once again. "What is your position?"

"Playmaker."

That one simple answer jolted some electricity inside Ino's mind. Her eyes widened as if remembering something.

"Playmaker you say?" She asked. "Konoha Public High? Same team with Naruto?"

Shikamaru nodded, wondering why she suddenly brought up the questions.

She cracked a grin. "Aha! I've seen you before! I couldn't believe I've ever forgotten you!"

"Haa?!"

The time flew backwards, back to where Konoha Public High battled with Konoha Private High in a basketball match - a deadly match to determine which school would be the champion of the district.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun looks so cool!" Ino praised the raven-haired boy excitedly. She was watching the final match between her school, Konoha Private HS against Konoha Public HS in Konoha Public HS gym. Sakura was sitting beside her, thrilled and excited as well. Basketball was really a favorite game for them two because it's hot, fun, and full with gorgeous sweaty boys. "Don't you think so, Sakura?"

"Yeah…" Sakura answered her but her eyes were not on Sasuke's direction. She was looking somewhere else.

"He's really the sexiest man alive." Ino was still admiring. Sakura nodded half-heartedly. Her jade eyes were shining but not because of the handsome Uchiha boy.

"Hell, he's gorgeous…" Sakura whispered.

"Yeah, I know…" Ino sighed dreamily. But then she noticed that that compliment wasn't for Sasuke.

"Hey!" She nudged her best friend's ribs. "You're not looking at Sasuke!"

Sakura kept on gluing her eyes on same direction. She didn't even seem to realize the poking on her ribs just now. Ino followed her gaze. "Hey, who are you looking at?"

"That blonde over there." Sakura mouthed, slightly pointing at the said person's direction. There, standing in the middle of the court was a tall and muscular blonde, certainly a drop-dead gorgeous and energetic as hell. There was no denying it. He was hot.

"Oh." Ino replied uninterestedly. She drifted her gaze back to Sasuke, who at that time was guarding a brown-haired player.

"Just _oh_?" Sakura frowned. "That's all?"

"What do you want me to say?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "A statement like, "He looks so cool!" or "Oh, what a handsome guy!". You know what I mean…"

"Yeah, yeah…he's good looking alright…"

"Good-looking?" Sakura frowned even more. "He's not just good-looking! He's god-looking!"

"Okay, yeah… He's _god_-looking."

"You're not interested in him?" Ino shook his head. "Why?"

"Because he's blonde. Ugh…" Ino made a face and began to explain that feeling attracted to a blonde felt like feeling attracted to her brother (though she had none!) or her cousin. She smiled wickedly at Sakura. "Are you interested in him?"

Sakura smiled back. "Hmm…maybe. I just couldn't tear my eyes off him." She dropped her gaze back at the court. "It must be a wow dating a guy like him. Lucky me you're not interested."

Ino chuckled. "Are you giving up Sasuke-kun?"

"No…"

"So? I don't think that you would hand him so easily to me."

"He's just playing so hard to get! All my flirting goes to waste! I don't know whether I could stand waiting for him or not!"

"I'm willing to wait." Ino smirked.

Her blue eyes traveled around the court again, catching Sasuke's smooth movement. The raven-haired boy was really a good player, the best one she might add. He was very skilled and fast, and he was a sharp shooter, too. With Sasuke in the team, it was almost impossible for them to lose.

In the middle of her gazing, suddenly something managed to catch her eyes. At the end of the long bench where Konoha Public HS substitute players were seated, there was someone succeeded in attracting her attention. No, it was not because he was handsome, cool or something because it was not about the looks that Ino was attracted to but it was because of what he has been doing the moment he caught her eyes that attracted her.

_What the-?! How could he seriously-?!_

Ino couldn't believe what she saw just now. One of Konoha Public HS players was napping in the middle of the heated game! And his team was currently losing, for heaven's sake!

_Oh, my God! Doesn't he have any spirit?!_

She was about to tell Sakura about the boy when suddenly the sound of loud whistle as a sign of timeout echoed inside the hall. The sudden time-out was requested by Konoha Public HS. She looked at the scoreboard and saw that her school was leading the game. Her thoughts about what she saw earlier vanished in a second as the sight of sweaty, sexy Sasuke came entering her mind once again. Sitting right in the middle of the second row, she could see Sasuke clearly and whenever Sasuke seemed to look at her direction, she never failed in trying to catch his attention.

When the game was resumed a few minutes later, the memory about the forgotten sleeping boy came rushing back into her mind upon seeing him standing in the middle of the court. The remaining time left was like a blur to her because all that she knew when the game ended ten minutes later, the numbers on the scoreboard had changed.

Konoha Private HS lost to Konoha Public HS with only one point.

Ino didn't know whether it was a miracle or not for the public school to win or it was because of the exchanged player. She got her answer when she and Sakura came to greet Sasuke.

"Damn…" The raven-haired boy cursed in a low voice once they approached him. "Konoha Public has such a good playmaker…"

"Playmaker?" They asked him in unison. Sasuke nodded and explained, "Playmaker is a player who verifies the flow of the game. Automatically, his team will play according to his rhythm. To put it simply, we could say that a playmaker acts like a tactician or a strategist in a game. If a team has a good playmaker, then winning the game is an easy part."

"Oh…"

"He's new, I could tell." Kimimaro, their school team captain suddenly interrupted. He was a tall guy with shoulder-length platinum blond hair and his eyes were deep green. "I never saw him before."

"Ah…" Sasuke replied, fixing his eyes at the said person. "We better be extra careful next time. He's damn good."

Ino followed Sasuke's gaze and her eyes caught the sight of the playmaker. He was tall and lean, slightly handsome and looked rugged with the silver earrings he wore. He was chattering with his friends, had a towel around his neck and a bottle of mineral water in one hand. When he was about to take a sip from the bottle, somehow he looked at her direction and their eyes met.

* * *

"It was you!" Shikamaru's eyes widened. He did remember about seeing a stunning blonde after the game back then. At that time, he knew he was attracted to her but somehow, he wasn't interested to know her more, or to befriend her. He already had a girlfriend at that time, also a so-called blonde who happened to be his basketball team manager. He knew it was going to be troublesome if Temari knew about the attraction so he quickly deleted the girl's image from his memory.

"Yeah, it was me." Ino smiled. "Wow, I never thought that I will see you again since then, especially under these circumstances!"

"Me, too." Shikamaru replied thoughtfully. "But how come I never see you after that? I know we're in different schools but Sakura always hanging out with Naruto and the rest of our gang!"

True. Since that very moment, somehow Sakura and Naruto happened to exchange phone numbers with each other and soon after that, they started going out and the rest was history.

"I'm not allowed to date, remember?"

"Even spending time with some friends?"

"Yeah. That, too."

"Whoa… Your father sure is scary!"

"He's not scary… He's just…over-protective sometimes."

"Sometimes?" Shikamaru queried.

"Well…maybe most of the times." Ino admitted. "But he's a nice guy, really!"

"Yeah, yeah… I'll try to remember that." He answered, slowly feeling the need to resume the beginning passion they created earlier. His hands wandered on her hips again and an evil smile escaped from his lips.

Ino knew what he wanted and was more than willing to comply with his desire. She pushed herself closer so that her head meeting his and by doing that, her length slightly rubbing his body. He stifled a moan as their lips met and she replied by crushing her mouth deeper into his. They fell into a session of heavy tongue-meeting and lip-locking and almost lose themselves in the process. Ino seemed to forget about her visit to Sakura and if it was not by the vibration suddenly exist from between their abdomen, their clothes probably end up on the floor by now.

"_Maneater, make you work hard, make you spend hard, make you want all of her love. She's a maneater…"_

Ino took out her cell phone from her jeans. "Hello?" She spoke, hardly concentrated on the person at the other line for Shikamaru was busily nipping her neck. "Oh, okay. I'll be right over." She hung up.

"They're here." Ino tried to get up from Shikamaru's grasp.

"Who?" He mumbled, not letting her go.

"Naruto and Sakura. They came to pick me up." She explained. "I need to go now."

"Hmm." He protested by deepening his kiss.

"Shikamaru…" Ino groaned. "They are waiting for me. You have to let me go."

"Five minutes…" Shikamaru tightened his hold. "Just wait for five more minutes…"

The five minutes requested soon turned out to be longer than that. Once again, they both drowned in their own world and didn't realize that they had been kissing each other for almost ten minutes. Ino's cell rang once again and this time, Ino was determined to leave.

"I _really_ need to go _now_. They'll get mad at me." She spoke as entangled her body from his arms and adjusted her hair and clothes. She slipped into her coat and took her small case along with her handbag. "I'll see you later on our date. Don't forget to pick me up at Sakura's and make sure you come on time."

"Ah…" He replied, watching her leaving for the door. "Hey, Ino?"

She paused and turned to face him. "Hmm…what?"

"I'll miss you." He really meant what he said.

"Yeah. I'll miss you, too." She blew him a kiss and left.

Shikamaru didn't know why but the moment she stepped out from the door, suddenly he had a feeling that he was going to miss her real bad.

* * *

"What took you so long?!" Sakura rolled her eyes at her best friend. "We've been waiting forever!"

"Aw…come one. It's not _that_ long." Ino replied as she slid into the back seat and tapped Naruto on the shoulder. "Hiya, bro."

"Hiya, Ino-chan!" Naruto greeted her. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah." Ino nodded with glee. Then she noticed that Sakura still hadn't left the matter off for she was staring at her so intently with her green eyes narrowed. "What?"

The pink-haired girl was eyeing her exposed skin. "Hickeys, huh?"

Ino shrugged. "Oh, come on, Sakura. It's not like you never seen any of them before."

"I know." Sakura replied. "But come to think of it, I remember that I always seeing those every time you come out from the house. Geez, you guys making out too much!"

"Oh, shut up. It's not like you and Naruto are much different!"

Naruto burst out laughing. "Ino-chan has a point there! We're probably even wilder than them, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura poked on her boyfriend's ribs. "Hush! Do you want to let the secret out?!"

"What?" Ino asked with great interest. "What secret?"

"The amount of sex we –Mmfff!" Sakura's hand suddenly clapped his mouth.

"Shut up and drive!"

* * *

It had been a little over an hour after Ino had left and Shikamaru slowly found himself missing her. The house was calm and quiet for Ino was not around to fill the house with her loud chattering voice. He started to see her illusions all over the place and thought to himself whether he had gone crazy or not. He didn't know why he missed her so badly. He felt something strange emerged in his heart as if something bad was going to happen. Even his pulse started to race rapidly. Basically, he never felt that way before.

Suddenly, he heard the ringing bell on the front door. The dingdong sound broke up all his weariness he felt a moment ago. He glanced up at the door questioningly, wondering who the hell came to his house at this hour. He couldn't name any name because it was rare for him to receive a visit. Slowly walking to the door, his mind began to search for any possible faces he might see.

It couldn't be Ino because she got her own keys.

_So, who?_

He swore his blood dried up instantly the moment the person behind the door was revealed. His eyes widened in complete shock and he couldn't breathe for several second. _No…_ He thought furiously. He knew he was gaping. _No! No! No!_

A blonde was standing before him, smiling and obviously happy upon seeing him. Shikamaru blinked in disbelief. _That long forgotten face…certainly belongs to… _He gulped.

_Please tell me that this is just a dream!_

"Te-temari?!"

"Shikamaru!" She threw herself on him. She wrapped her arms securely around his neck as if not letting him go, showing him the proof that she was indeed real in flesh. Shikamaru fell one step back, somehow he expected the hug but somewhat didn't prepare for it. "I missed you so much!"

"Wha-what are you doing here?! How did you know I live here?!"

"Baaka…" Temari released her hold and slightly pushed him away to welcome herself into the residence. She unbuttoned her coat and slipped out from it, undid the scarf around her neck and tossed it on the nearest surface and put her handbag down beside her scarf. She acted casual, as if it was natural for her being inside his house. Her shoes came off next. "You gave me your address when you first moved in here, remember?"

He mentally kicked himself. Oh, how could he possibly forget that? Of course Temari knew where he lived. Since the break up, they've been in touch with each other via email and such, and their relationship was still awfully close. But just after he entered the university, Temari suddenly had stopped contacting him without him knowing the reason why and they lost contact just like that. He guessed that she must've been busy with her college activities and such. She never phone, she never write and she never come home.

Until two days ago her email came unexpectedly.

"Ah…" He grunted, closing the door behind him.

She looked around the house, inspecting its interior. "Wow, nice house." She commented, picking up a small vase full of fresh flowers from one of the end tables. "I always thought that a guy's house could never be this…homey."

"Thanks." He mumbled a reply, standing awkwardly in the middle of the living room a few feet away from her. However, the credit should go to Ino because he never bothered to decorate the house in the first place. Ino was the one who did all the work.

"You are supposed to inform me if you want to come."

"I want to give you a surprise."

_Very nice…_ He thought cynically. He was indeed surprised. No, shocked was the suitable word.

"So, what is your business in town?"

"Some fieldwork to be done."

"I thought you already graduated by now."

"I'm continuing my master."

"Oh."

Temari put the vase down to its original place and turned around to face him. He could feel her hungry eyes were all over his bare skin and suddenly he felt self-conscious though he was used to her looking at him like that.

"So, you said you lived with a roommate." She glanced around. "Where is he?"

He was so caught up in his emotion he didn't realize the word "he" escaped from her lips. Temari must've thought that Chouji was still his roommate, where in fact his best friend had moved out from the apartment almost a month ago to share a house with his girlfriend. "Out." He answered without stating his new roommate's gender.

Her face lit up instantly and she shot him an evil grin, a grin he knew too well when she had something unimaginable going on in her head. She moved closer to him and once again, she had him in her arms.

"Good." She murmured huskily. Her face was so awfully close to his. Her lips nearly touching his own. "Then nobody will disturb us. The 24-hour deal begins…"

He looked at her in horror.

"Now."

She kissed him deeply.

* * *

"Where's Naruto?" Ino walked into the living room only to find Sakura was alone watching the TV.

"He's out checking the tickets." Sakura replied, looking up at her best friend. "I happened to mention that I suddenly have the feeling to watch some midnight movie. He got up and jumped straight into the car."

"Aw… What a sweet guy." Ino occupied the empty seat beside Sakura. "You're so lucky to have a boyfriend like him."

"I know." Sakura smiled proudly. "But don't you will, too?"

Ino shrugged. "Maybe."

"So, have you thought about what to wear for the date this Saturday?"

"No, not yet." Ino groaned irritably. "I have so many clothes I don't know which one I should wear for the date. I mean, I have to look extra beautiful-"

"Oh, come on, Ino…" Sakura rolled her eyes. "Shikamaru already likes you for who you are. You don't have to impress him…"

"This is our first date!" Ino suddenly stood up and hauled Sakura off from her seat. "I just have to be special. Come help me pick the outfit." They walked together into the guest room. "Or maybe I should do some shopping and visit the salon."

Ino opened her travel bag and began to take out every single outfit she brought. Sakura examined each one with interest. Ino surely had brought everything, from black dress to tight miniskirt and she found out that even she couldn't figure out what to wear.

Suddenly, Ino froze in her act. Her eyes widened in sudden realization.

"Oh, no…"

"What?" Sakura eyed her best friend intently.

"I couldn't believe that I…" She rummaged through the bag more. Her face fell. "I forgot to bring my diary."

"Oh." Sakura replied. Ino quickly searched for something to wear. The blonde found her Levi's jeans and quickly slipped into it. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going home." Ino picked up a caramel-colored baby-T.

Sakura frowned. "To get your diary?"

"Uh-huh." Ino tied up her hair into her usual fashion.

"But it's late! It's not safe out there!" Sakura glanced at the clock. 10.30pm. Certainly not a suitable hour for a beautiful girl like Ino to wonder outside alone. "Just let your diary be. I mean, it will be safe, right? Nobody's going to read it."

"There's Shikamaru." Ino checked her appearance in the mirror. "To make it worse, I accidentally left it open on my desk. And you know my diary is full with my darkest secrets!"

"Oh, come on." Sakura snorted. "I don't think he dares to read your diary. Hell, I don't think he even dares to go inside your room!"

"Believe me, he's not that innocent." Ino grabbed her handbag. "I found him beside me in bed when I woke up this one morning. And when I asked him why the hell he was there in the first place, he said he sleep-walk." She rolled her eyes. "What an excuse…"

"At least wait for Naruto to come back." Sakura said, seeing Ino was ready to go. "He could drive you there."

"Nah, I pass that. We don't know when he will be back. Don't worry, Sakura. I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself. I'll be fine." Ino walked to the front door with Sakura trailed closely behind her. "I'll be back as soon as possible. I promise."

"Wait!" Sakura ran to pick something up from the coffee table. She came back with a bunch of keys in hand. "Naruto and I probably will be out to watch a movie. I don't know for how long but maybe we aren't going to be at home once you come back. So," She took a key. "This is for you."

Ino kept the key safely inside her handbag. "Thanks, Sakura. You and Naruto have fun, okay?"

"You, too." Sakura still had the worried look. "Don't stay out too long. Be sure to come back as soon as you get your diary, okay?"

"I will." Ino waved. "Bye!"

"Yeah, bye…" Sakura waved back. Suddenly, her heart drummed uneasily. _What is this feeling? _She thought as she watched her fading silhouette.

Something bad was going to happen.

Ino certainly had no idea about what was going on inside her house right at this very moment.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Yosh! Another evil cliff-hanger (shudders) I see angry readers! Please don't shoot me!

1000++ kudos for: aki-child, Yin's Crescent, ursan-canine, austin the sword saint, tomboy14, burnstar, DesertCat, Hikaru Loves Lantis, KuroNeko1492, Hlomondodeli Majoribanks, Slintage, Everlite, MonkeyZombieNinja, Arasaka, Elsie-neechan, Flaming Beauty, SHADOW DRAGON TWISTER, Silva-trees, Miid, MayakoPapoika, MayumiNorika, hatake miji, tangerine fever, ss6445, Suzako and Lady Kenley.

Thanks for reviewing the last chapter!


	7. Ex boyfriend

Yay! Over 100 reviews! A big success!

Whoever out there who happened to be my 100th reviewer, kyaa!!! (tackles and huggles) Kudos for you XD (too lazy to count) eheheh...

Get ready for the drama!

This chapter is quiet frustrating, I think. Yeah, we all didn't want things to happen that way but (sighs) you guys know me, heh… I am currently high on caffeine so if you get so pissed off, blame the coffee not me.

Bad, bad coffee!

Yeah…you guys will hate me even more… I know I'm evil (winks)

**SEQUEL FOR ROOMIES. ONLY FOR SHIKA-INO LOVERS**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

_A **lunatic** is someone whose behavior is very strange, foolish, or annoying._

_A **lunatic** situation is confused and seems out of control._

Ino is a lunatic.

Shikamaru is also a lunatic.

Ino plus Shikamaru equals to a total lunatic situation.

Enjoy.

* * *

**LUNATIC**

**_© _ArAshiMitArAshi**

**Chapter Seven: Ex-boyfriend **

**

* * *

**

"What are you doing?!" Shikamaru asked Temari furiously once she broke her kisses. He panted heavily, catching his breath back.

"I'm kissing you." She answered, leaning in. "And I was about to do more. You know we never finished even one _session_ because you always stopped midway. And tonight, we have the whole house to ourselves and…" She forcedly guided him to the couch. "We shouldn't let it go to waste…"

"You are so troublesome…"

"You still remember our deal, no?" Temari pushed him down. "That you are mine and mine alone for one full day…"

"I remember about taking you out, that's all." Shikamaru grunted uneasily when he was pinned beneath her body. "Not…_this_."

"You forgot one thing." She looked straight into his eyes. "That you agreed to become my boyfriend again when I gets back and since I already here, that means we are now officially a couple. And couples always do…_this_." She captured his lips again.

_Is it safe for me to do this? Am I considered cheating on Ino?_ Shikamaru couldn't figure out the answers. Temari's kisses slowly blanked his mind. He knew he was drifting away from reality and went straight into her fantasy. He knew he should resist her before anything unwanted happen but things always went differently. It was difficult to deny her, as if his strength was being sucked out every time she landed her fiery touches on his bare skin. His defense grew weak bit by bit and soon, he found himself responded to her. Oh, what a drag. Things were going to be troublesome, he knew.

Good thing Ino wasn't there.

Shikamaru's hands traveled on Temari's body, touching her here and there in slow and soft caresses. She was so aggressive and very inviting, just like a body that had been on top of him over an hour ago. Her strokes felt familiar on his skin and each of his cells reacted immediately upon the contact. He let out a sigh as he kissed her back, keeping his eyes tightly shut so that he won't have to face the thing called guilty, which was looking at him very directly now. He couldn't stop himself anymore, though he knew that the woman wasn't Ino. Yes, he did cursed at himself for being such a jackass, for being unfaithful to his more-than-friends-less-than-a-couple partner but deep inside his heart, he felt that he really have the right to do anything he wanted and desired. He was a _free_ man, wasn't he? No strings attached, right? On top of that, he had been holding himself for such a long time now and he desperately wanted a release.

Besides, he had to keep his _promise_…

Scratch that.

He just wanted a woman so badly.

* * *

Ino halted at the door. She didn't know why but a weird feeling suddenly crept into her heart the moment she was about to reach for the doorknob. Her heart was racing rather fast from its usual pace. She was nervous. Her eyes widened at the sudden commotion inside her body. 

And she absolutely had no clue why her body reacted like that.

Swallowing the bitter feeling, Ino inhaled deeply and placed her hand on the doorknob. Her other hand was ready to insert the key into the keyhole when automatically her hand, which was holding the doorknob tightly moved on its own. It was like a reflex. Slowly and easily, the door swung open.

It wasn't locked.

Ino frowned. It was impossible for Shikamaru to left the door purposely unlocked. And she was sure that he surely hadn't intended not to lock it in the first place or accidentally forgotten to lock it. Shikamaru always was the one who so uptight about security. He always made sure the front door was locked even when they were both at home.

_So, why it was not locked this time?_

Taking another deep breath, Ino pushed the door open for more excess. The door was thick and heavy but it doesn't make any sound or annoying screeching noise. And Ino was glad she was not making an entrance.

Because what lies behind the door was the least sight she had been expecting, or we could say that what she had been witnessing right at this very moment was beyond her wildest expectations.

Her eyes widened even more in disbelief. Slowly, her body trembled in deep shocked. It was like she was seeing a replayed scene. A drama was going on in front of her eyes.

The scene was very familiar; same surrounding, same couch, same actions and…same man.

Except the person who played the heroine part was not…her.

The woman who right now was on top of the hero was blonde just like her. But _her_ hair color was a lot darker than her own, shorter than her length and certainly not that smooth and silky to the touch. The woman was beautifully tanned with a body of an athlete and Ino hated to admit that the woman in fact was a lot sexier than her and certainly could easily draw every man's attention whenever she walked on the street. And just from the look of her back, it was easy for Ino to recognize her.

"_Who is she?" Ino pointed at the picture of him with a certain blonde._

"_She's my ex-girlfriend."_

For a moment, her breath left her lungs as she took in the sight fully. Her body froze in motion as she kept on staring at the two figures which were trapped in a heated battle live on the couch. They didn't hear her coming in. Ino stood straight in front of the door, unable to move as if her feet were glued on the floor. She clutched the doorknob tightly, still not letting it go as a rush of mixed emotions collided at the hollow pit of her stomach. The acidic mixture gurgled violently, crushing her inner walls, burning her cells, making her dizzy and nauseous and ready to vomit the painful disgust out but she controlled her self composure just in time. She couldn't faint - wouldn't faint shamelessly in front of the…the couple. She just couldn't!

Her ego was too high, she was too proud to spill her tears out. She didn't want to break just like that!

_How. Could. He-?_

She just couldn't bear to hear the kissing noises they made. Without thinking, Ino spread open her fingers and let the doorknob slipped out from her grip. She quickly raised both her hands up to her ears but somehow, before she could completely connected her ears with her palms, the door snapped shut with a loud…

BANG!!!

Shikamaru and Temari jumped in an instant. Spontaneously, they broke apart from their doing and threw their attentions to the direction of the sound. When Shikamaru saw his roommate was standing there, with her face white as death and bloodshot eyes, utterly tongue-tied and confused and was going to burst any second, he swore he never felt as terrified as he currently experienced right at this very moment.

The guilt slapped him hard on the face.

Ino opened her mouth, wanting to say something but her voice was clearly buried deep inside her throat. She couldn't speak. A surge of emotions rotated inside her body, bringing invisible tears to her eyes. She balled her fists tight they almost bleed. She stared at him with her big eyes, with a look of pure disbelief, silently questioned him, _what are you doing just now? Why are you doing this to me?!_

Shikamaru was speechless. He was truly panicked. Big time.

He stared guiltily at the floor beneath his feet, unable to produce any words and just waited for her to blow the house up. But apparently, no sound came from her. He directed his gaze back to her way, only to find out she was no longer there.

Oh, there was no way Ino was going to stay and throw a tantrum right on the spot. At least not now, not in front of his so-called "almost naked" _ex-girlfriend_. She wanted to remain strong – at least, looked strong enough.

Shikamaru thought that Ino already left the house. His panic meter went straight up to the highest level instantly, but when he heard a faint sound coming from the direction of her bedroom, he knew she hadn't left. Yet.

He sprinted forward but when he arrived at her door, Ino was ready to leave with a fluffy, purple diary clutched tight in one hand.

"Ino…" Shikamaru called out her name half-begging. "I-"

"Shut. Up." Ino shot him a dangerous look and slightly shoved him out of her way and hurriedly went for the exit.

Without wasting time Shikamaru followed her close behind.

And Temari just stood there, witnessing the drama clueless.

Ino stomped along the long corridor in a rapid pace. She felt betrayed, angry and hurt, and was so close to tears. She heard Shikamaru's fast walk behind her but she didn't give a damn. She just wanted to get away from him. She felt sick seeing his face – his guilty face.

"Ino, wait up!" Shikamaru shouted. He knew he was making a scene and it was not really a good sight with him running in his half-naked condition, chasing after a woman in the middle of what it seemed like an endless corridor. "Wait! This is not how it-"

Ino turned around and faced him angrily. "You know what? I feel stupid." She spitted venom into his face and continued stomping on her heels.

"Wait, just wait…I could explain…" Shikamaru snatched her arm and pulled her to face him. Oh, yeah… He was truly scared to death. He knew he had made a BIG mistake. Ino had caught him making out with another woman live in action. There was no way he could redo his crime. "Listen to me just this once…"

"No, _you_ listen to me, Nara Shikamaru." Ino released herself from his grip. She didn't want him to touch her, not even with the tip of his fingers. His _dirty_ fingers. How could he did that to her?! "You know what? You don't have to explain anything to me. There's nothing to explain anyway! You have every right in the world to do anything you want and it's not really my place to say anything or judge your doing. I feel stupid for not noticing what exactly the thing that has been bothering you since yesterday. It was the subject of "she", right? Why don't you say anything about it? Why don't you tell me what you really want? You think that I wouldn't understand? If you want to make out with her, or make _it_ up with her then go ahead! I don't care! I don't have the right to care! Because you know what? You are a _free_ man, and I completely knew where the hell I stood in your life! Hell…" Ino inhaled her feelings deeply. She was going to break any second, she knew. "We're just _roommates_!"

With the last painful statement, Ino turned away from him and ran, ran to where the safest exit stood in place.

_No, we are not…_ "Ino!" Shikamaru sprinted forward. Man, was she a fast runner?

Ino punched the elevator button and waited impatiently for the door to open. Shikamaru was still a good few meters behind. "Go away, Shikamaru! I don't want to see you again! Go back to her and…" The door was thankfully opened now and without wasting any moment, Ino burst into the cramped space. "And please…just…just get out of my life."

Shikamaru arrived just in time the door shut tightly in front of his face.

For a moment, he was stunned in front of the closed elevator. He placed his palms on the smooth metal surface, unable to believe what he heard just now. His heart was racing fast and he knew that he was in it, that they were definitely in it this time.

"_And please…just…just get out of my life."_

If only he could turn back time!

His body shook in bewilderment. Ino was going to walk out of his life! Ooh… There was no way he could handle that! Shikamaru cursed himself over and over again for being so stupid, so slow and so uncaring, for being so selfish and let a woman as good as her slipped out of his fingers that easily. He quickly regained his composure and hurriedly went back into his apartment, his mind busily planning 200 possible moves to draw her back into his life.

Yes, he had to get her back. No matter how troublesome it could be he just had to. He saw it clearly now. Oh, what a stupid guy he was! He didn't want just any woman! He only wanted her! God, he needed her so badly more than anything else in his life!

"What was _that_?!" Temari asked Shikamaru demandingly as she followed him into his room.

Shikamaru grunted. "_That_ is my "roommate", Temari."

"What happen to Chouji?"

"He moved in with his girlfriend almost a month ago."

"So, she replaced him."

"Yeah."

"How come? You said you never like girls."

A sigh. "Just call me crazy." _Yeah…_ He admitted silently. _At that time, I was really crazy. _But if he didn't let her in that night, he will never know that finally one day, he fell in love with her. And she loved him back.

Temari watched Shikamaru dressed up speedily. She narrowed her eyes. "Where are you going?"

"Out."

"To go after her?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

She scowled. "So, what about me?"

"Figure it out yourself." Shikamaru shrugged, walking into the living room and snatched his cell phone. He dialed a number. "You could choose to stay or _leave_." He could tell Temari was mad.

"Is she that important to you? Something is going on between you two, right?"

"Yes," he sighed, feeling his shoulders were a lot heavier than before. "Yes, oh yes…" He was truly frustrated with himself. "I'm sorry, Temari. I should've said this sooner…"

Temari's face darkened.

"I'm going to call us quit for real this time. No more deal, no more promises. We're off." Shikamaru pointed at the door. "I _truly_ love that woman out there. And I'm not going to ruin our relationship with the mistake I just made. I'm going to fix everything although it would be troublesome as hell but she's worth it. I'm not blaming you for this mess. No, not even a bit. It was obviously my fault. So, please…I beg of you this time, Temari…release me." He breathed hard as another guilty feeling crawled into his heart, seeing Temari was so close to tears. He broke another woman's heart again that night. "I don't love you anymore. In fact, I never thought that I'd ever love you…for real. What we had between us was maybe a slight attraction, infatuation or whatever you want to call it. Or perhaps it really was love but not pure love… So, now… Could you please just…back off?"

Shikamaru didn't hear her answer because right after he said his last line, he left her rigid form just like that.

* * *

Her tears fell like heavy rain. 

Ino couldn't hold herself any longer. Once she was safe inside the elevator, she spilled all her emotions out. She cried until she choked for breath, she cried and cried and cried until she couldn't see the world clearly from her eyes anymore. It all was like a blur to her. She cried until there was nothing to cry any longer for she had cried all her guts out.

When she stepped out from the elevator, somehow a sudden feeling of relief struck her heart upon seeing the surrounding in front of her. The apartment building compound was slightly empty. Good, she didn't hope for audiences or any unnecessary attentions. She knew she was in her worst now and she couldn't bear for anybody to see her in that terrible condition. Even though she knew the situation she was in right at this moment was extremely dangerous, she didn't care if she was on her own.

"_Maneater, make you work hard-"_

One call from Shikamaru. Ino punched the red button instantly and shut her cell off. He was going to get her any moment and there was no way she let him get her.

Because she just made a painful decision.

With her chin up, she determinedly walked out of his life.

* * *

As if she was no longer within his reach, he failed to find her. 

Shikamaru had no idea how long he had been out searching for her. He went everywhere; the closed flower shop, the commuter station, nearby neighborhood and every possible place imaginable in hopes toward catching her trail but that night was just not his luck.

He tried only God knew how many times he dialed her number but his calls never reached her. He only got her the first time but she didn't pick up and cancelled his call in advance. When he tried again, he reached straight into her voicemail. He sighed. She must've had her phone off for _good_.

Failed in calling her, Shikamaru used the other way. Text messaging.

And hell yeah, he'd typed a hell lot of it. Troublesome- no, he wasn't supposed to say or think about that word now.

It was long after that then Shikamaru realized the first thing he should do in his attempt of searching for Ino. Or we could say the first place he should check out.

Ino was staying with Sakura for the time being. Of course she was going there right after witnessing his sin to find comfort in Sakura's soothing voice and Naruto's loving pat.

Damn, his genius wasn't helping this time.

Shikamaru immediately began his journey.

* * *

Without Ino realizing, she had walked all the way downtown. Guess that her feet had its own mind. She didn't know how she'd ended up there in the first place. But one thing for sure, she was very, very tired. 

Tired of crying, tired of walking, tired of feeling sorry to herself. Damn, she needed a getaway.

Desperately.

Her feet brought her to a small 24-hour coffee shop which was almost hidden among the big shops around. A strong aroma of fresh coffee filled her nostrils once she walked in. She selected a seat far in the corner and ordered a cup of coffee, hoping the caffeine inside the dark liquid could calm her nerves and clear up her foggy mind. She was not dumb to just stay outside in the cold breezy wind. Sipping the delicious coffee, Ino took her diary out from her handbag.

She opened the fluffy little book and examined its content. She kept most of her secrets in there. Her darkest secrets were just too much. If anybody had the chance to read one of her entries, surely they will cry their eyes out. Her life – no, her _love_ life was just sad.

_Karma_, Ino thought with a mix of cynical and sadness. _What goes around comes around…_

She didn't know what she had done in the past for bad things kept on happening to her. Maybe she stole someone else's husband or cheating on her best friend or being unfaithful to her own boyfriend. Maybe someone had a grudge on her and cursed her to have a horrible love life in the future.

Hell, yeah… The curse worked just fine, thank you very much.

Since she knew the meaning of love, she was never been lucky in love. In love, she was a loser. Sure, she was a big flirt (mind you) but none of her previous relationships worked so far. Maybe she was just a pretty face. Maybe guys only like screwing with her.

_Shikamaru._ For once she thought he was different from other guys. He himself had told her that fact at the beginning of their relationship.

"…_Usually guys love to have sex."_

"_Not all guys." He objected. "I'm different."_

He was the first man whom threw his face away upon seeing _her_ face. He even made a face at her and his mood could turn sour so easily whenever she was around. And he was the first man whom refused to have sex with her. He _easily_ resisted a very willing and inviting woman to be in his bed. What a weirdo.

"_If you believed the fact that any guy can make love to a woman he did not in love with, well, you are wrong because I am most definitely not that kind of guy!"_

He was the first man whom saw her for who she was, not just her beauty. She thought finally, she found a guy who could love her sincerely, seriously, whole-heartedly, who could love her with all his heart to the end but damn…

Shikamaru was no different. She was dreaming all this time. In reality, all guys were the same.

_Face it, Yamanaka Ino… _

Taking a pen in hand, she began scribbling down.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today my heart was broken again…_

Maybe she just didn't worth even a tiny piece of love.

* * *

Ino was worth all the love in the world. 

_Troublesome…_ Shikamaru thought angrily to himself as he walked closer to his destination. _You really got yourself into a mess, Nara Shikamaru… Ino deserved to be treated way better than this. What a jerk…_

The house was dark.

Shikamaru sank on the front porch. Hell, he should call the troublesome couple just before he went there. Now he was all alone outside like a complete fool. The bright orange-colored car was out of sight. There was no sign of Naruto and Sakura.

And definitely there was no sign of Ino.

Shikamaru groaned out loud as he began dialing Naruto's number. Damn, that blonde didn't pick up. He tried Sakura's. Troublesome, she did the same thing, too.

Shikamaru wanted to smash his head into the nearest wall. The air was getting tense each second. He lost direction. He didn't know what to do now. For the first time in his life, he failed to produce any strategies to fix the situation, not even a single scratch.

There was no use to knock on the door. Nobody was going to answer him anyway. Sooner or later, Naruto and Sakura would probably home and perhaps Ino, too, so the best thing he could do now was waiting.

Waiting. _Troublesome…_ He was the most patient man on Earth he'd ever known.

Shikamaru settled on a bench. He was glad he had his thickest jacket on. The cold October wind was rather strong that night, the temperature went low and he found himself shivering lightly. He was tired and beat, and sleepy. Slowly, his consciousness left him and not long after, he arrived at the Dreamland.

* * *

"Hey, wake up." 

Ino opened her heavy lids slowly when feeling her body was given light shakes. She blinked a few times and when her sleepiness had gone completely, she saw a young man dressed in a black and white outfit was standing in front of her, flashing a kind smile. The man was a waiter, she could tell. As the recognition hit her, she knew instantly where the hell she was in right at that moment.

Somehow, she had fallen asleep in the middle of her writing and she had no idea how long she had passed out. Ino eyed the clock on the wall. It showed 8 am.

Maybe it was just her luck the owner of the shop didn't kick her out.

Ino paid her bills and thanked the owner for letting her stay for the night. She went to the restroom afterwards, wanting to check out her appearance before facing the world outside. Her eyes were slightly red and her nose was puffy, her skin a little bit pale but so far, she still could pass as a beauty pageant winner easily. Fully satisfied, she headed for the exit.

It was a bright, sunny morning – way too different from the dull, cold night last night. Ino wondered around the town aimlessly. She didn't want to go back to Sakura's (because she knew Shikamaru will go look for her there) and most definitely her own shared apartment. Once again, she let her feet took over her body and sometime later, she found herself was standing at the edge of the Central Park.

Ino walked into the park and as she strolled deeper, she noticed the place was more crowded than usual. The middle part of the park, where the huge fountain stood was packed with Konoha citizens. They all seemed to be attracted by something. Slightly curious, Ino made her way toward the crowd. And there, she saw a lot of paintings gathered around the fountain. Even the artists themselves were present; they were at their own spot with their paintings clustered around them in circle, busily painting some more pictures. An art exhibition was being held at the park that morning. No wonder the place was more crowded than usual. Wasting no time, Ino decided to join the crowd.

She suddenly felt self-conscious. As she walked closer to the huge crowd, somehow it seemed like their attentions was shifting on her. Some people who passed her by took double take on her face and whisperings among them came a few seconds after studying her face and figure; probably commented her looks. Ino didn't feel comfortable at all with all the stares she got. They made her feel…naked – as if she was being observed thoroughly under a microscope.

She shuddered lightly, wondering why the hell she suddenly was at the centre of attention.

Not long after that, she got her answer.

Ino saw it clearly. _Oh, my God…_ She thought furiously with a hint of amusement slowly crept into her heart. _No wonder…_

A painting was standing right in front of her. It was huge, hell…it was BIG, almost a size of a door. An image of a woman in the painting was almost as tall as her. Ino studied the picture with interest. She was staring at a very beautiful woman in white, a goddess she assumed. The woman's long blond hair was let loose, falling down her shoulders, reaching her back. She was wearing a little bit of arrogant expression on her face, the look of confidence and pride were definitely in place. But she also wore a look of kindness and sincere and a hint of softness glowed in her cool blue eyes.

Ino could not take her eyes off of the painting. Without checking the artist's signature, she knew instantly who the hell had made such a beautiful artwork. She recognized the drawing style wholly; every line, every curve, every single thing that formed the picture felt so familiar to her eyes.

There was no other artist could paint such a perfect picture like that. Ino knew that too well.

There was no other artist could paint _her_ picture as beautiful, as pure, as priceless like that except…

She heard a movement just beside her; at her left. Without looking at the direction, she knew exactly who the hell was there.

"Hey…" A familiar voice echoed in her ears. "Pretty lady."

Slowly, Ino turned her head to her side and found herself was staring at a pair of coal black eyes. The eyes belonged to a man with black hair and pale skin. Oh, what a familiar sight.

"Sai…"

* * *

"Shikamaru?" A male voice awakened him from his sleep. Shikamaru opened his eyes groggily. It was already morning and the morning sunshine shot right through into his face. "What are you doing out here?" 

"Naruto?" Shikamaru cleared his dry throat. Good, there was no possible sign for him to catch a cold. At least for now. A woman with pink hair and jade eyes appeared in his vision. "Sakura?"

"You're freezing cold." Sakura commented while unlocking the front door. "Have you been sleeping out there all night?"

Shikamaru suddenly remembered the purpose he came to that house in the first place. He sprang onto his feet. "Ino…" He said worriedly. "I need to see her." Maybe she already came home while he was sleeping and got into the house without alerting him for she was too mad at him. He hoped for that to happen.

Sakura slightly frowned in confusion but didn't question anything. She pushed the door open and walked in. Naruto followed suit, pulling Shikamaru into the tiny house. "Aw…" The blonde purred teasingly. "Don't tell me you missed her already, Shikamaru…"

The dark-haired guy didn't answer. His deep chocolate eyes gazed around the house observantly, hoping to catch a glimpse of a blue-eyed beauty.

"Ino…" Sakura called out her best friend's name without expecting anything. She gave a light yawn and stretched her body a little. Her body still sore from the activities she had done with Naruto last night. They'd gone out for a movie and coincidently met with Kiba afterwards and together, the three went out partying at Rock Lee's house. The party was great and Sakura forgot all her worries for Ino. They ended up sleeping there till morning. It was not long after she woke up she remembered about Ino whom she left alone for the whole night in her house. She quickly shook Naruto to wake and they went home immediately.

Sakura walked toward the closed guest room. She knocked on the door softly. "Hey, Ino… Wake up. Shikamaru's here to see you."

No answer. Not even a faint "Go away, it's still too damn early, Sakura". Sakura's frown deepened. Her curiosity leaked out. Okay…something strange was happening around here. She suddenly remembered about the weird feeling she had the moment she watched her best friend's fading back last night. She opened the door and gasped.

It was empty.

The guest room looked exactly the same from last night. Ino's clothes were scattered clumsily on the bed and also on the floor, untouched. There was no hint of anybody being inside the room since the three of them left the house. Just the sight of it made Sakura came up with a conclusion.

Ino hadn't come home.

Sakura sprinted toward the living room and confronted with Shikamaru. Her green eyes flashed with worried. "She's not home." She announced, looking directly at Shikamaru. "She went out to get her diary from your house and hadn't back since then."

_Shit._ Shikamaru's face fell. And Sakura noticed his slightly changed expression immediately.

"What happened, Shikamaru?" Sakura gritted her teeth and glared dangerously at him. She sensed something fishy about his acts; his waiting and his tensed face. "Something is going on. Did you happen to know anything?"

Naruto looked at them both. He could see worry and anger slowly flared up within Sakura and the guilty feeling flashed in Shikamaru's eyes. He knew something was off somewhere.

"What did you do to Ino, Shikamaru?" Sakura was always been so smart.

Naruto's mouth gaped open hearing Shikamaru's hesitant confession.

* * *

"Hi," Sai flashed the blonde a smile. Whether it was a fake smile or not, Ino found her heart warmed up a bit. Not much. Just a little. It had been almost a month since she broke up with that guy and surprisingly she held absolutely no grudge against him. Not even a slightest hard feeling. None. Nothing at all. "It's a surprise seeing you here." 

Ino returned his smile but her smile was weak and sad. Sai didn't fail to notice. He just knew her too well.

"Something's wrong?" He asked with concern. Though his face was emotionless, in fact he was not. "You look a little bit off."

Ino chuckled a little. "Oh, yeah…" She admitted without elaborating more. A heavy sigh followed after. She looked at her goddess picture again and commented, "Nice painting."

"Ah…" Sai went back to his easel. He put a new canvas on, ready to paint a new picture. "I got a nice model."

Ino shifted her gaze to his other pictures. A very huge amusement built up within her upon seeing herself in the all the paintings. Hell, every piece of Sai's artwork was a masterpiece. They all were undoubtedly beautiful.

He was so damn good in expressing her ethereal beauty and proudly showed it to the world.

"Do you like them?"

"Eh, what?"

"Do you like your pictures?" Sai studied her closely.

"Yeah…" Ino took a step closer to him. "I love them all. They're beautiful…"

Sai smirked. "You are a really great model, gorgeous. Great inspiration, too."

Her constricted feeling loosen up a bit. She always loved compliments especially nice ones and Sai's compliment were always the nicest. "Thanks…" She muttered softly to him.

His thin brows arched up a bit. His artistic sense detected something was definitely wrong with her. She looked troubled, no doubt. "So," he pointed at a small chair in front of his easel and told her to sit down. "Be nice to me and tell me what exactly is bothering you."

"Ah…" Ino sighed. "My problem doesn't concern you."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah."

Sai studied her face even more, his brush busily stroking on the white canvas. "Well, whatever the problem is, you knew I could be a good listener."

"Thanks but no thanks. My diary handled my problem just fine."

"Still…" His lips curved into a sly smile. "It'll be better if you spill it out to some random human being."

"You mean you?"

"To tell you the truth, miss lovely… I really hate to see your smile off of your face. It kills my inspiration."

"Well, sorry about that." Ino replied with a slight pleasure. "I couldn't help it."

"As a matter of fact, you could."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Tell me the name of the guy who broke your heart."

* * *

"Shikamaru…" Sakura growled. 

"Hey, hey…" Naruto held Sakura tight in his arms. He knew if he let her go Shikamaru will probably turn into a dead meat by now. "Calm down, Sakura-chan…"

"How could I calm down?!" Sakura wailed angrily, her gaze never left Shikamaru's guilty face. "This guy broke my best friend's heart!" She stormed out of Naruto's embrace. "How could you, Shikamaru?! How could you do that to her?! She loves you!"

"I know…" Shikamaru slumped on the couch. "God, I know…"

"Then why?!" Sakura started to cry. "Why you cheated on her? She never cheats on you! Though you and Ino are not officially a couple _yet_ but that doesn't mean you could do…_that_! Is this some kind of revenge? Yes, I know she flirts a little bit too much sometimes with other guys but she always kept her distance! She didn't let even a single guy get too close to her!

And she never makes out with other guys but you! Why did you kiss your _ex-girlfriend_?! Why you kissed her back?! I, myself could not take "the deal" as an answer, Shikamaru! And I knew Ino could not, too! Because you know what? The promised thing is definitely, absolutely _absurd_!"

"Sakura-chan…"

"Ino thought of you differently, Shikamaru. She thought at last she will have someone whom she could love and trust with all of her heart! She put high hopes on you, do you know that? But now, look at what you did! You messed things up!"

"I'm sorry-"

"No, don't you "sorry" me," she huffed an angry breath. "Say that to Ino. Say that straight to her face."

_Oh, I am so damn willing to do that… _Shikamaru thought, his mind reeled furiously. _I'm willing to kneel, grovel or beg; anything as long as I could have her attention back. _

_As long as I could have her forgiveness… _

"But Shikamaru will never have the chance to tell her that if we don't start looking for her now, Sakura-chan." Naruto quickly butted in before Sakura expelled her wrath even more on Shikamaru. As much as he felt quite angry at Shikamaru, too, but at the same time he pitied that guy.

"Oh, gosh…" Sakura gasped as realization hit her. She supposed to check on Ino first thing first. Ino's whereabouts was still a mystery. She could be anywhere. And the important thing mattered right now was her safety. "Yeah, you're right, Naruto. We should go look for her first. Now."

Naruto walked to Shikamaru and offered his hand to him. "Come on, Shikamaru. Let's go find her together. I know Sakura-chan got you real bad but hey, you live."

Wordlessly, Shikamaru took Naruto's hand and followed the couple into the car.

"I've searched for her all night," he spoke as he slid into the backseat. "But she was nowhere to be found. I called on her cell numerous times, too, but I couldn't reach her. She turned off her phone, I think."

"Have you looked for her at her favorite places?" Sakura eyed him from the corner of her eyes. Her anger flared up again upon seeing Shikamaru's helpless look. "Oh, please… Don't tell me you knew nothing about her favorite places…"

"So, where have you been last night?" Naruto asked, starting the engine.

Shikamaru told them that he had gone to the commuter station, the flower shop, nearby neighborhood and all possible places he thought she might be but still there was no trace of her. Naruto nodded while Sakura pursed her lips and shook her head in bewilderment.

"Maybe I should ask Tenten or Hinata. Who knows they knew something about her," Sakura came up with a brilliant idea. She quickly pulled out her cell phone from her handbag.

"That's a good start, Sakura-chan." Naruto smiled at the idea and Shikamaru found himself agreed. "Now, let's just hope for the good news to come."

* * *

Okay, Sai was right. She felt A LOT better after sharing what had been bugging her since last night. It was as if half her problem already lifted off of her shoulders. Though Sai was the least person she had in mind when it came to matters like this, he was her last resort. And Sai proved he was truly a good listener. 

He was silent all the time she spilled her problems out. Never once he interrupted or butted in her words. All that he did was just nod and listen while his eyes often landed on her face as his hand busily completing his painting.

"Whoa…" He spoke when she was finally done. "You really are mad, aren't you?"

"Oh, hell… I am." Ino sighed tiredly.

"Feel a lot better?"

"Yeah… Thanks."

"Not a problem." Sai smiled. "Though I thought I'll lose my ears in the process."

Ino chuckled. Her heart indeed felt a lot lighter.

"Can I say one thing?"

"What?"

"That guy is a jerk."

She shot him a glare. "Yeah, but so do you. You did the same thing to me, too, remember?"

"Aw…just forget about the past, okay? I don't want to talk about it."

"Heh, if you say so." Ino rubbed her arm. "You know what? I walked all the way downtown last night and ended up sleeping in a coffee shop. Geez…my body hurts so badly…"

Sai looked at her long. "Hey, gorgeous…"

"Hm…what?"

"Wanna go back to my place?"

* * *

They didn't know how long they had been searching for her. It felt like forever. Completely tired and beat, Shikamaru, Sakura and Naruto couldn't produce any more guesses of Ino's current possible locations. They lost direction. 

They had looked for her _everywhere_.

"Now what?" Sakura wailed in frustration. "Geez, Ino… Where the hell are you right now?!"

_Oh, God… Please be kind to me…_ Shikamaru prayed silently. _Please lead us to her…_

Their ride continued in a quiet, tensed atmosphere. Everybody seemed to lose their health points bit by bit. Naruto lost his joy to talk, Sakura lost her drive to be mad and Shikamaru lost his strength to feel sorry to himself.

It was when they drove past the Central Park Naruto suddenly stopped his car.

"What?" Sakura asked her boyfriend. "Did you saw her somewhere?"

"No…" Naruto muttered a reply. He threw his gaze around the place, busily scanning the surrounding. "I just…I just have the feeling that Ino-chan is probably here."

"Brotherly instinct, huh?" Sakura grinned weakly. Even in the midst of despair, she still managed to crack a joke.

"What makes you feel that way, Naruto?" Shikamaru pointed him a question as he stepped out of the car.

Naruto shrugged, leading the two toward the center of the large park where the huge crowd gathered around. "Oh, I don't know, Shikamaru. I just have this weird feeling."

"Maybe it's because of this place where Ino met him for the first time." Sakura latched her arm on Naruto's.

"Him?" Shikamaru asked, puzzled.

"Sai." Sakura explained. "Ino's ex-boyfriend."

* * *

Time: A few months back. 

Venue: Central Park

Characters/Pairing: Ino, Naruto/Sakura, Sai.

It was a beautiful summer morning at the Central Park. Though the hour was still early, we could see many joggers and morning walkers were hanging around the large park. It was quite a peaceful sight with young and old citizens gathered together doing their own activities. Some were jogging, some were walking their dogs, and some were chattering among their friends, some were doing tai-chi and yoga, some were having simple breakfast, and even some were doing absolutely nothing.

The trio; Ino, Sakura and Naruto were just finished their morning jog and currently were sitting on one of the many benches in the park, calming their ragged breaths and relaxed themselves. It was one of the days when they suddenly had the drive to do some healthy exercise.

Somehow, in the midst of their relaxation and little chats, a handsome guy with black hair and matched eyes came to approach them.

Or more specifically, came to approach Ino.

"Hey, there, miss lovely…" He politely spoke with a smile on his face. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Curiously, Ino glanced over to Sakura and Naruto and after exchanging a few meaningful-questioningly gazes, she walked off somewhere with that guy. But of course with Naruto and Sakura watched them closely from a distance.

Sometime later, when Ino came back to her friends, she wore a huge smile on her face.

"Guess what?" She grinned wickedly at them. "That handsome guy just asked me to be his model!"

"Model?!" Naruto and Sakura spoke in unison.

Ino nodded gleefully then told them in full details about how that guy named Sai suddenly got inspired just by looking at her face. He wanted her to be his model for an art collection he currently had in mind.

"He said I was perfect for him!"

So, Ino without hesitating at all agreed.

And the rest was history.

* * *

"Before Sai met Ino, he was just some random artist. Nobody knew his name. But when he came up with his first painting of Ino, he became famous in just a second. That picture… I admit it was a wow. Then he started drawing more pictures of her and made quite a fortune. Not long after they knew each other, Sai asked Ino to be his girlfriend and Ino moved in with him straightaway. She lived with him for a couple of months before she moved into your apartment. The day you met her was the day she just broke up with him." 

"Oh…" Shikamaru nodded, feeling somewhat uneasy. "Why did they break up?"

"He's a jerk." Sakura answered easily. "And stupid."

Naruto laughed. "He's nothing like that! You're exaggerated, Sakura-chan!" He turned to Shikamaru. "Ino assumed Sai cheated on her but all he did was teasing and insulting Sakura-chan."

"Excuse me?!" Sakura rolled her eyes. "Sai did not just tease and insult, Naruto! He was hitting on me! Are you blind not to notice or just stupid?!"

"Hitting on you? Although he called you "ugly"?" Naruto asked innocently, which earned him a slap. "Ow…"

"Say that again and I'll murder you for sure."

Naruto got the warning and gave a knowing smile to Shikamaru. _Women… _"Whoa… What's going on here?"

They arrived at the art exhibition and totally amazed at the surrounding. The crowd was getting bigger and bigger each second passed and they found it difficult to move around. Naruto and Sakura were excited seeing all those beautiful paintings and for a moment, they forgotten about Ino. However, Shikamaru did not.

Hell, he was worried and still is.

He parted way with the troublesome couple and began to search for her alone – _if_ she was here. Oh, he was hoping she could be here! He could not wait to see her!

Oh, how he wanted terribly to drop on his knees and apologize to her at once.

As if Lady Luck finally pitied him and looked down on him, she lit up his dark path and brought him to her direction.

There, somewhere near the huge fountain he finally found her.

Breathlessly, he ran to her direction only to find that the woman he was searching for since last night was trapped inside a painting.

A very beautiful painting. A masterpiece.

Transfixed, Shikamaru could only stare.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?"

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Hehehe… Evil cliffie again! Damn, I'm good… (Readers: "Grrr…") 

Shikamaru: "Great, Ara... Now they all will hate me now..."

Ara: "Aw... But I won't! I will always love you!" (huggles)

Ino: "Stay away from him! Shikamaru's all mine!"

(sweat-dropped) Ara: _Right..._

It's a miracle I finished this chapter within a week! Kudos to me, yay! This is the longest chapter ever! Hey, **Arasaka**… Are you satisfied? ;-)

Christmas candies for: aki-child, DancingQuween, reigning princess117, AcidicParanoia, Kairi and Cloud, DesertCat, Flaming Beauty, Lady Kenley, ya-chan, KuroNeko1492, bubbliangel, MonkeyZombieNinja, tomboy14, Hikari the Assasin, Arasaka, avila7989, Elsie-neechan, SHADOW DRAGON TWISTER, Oxygen Pirate, Hlomondodeli Majoribanks, Slintage, Yin's Crescent, austin the sword saint, summershudder, MayakoPapoika, purplerave, MayumiNorika, Silva-trees, KagemaneNoJutsu and Doctor Kiba.

Hontouni arigatougozaimasu for reviewing the last chapter!


	8. Picture

**Mayday! Mayday! **This is a **repost **chapter! Better **re-read** it again! Slightly **changed** minor details. Gomen… (I feel bad…)

Hi, guys! Weee... (still high on caffeine – blame the coffee!)

**Announcement! For those who entered my contest, I really appreciate you participant. I'm really serious about the oneshot request (the prize!) you know! It's new to me and definitely will become a tough challenge for me, but hey, I'll live. And I promise, I'll do my best to for the request! The contest is still running but I've decided to end it before Lunatic chapter 9 comes out. So, whoever has any ideas; romantic, funny, mushy, everything… Don't be shy! Lay it out! **

**For further information, please visit my profile page, thank you.**

Words in bold italics are the lyrics cited from these songs; "On Bended Knee" (Boyz II Men), "From the Heart" (Another Level), "Goodbye" (Air Supply), "Big Girls Don't Cry" (Fergie), "Leave Me Alone" (The Veronicas), "Nobody Wins" (The Veronicas), "I'm Not Missing You" (Stacie Orrico), "When I'm With You" (Simple Plan), "Gallery" (Mario Vazquez), "All Out of Love" (Air Supply).

**SEQUEL FOR ROOMIES. ONLY FOR SHIKA-INO LOVERS**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

_A **lunatic** is someone whose behavior is very strange, foolish, or annoying._

_A **lunatic** situation is confused and seems out of control._

Ino is a lunatic.

Shikamaru is also a lunatic.

Ino plus Shikamaru equals to a total lunatic situation.

Enjoy.

* * *

**LUNATIC**

**_© _ArAshiMitArAshi**

**Chapter Eight: Picture **

**

* * *

**

"**_Darlin', I can't explain  
Where did we lose our way  
Girl it's drivin' me insane  
And I know I just need one more chance  
To prove my love to you  
If you come back to me  
I'll guarantee  
That I'll never let you go…"_**

"She's beautiful, isn't she?"

Being jerked out of his anxiety, Shikamaru turned his head to the direction of the voice. From what he heard just now, he didn't like it. The voice was almost sounded Sasuke-like. Not that he disliked Sasuke, but the sudden self-consciousness he felt upon remembering the liking Ino picked for that guy made him slightly perturbed. He disliked that feeling, moreover, after witnessing what lies in his range of vision the moment his chocolate gaze encountered a pair of eyes as black as midnight sky, something deep inside him stirred.

Okay, so what if the beholder of those said eyes was so fucking damned _good looking_ than him?

It made him uneasy after he found out that the man was not only sounded Sasuke-like, but he also in fact, looked Sasuke-like.

And it made him uncomfortable after he realized that the man was in fact an artist, hell…a very good one, too, and undoubtedly every piece of art he had in his surrounding, those masterpieces that held different poses of a certain blonde were his.

That man was certainly, definitely, unquestioningly, undeniably the man Sakura and Naruto had told him about.

Sai, Ino's ex-boyfriend.

"Do you like her?" Without looking at him, Sai asked him with a smile.

"Eh?"

"Do you like her?"

"Excuse me?"

Sai gave a monotonous little laugh. Maybe he felt that Shikamaru's reactions were kind of funny to him. "I asked, sir…" He averted his gaze to his possible _customer_. "Do you like her?"

Shot by the repeatedly straightforward question, Shikamaru could only answer, "Why'd you ask that?"

The raven-haired artist turned his gaze back to his canvas. "Your eyes spoke too much."

"About what?"

"The longing." Sai answered calmly. "Like you missed _her_ a lot."

How Sai could read his feelings easily made Shikamaru wonder. It's not like they have met before. Maybe it's because of Sai's over-sensitive artistic sense.

"Are you interested in _her_?" Sai eyed him closely. "I could give you a good price."

Shikamaru didn't know why but Sai's sentence about selling _Ino_ made his blood slightly boiled – though he knew what Sai meant was his _artworks_ of Ino.

"No," he answered gruffly. "I don't think-"

"Oh, come and have a look at _her_ first." Sai waved to his other paintings. "Maybe you'll change your mind. I tell you what, it's good to have _her_ in your house, you know."

Shikamaru opened his mouth to retort, wanting to say that he didn't need any of the said paintings for he already had the real living one in his house. Hell, he had a lot of her in his cell phone, too. But when he turned his head to his left, following Sai's hand movement, automatically his mouth shut on his own when his gaze confronted with one particular painting.

And just by the sight of it, he burned even more.

Shikamaru moved closer to the certain easel which held the perfectly done canvas. He couldn't take his eyes off of the picture. Bitter feeling rose from the hollow pit of his stomach upon seeing what lies before him. He gritted his teeth hard as anger and jealousy flared up within him each second passed, his fists clenched in fury.

The painting was quite small from the first painting he saw, about one third of the goddess picture size. It was beautifully done using oil paints, proudly showing Ino off to the world. The background consisted of a bed or rather a mattress, painted with creamy color. Ino was lying right in the middle; her body was a little bit curled up between the scattered pillows, _naked_. The sheets were twisting messily around her body, covering her bare skin just enough at certain part, where the proof of her womanhood existed. Her long blond hair fallen down her shoulders and her breasts, leaving very little to imagination. She looked like she just woken up from her sleep. Shikamaru's fists tightened upon seeing the look of lust and love lingered in her eyes, along with a faint smirk, dedicated to the person before her, the person who painted her picture. Ino's facial expression was saying, "Come to bed. Let's do it again."

Oh, yes… Shikamaru was totally pissed seeing that painting. The picture was all about nothing but sex. Oh, how he hated to see how well Sai managed to express Ino's feelings of wanting _him_! Knowing that the so-called artist had _tasted_ her before was driving him crazy!

"The look was definitely priceless…" Sai added more fuel on his burning anger. Seeing the messy looking pony-tailed guy was so transfixed on that certain painting made him slightly curious.

And was that envy he saw just now?

"But I like her smiling face best." Sai continued, ignoring Shikamaru's glare. Though he already returned his black gaze on his canvas again, he could feel the other guy's heated aura. He let out a hidden smile, knowing he had poked that guy's sensitive spot.

_Is that guy was the one named Nara Shikamaru?_ Sai thought silently. Somehow, Ino's description about the guy who just broke her heart fitted the guy who was standing before him perfectly. He scrutinized.

Lived up to his teasing nature, Sai dropped another bomb. "You know what? She looks really good with a smile on her face. Suits her better and I prefer she'll look like that forever. A man should not let a beautiful girl like her cry. Tears don't suit her at all."

Sai's remarks were like thousands of arrows, stabbing his chest right through his heart. His ears stung painfully. No longer could hold his raging emotions, Shikamaru spat out. "Have you seen her?"

Sai smiled, knowing that his assumption was true. Yep, this guy was indeed the one and only Nara Shikamaru. "Seen her? What are you talking about?"

"Oh, you know damn well what the hell I was talking about," Shikamaru growled. "Ino has come to see you, hasn't she?"

Sai stared up at the sky thoughtfully. "_Ino_?"

"Stop playing games with me, _Sai_." His patience ran out. "Stop pretending like you didn't know her. I knew you already learned about me. She had been here before, right? Now, tell me… Where is she?"

"I see that you already learned my name, too." Sai smirked. "Let me guess… Ino tells?"

Thank God for Naruto and Sakura arrived just in time before he totally lost his patience, saving him from strangling the artist to death, and also saving him from answering that damned question. Oh, yes… Shikamaru never felt this pissed more than he felt right at that very moment in his twenty years of life.

"Shikamaru!" Sakura called his name out loud. "We thought we lost you! Have you found her yet? Naruto and I-" She stopped abruptly upon seeing a familiar face. Sakura halted in her steps, with Naruto followed closely behind.

"Sai?" Naruto echoed, placing his hand firmly on Sakura's wrist. He was afraid for something bad to happen for Sakura still not forgiven Sai for what he had done to Ino.

"Oh, if it isn't _dickhead_!" Sai waved cheerily at the couple. He spotted Sakura. "Oh, and you're here, too, _ug_-" Seeing Sakura's dangerous look, he dropped his hand. "Never mind."

"You haven't answered my question yet," Shikamaru growled, drawing Sai's attention back to him.

"What? Sai knew where Ino-chan has been?"

Shikamaru shrugged. "I'm not sure."

"Ino had been here before, am I right, Sai?" Sakura asked demandingly.

Sai looked at them three innocently. "Why'd you guys look for her? And what's with those worried faces? Something happened?"

"Just answer my question, dammit." Sakura gritted her teeth. Oh, yes…her patience was running out, too. "And keep your fake smile off of your face."

"Geez… Why are you always so mean to me?" Sai directed his gaze back to his canvas.

"Sai…" Naruto shot a stern look. He also lost his patience. "You better answer that damned question or else I'll have your fucking damned head."

Studying them closely with his brilliant dark eyes, Sai finally gave in. "Alright," he sighed, dropping his brush and his palette to his side. "Yes, gorgeous had been here before."

"Where is she now?" Shikamaru asked eagerly.

Anger suddenly flared up from within Sai. He sharpened his gaze on Shikamaru's troubled face. "I think you better don't bother her right now, _jackass_… She's too upset with you." Way to go to your sharp tongue, Sai.

"What?"

"She'd told me everything that had happened between you two, from the beginning till the end." Sai explained with a darkened mood. "You broke her heart really badly, you know."

Bitter feeling arose from his chest. Shikamaru clenched his fists hard. Yes, he knew he was wrong but he didn't need anymore person to point out that mistake straight to his face again. Much less an ex-boyfriend.

"I hate to see her almost in tears."

_I know, I know…_ Shikamaru inhaled heavily, closing his eyes. The guilt was getting heavier each second passed. He had to see her fast.

"Where is she, Sai?" Sakura pleaded. She was truly worried for her best friend. She knew what kind of situation Ino was experiencing right now. She had seen the blonde's suffered from heartbroken for countless times. Sai's gaze softened upon seeing Sakura was almost in tears.

"Gorgeous left me almost an hour ago." He told them at last.

"Where'd she go?" Naruto asked keenly.

"She went home, I think." Sai replied calmly. "I asked her to my place."

Shikamaru's body stiffened. _Please don't tell me that she…_ His heart stammered with agony and jealousy. He found it hard to breathe.

No, he won't allow her to step into other guy's life but him. He had to get –no, he had to _win_ her back!

"Let's go Shikamaru." Sakura didn't waste any moment. "We have to pick her up at Sai's. Naruto and I knew the way."

"Wait."

Three pairs of eyes were on Sai again, questioning him silently.

"I didn't say she went to my house."

"What exactly are you implying, Sai?" Sakura asked angrily. "Stop playing games with us!"

Sai remained calm, picking up his brush and palette once again, and later on, his hand began stroking the canvas delicately.

"You better check her at your own house, jackass."

* * *

"…**_Can we go back to the days our love was strong  
Can you tell me how a perfect love goes wrong  
Can somebody tell me how to get things back  
The way they use to be  
Oh, God give me a reason  
I'm down on bended knee  
I'll never walk again until you come back to me  
I'm down on bended knee…"_**

As soon as they got into the car, Naruto didn't waste any second. After putting on the seatbelt, he started the engine, stepped on the pedal, and hit the road.

The ride was a little bit hurry. Of course, they were eager to see Ino in person after she missed in action since last night. Hell, they were worried about her. Naruto tried to drive as fast as he could and Sakura couldn't stop praying, hoping that her best friend will be alright. And as for Shikamaru, he began practicing his apology silently.

"…**_Gonna swallow my pride  
Say I'm sorry  
Stop pointing fingers the blame is on me  
I want a new life  
And I want it with you  
If you feel the same  
Don't ever let it go…"_**

"Hey, Naruto?" Sakura suddenly spoke.

"Hm?"

"Um…for your information, we just missed today's class."

Naruto's face paled. "Oh, crap…"

Shikamaru mentally kicked himself. Damn, he just missed his class, too.

But there was nothing he could do. Sure, his absent will affect his carry marks but it wasn't much. He'll worry about that later. For now, Ino's matter came first.

Oh, if only he could make the clock turned backwards!

"…_I completely knew where the hell I stood in your life! Hell… We're just roommates!"_

_No, you're not…_ He groaned as her voice echoed in his ears over and over again. _I'm serious about you, Ino… You are not just a fling…_

"_And please…just…just get out of my life."_

Sighing, he leaned back on the seat, recalling last night's chaotic events. Ino's smiling face came into view. Then slowly, the smile painted on her face faded away, her sky blue eyes clouded with pain, eyes dwelt with rain of tears and after that, she was no longer there.

It was his fault she was no longer there.

"**_I can see the pain living in your eyes,  
And I know how hard you try,  
You deserve to have so much more…"_**

_Ino… _He whispered her nameover and over again. The heat of desperate longing for her radiated from his skin. Oh, how he couldn't wait to say that he was sorry!

He desperately wanted to tell her that his heart only beat for her…

"…**_Look in my eyes  
You'll see a love that's deep and true  
Tender and strong and all for you  
You can trust this love  
Honest, that's the honest truth…"_**

"…**_You deserve the chance at the kind of love  
I'm not sure I'm worthy of  
Losing you is painful to me…"_**

"…**_You gotta believe in the spirit of love  
It can heal all things  
We won't hurt any more  
No, I don't believe our love's terminal  
I'm down on my knees begging you please  
Come home…"_**

The elevator was not fast enough, so they took another route; the stairs. As they raced toward their destination in frighteningly rapid paces, launching two or three steps in one go, they couldn't stop wishing for Ino to be there.

Shikamaru fumbled a little with his keys, unlocking the door with slightly shaken hand. Once the door was spread open, they quickly squeezed through the door and stormed into the tiny apartment.

"Ino!" Sakura shouted.

Naruto eyed every single inch of the living room.

Shikamaru burst into her room.

No Ino.

* * *

Ino stood in front of the large house, calming her ragged breaths. Nervousness crept into her heart, slightly afraid of whatever lies behind the gates.

Actually, there was nothing to be afraid of anyway.

Because the house was only resided by a huge bunch of blond people; her kind.

Like Sai, that place was also her last resort. It was the only shelter she could have thought of right at that critical moment. She had no other choice but to come back. She belonged to that place anyway. She looked down at the fresh soil beneath her feet, recalling the one-year back event.

A tall, blond man was standing in front of her. His face burned with anger.

"Tell me, my daughter dear…" There was a glint of building rage at the depth pool of his cool blue eyes. "Did you seriously _fail_ to get in?"

Ino's nineteen year-old self swallowed hard. She swore, her father was very frightening once he got mad. Most times he was so sweet and caring, but whenever something bad came up or happened _especially_ concerned with her, he freaked out real bad.

"Ino, I'm waiting."

The eerie feeling she felt toward her father right at that moment sent the adrenalin rushing around so fast in her blood she could feel her heart pumped loudly. And she was sure her father heard the sound well.

"Yes, daddy." She managed to croak a whisper.

"Couldn't hear you."

"Yes, daddy."

"Make it clear."

Head bowed down, Ino spoke once again in loud and firm voice, slightly shaken. "Yes, daddy. I failed to get in."

"And why is that?"

"I…" She couldn't produce the answer. "Because I-"

"You fooled around too much!" His father's voice roared with wrath. "I knew it was a mistake for letting you out on dates! See what happened? You couldn't control yourself! You grades slide! Now you failed to get into the university!"

"I'm sor-"

"Don't you ever feel jealous to your friends? To Sakura?"

_Sure, I do…_ Ino pouted. Her face turned sour. _But there's nothing I could do about it…_

"So, what do you want to do now?"

"Err…take the entrance exam back?" She did her best puppy eyes, asking for sympathy.

Her trick worked. Slowly, her father cooled down from his rage. Ino smiled silently in victory. Her father might be mad, but he couldn't be mad for long. He loved her so much.

"I'm expecting excellent result next year. Make sure you get in, is that clear?"

"Crystal." She confirmed confidently.

"You better do your best in prep school."

"Okay."

"No more dating, no more late nights."

"Aw, dad!"

"And one more thing," her father studied her face closely and smirked. "As the punishment, your allowance will be cut down in half."

"What?!"

"I could do worse. Just count your blessing."

"But that won't be enough! What about my expenses? Who's gonna pay for my rent? Food and bills? Clothes? Anything?!"

"If you want money, work for it."

Okay, so that was how she ended up working at the flower shop. And since her family lived at the outskirts of Konoha territory, she moved out of the house to be closer to the prep school she was attending. Her father refused to assign her a driver (added punishment, she knew). She had to support herself and became independent.

The father and daughter once close relationship slowly became distant day by day. She hardly came back home and she was always busy to phone or get in contact with any of her family members. Her father himself was busy with his own expanding business; surely she was the least thing her father had in mind.

But actually, the reason she rarely went home was because she wanted to avoid her father. She didn't want to be controlled by him any longer. The fact that she was not a minor anymore didn't help the constriction on her loosen even a bit.

Ino took a deep breath and made up her mind. Well, go to hell with all that. She desperately needed some time to be away from Shikamaru and her family house was the best shrine she could find peace and calm her head. She thought about the flower field and the large green house at their wide backyard, and found herself smiled. Though she knew her father will add more pressure on her, at least she could fight him back. Just do the puppy eyes thing, he'll melt in a second. And there was one more thing she almost forgot to consider. Her school. Crap, to hell with that, too. Renewing her guts, she pushed the gates open.

"Ino!" A pair of blue eyes confronted with her own once she arrived at the front door of the house and gave several knocks. A tall, blonde, breathtakingly beautiful busty woman came to her view. For once, Ino forgot all her misery upon seeing her celebrity cousin was there, probably she was on visit.

"Oh, my gosh!" Ino jumped in delight. "Ran! It's a big surprise seeing you here!"

Rangiku(1) returned her gesture. "Same here, Ino! It's been a long time! You're hardly home! What? Are you busy or something? And why are you here now, all in a sudden? School's out?"

The smile died on her lips. Ino turned rigid once again, remembering last night's event.

"No…" She whispered, welcoming herself in. Her mood darkened once again. "I…I just have some problem, you know, relationship matter… I need to clear my head. That's why I came."

"Oh." Rangiku nodded, understood. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Mm-mm." Ino shook her head, silently appreciated her cousin's concern. They were always so close. "It's only a small thing, nothing big. Don't want to trouble you."

"Okay." Rangiku walked into the living room. "But if you're ready to share it, you know you could always come to me and talk. If you want to, that is."

"Thanks." Ino smiled. "So, why are you here? I thought you were busy. I sorta heard you got a big project around this time."

"Nah, I just take a few days break. I just noticed, you look terrible, girl."

Ino suddenly felt self-conscious. She brought her hand to her pale cheek. "Really?"

"Really." Rangiku continued her watching. "Looks like you have a hard time last night."

_You have no idea, Ran…_ Ino sighed heavily, feeling suddenly tired and sleepy. "I think I should go up and take a bath."

"Do it now. And you know what? A short nap sounds like a good idea, too."

Ino agreed and headed for the stairs, but before she took a step, something struck her mind. "Hey, is daddy home?"

Rangiku smiled knowingly. She knew about the father and daughter issues. "Don't worry. He's on a business trip along with auntie. He left yesterday."

"For how long?"

"I don't know. Maybe two weeks, three weeks. I'm not sure."

"How about the others?" Ino meant her other family members; uncles, aunties, cousins and such. Almost all the Yamanakas lived together under the same roof. The house was big anyway and could fit everybody.

"They're busy with their own things." Rangiku told the details in short explanation. Ino sighed in relief. She didn't want anybody to disturb her.

"That's good to hear." Ino began her steps again. Her voice slowly faded away as her silhouette disappeared from Rangiku's vision.

"Have a good rest, Ino."

* * *

Ino spent almost an hour in the bathroom, getting herself clean. She soaked herself in the large marble tub, filled with nice and hot steamed water. The aroma of lavender bath oil lingered in her nostrils, giving her head some kind of calming effects. Ino put herself to relax and tried to free her mind.

"**_The smell of your skin lingers on me now…"_**

But she just couldn't get him out of her head. Her mind was full with Shikamaru's images; his eyes, his face, his smile, his lazy smirk, everything. She saw him when she closed her eyes, and also when she snapped her lids open again. He was everywhere.

"…**_Leave me alone  
Get out of my face  
I'm tired and low  
Feeling so misplaced  
Time for you to go  
'Cause I know I'm better off on my own, oh  
Leave me alone…"_**

But he won't easily let her.

"…**_I need some shelter of my own protection, baby  
To be with myself instead of calamity  
Peace, Serenity…"_**

_Please, Shikamaru…_ Ino silently pleaded. She recalled the painful scenes once again and felt the wounds on her heart reopened. _Just…just get out of my life…_

"…**_There was the time I thought you were the one  
Having some fun  
Getting it done  
What an illusion…"_**

"…**_You never say you're sorry  
Try to tell me that you love me  
But don't - it's too late to take it there _**

_**Maybe there's beauty in goodbye…"**_

Hot tears dwelled in her eyes and she cried again. The loud sniffing and sobbing sounds echoed between the cold bathroom walls. Ino knew that Rangiku probably heard her but she didn't care. All that matter right at that moment was she was alone in the bathroom and she didn't want to hold back her grief even just a bit.

She just wanted to let it all out.

"…**_Been through just about everything that I could go through  
When it comes to relationships_**

…**_Now here I go, hurt again…_**

…**_What else could it be he just had to cheat…_**

…**_I hated the heartbreak  
Crying and cheating, the fooling around…_**

…**_What good is love when it keeps on hurting me?"_**

After finished her bath, Ino didn't wait a second. Once she hit the comfortable mattress, her body gave in. She could feel her tensed muscles were thanking her, having her limbs loosen up. Though outside was still bright; it was late afternoon but with her dark purple curtains drew close, it was like nighttime inside her room. Ino wrapped herself securely with the thick and heavy comforter, slightly shivering under the full blast air-con.

She was slowly drifted into sleep but suddenly, a thought jolted in her mind. She quickly jerked up and reached for one of her bedside tables and took the cordless receiver.

She dialed a number.

* * *

"_How come every time you come around, my London London Bridge want to go down, like London London want to go down, like London London be going down…"_

Sakura opened her heavy lids groggily. The sound of her loud ring tone woke her up from her slumber. Naruto groaned upon hearing the annoying sound. His hand roamed searching for a pillow.

"Pick that damned phone up…" He muttered sleepily, covering his ears.

"Hello?" Sakura entangled herself from Naruto's arms. "Who's there?"

"_Sakura?"_ The feminine voice sounded familiar. Sakura blinked her eyes a few times, trying to ease her sleepiness away. She brought her cell in front of her face and checked the caller ID. The number was unrecognizable.

"Ino? Is that you?" Sakura held her breath.

"_Um, yeah… It's me."_

"Thank goodness you finally called! You made me worried! Where the hell have you been?!" Sakura almost jumped. Naruto groaned again, his girlfriend was just so loud. "And where are you now? We've been searching for you like crazy!"

"_Are you alone?"_

"What?"

"_Are you alone right now, Sakura?"_

The roseate-haired woman glanced at Naruto on the bed, sleeping but slowly awoke upon hearing the commotion she caused. "Um… I'm with Naruto."

"_Is Shikamaru there with you two?"_

"Nope." Sakura sighed. She was at her own house. She and Naruto had left Shikamaru after found out that Ino wasn't there, intending to get some sleep. They had crazy time last night and their morning was rough, too. "We're at home."

"_Good."_ She heard Ino exhaled in relief. _"Don't ever let him know I called, okay?"_

"Okay." Sakura promised. She understood her reason. Ino needed some time alone with herself. "So, what's up? Where are you now? Are you at Sai's?"

"_Um…no. I'm at home. Sorry for causing you guys to worry about me. I know I'm supposed to call earlier."_

"It's alright. So, how are you?" Naruto cleared his throat, attracting Sakura's attention. His blue eyes were wide open now. He was fully awake and excited to know that Ino called.

"_I'm fine, really. I may stay here for a while, you know… I couldn't face him right now."_

"I understand." Sakura nodded. "Hey, what will happen between you two?"

Long silence. _"I don't know."_

"Shikamaru's worried about you. Like hell. You're drove him out of his mind, you wicked girl."

"_Oh."_

"Will you forgive him?"

Dead silence again. _"I don't know. I couldn't think of anything right now."_ Sakura sighed. _"I'm really tired. I better hang up. See you later."_

"Ino, wait!"

"_What?"_

Sakura exchanged several meaningful glances with Naruto. "We're best friends for such a long time, Ino. And you know no matter what happen, I will always stay by your side. Shikamaru is a jerk, but I know he didn't intend cheating on you. He's different. You should hear his explanation. Try. Have a talk with him. So, what I'm trying to say is-" Naruto quickly snatched the cell phone from Sakura's hand and continued her words, "give him a second chance, Ino-chan. You do love him, don't you?"

"_Naruto…"_

"He's a good guy, really."

A heavy sigh was heard. _"I'll think about it, I promise."_ Click.

* * *

_Second chance?_ Ino was silent for a moment.

"**_I'm taking my time  
I'm trying to leave the memories of you behind  
I'm gonna be fine  
As soon as I get your picture right out of my mind…"_**

But she knew she couldn't get him out of her mind! She had become attached to Shikamaru more than she expected. She couldn't imagine her life without him. Ino held her breath. She was going to break into tears once again.

"…**_I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry…"_**

_Yeah, don't cry, Ino…_ She encouraged herself. She already cried too much. There was no use in doing that often. Tears couldn't redo the past.

Ino reached for her handbag. She rummaged through a few things in it and took out a painting, which was small enough to fit in her bag. She studied the picture closely. It was an artwork of her, beautifully done by an artist none other than Sai.

* * *

_Time: A few hours back._

_Venue: Central Park_

_Characters: Ino, Sai._

"Hey, gorgeous…"

"Hm…what?"

"Wanna go back to my place?"

Ino looked at him long, considering the offer. Sai's facial expression was like the usual; emotionless but his eyes did held a glimmer of hope. She wondered what the hell Sai wanted from her in the first place. Surely, he couldn't be thinking, suggesting for them two to be together once again. _If that's what he wants…_

Finally, she shook her head, having the decision made.

"Nah, I pass that."

"Why?"

"I don't want to be involved with you anymore, Sai. We're off."

"We could always start a new relationship again, couldn't we?"

"Are you serious?"

"Of course I am. You and I, we're perfect for each other, don't you think so?"

Ino thought for a moment, recalling what she once told Sakura and Naruto. _"He said I was perfect for him!" _

"Miss lovely?"

"True." Ino's mouth curved into a sly smile. "We're perfect for each other. But not in terms of mutual relationship, lovers, no… You don't have any feelings for me. You said I was perfect for you, yes, I agree with that but not as your girlfriend. I'm only perfect for you as your model, not more or less."

"So, who do you think you're perfect with?" Sai eyed her sharply. "That jackass?"

"Don't talk about him that way…"

"You know what?"

"What?"

"…**_You're a masterpiece  
I know that he can't appreciate your beauty  
Don't let him cheapen you  
He don't see you like I do…"_**

"You don't see me like he does, too…" Ino muttered softly. "I'm not just a piece of art, Sai. I am more than that." Seeing Sai turned speechless, she got up. "It's been too long. I'm going home."

"Wait." Sai picked a nearly dry painting, the one he just finished a few minutes ago. "Take this with you."

Ino took the small canvas in hand. The image of a blonde mirrored her facial details, except the one in the painting was…

"Sai?"

"Huh?"

"While you're painting this, I'm not smiling."

"I know. But I don't want to paint your sadness. It's just…that expression didn't suit you at all."

Ino chuckled weakly. "Can I really have it?"

Sai smiled warmly. "It's free."

* * *

"…**_So many nights I dream of you  
Holding my pillow tight  
I know I don't need to be alone  
When I open up my eyes to face reality  
Every moment without you  
It seems like eternity  
I'm begging you, begging you come back to me…"_**

Shikamaru buried his face in his hands, feeling utterly frustrated. He groaned out loud, not caring whether his voice could be heard from miles away. It was midnight, he was on his bed, supposedly drifted into sleep a while ago but something was bothering him, keeping him awake.

Days had come and go without her. It had been almost a week since Ino left him that night and he hadn't heard from her since. He'd asked Sakura and Naruto everyday about Ino's news but they'd told him that they also didn't have a clue of her whereabouts. Her missing was driving him crazy. And yes, he missed her so much.

"_**I'm lying alone with my head on the phone  
Thinking of you till it hurts  
I know you hurt too but what else can we do  
Tormented and torn apart…"**_

He called her cell over and over again since then, but only her voicemail answered him.

"…**_I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you  
I know you were right, believing for so long  
I'm all out of love, what am I without you  
I can't be too late to say I was so wrong _**

I want you to come back and carry me home  
Away from these long, lonely nights  
I'm reaching for you, are you feeling it too?  
Does the feeling seem oh, so right?

And what would you say if I called on you now  
And said that I can't hold on?  
There's no easy way, it gets harder each day  
Please love me or I'll be gone, I'll be gone…"

The clock struck twelve. He knew he should go to sleep. He had to wake up early tomorrow because he was going to visit his family as usual. His mother will throw a tantrum if he didn't show up.

But he didn't have the heart to go.

He wanted to stay home and wait for her return.

* * *

"I'm home." Ino announced her return as she unlocked the front door. Only dead silence answered her call.

The house was empty. Ino eyed the whole house thoroughly.

No Shikamaru.

_Of course_, she muttered to herself. Today's Thursday. _He's probably at the Nara's right now…_

She smiled at the surroundings. The house was in total mess, like a shipwreck. Shikamaru surely didn't bother even a bit for a little cleaning. And from the looks of it, Ino concluded that that guy's life was not the same since she'd been gone. Her heart warmed up, thinking that he actually felt the same way as her.

That they couldn't live without each other.

That they needed each other.

In those past few days, Ino had a long talk with herself, debating whether she should or should not give Shikamaru a second chance. Sakura and Naruto had talked to her about that matter. She knew she had to do something if she truly loved him – wanted him, needed him. After long endless hours fighting with her inner self, she had made a decision. A wise, considerable one.

Shikamaru deserved a second chance. And she was going to give him one.

That was why she returned.

Ino glanced at the clock. It was almost 8 pm. She quickly made her way to her bedroom, dropped her things, grabbed the towel and raced toward the bathroom. It had been quite some time since she last hanging out with her friends at the club.

About one and a half hour later, she already dressed in her regular clubbing gear. Usually, Naruto and Sakura will pick her up at her house but that night, she wanted to give them a surprise. She knew her missing must have caused everybody to worry.

Before she left the house, she made a quick stop at Shikamaru's room. Seeing his messy bed, especially the scattered pillows and twisting sheets, her heart warmed up even more. She could tell that Shikamaru must have a rough time every night.

Ino went to his desk and ran her fingers along the smooth available surfaces. A piece of wrinkled paper caught her eyes. Frowning, she picked the paper up and examined the clumsy scrawls. Words printed on the page brought out her smile again.

Shikamaru had written her name all over the white sheet. She was touched, really.

Noticing the time, Ino placed a thing on his desk, just beside his beloved computer with an invisible message saying:

"I forgive you."

"…**_Yes, you can hold my hand if u want to  
Cause I want to hold yours too  
Well be playmates and lovers and share our secret worlds_**

_**I'll be your best friend and you'll be mine…"**_

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

(1) A character from Bleach. I love her. I just had to add her in.

Okay, happy now? Hope you guys satisfied with this chapter! Sorry about the songs! I just had to put them there.

Wah, it's a miracle once again! Fast update! Applause!

Shikamaru: "I just couldn't wait to come back home! Taxi!"

Ara: "Ah…be thankful to me, _jackass_… (heh!)"

Shikamaru: "Eh, mendokuse…"

Ara: "How about giving me a Christmas kiss?" (winks)

Ino: "How about _I_ give you the Christmas _kiss_, Ara?" (shows fist)

Ah, Christmas! Does anybody up for some Christmas thingy?

Christmas cards for: Hlomondodeli Majoribanks, Silva-trees, suzako, bubbliangel, Arasaka, Endless Snow (and bonus Christmas tree for you as promised!), Elsie-neechan, tomboy14, Lady Kenley, Slintage, MeatwaD9021, MonkeyZombieNinja, DesertCat, Unmasked, WeHoldTheseTruths, Kairi and Cloud (thanks for the correction!), InuObsessed o.o, Bloody Stiletto, aki-child, Kuroneko1492, SHADOW DRAGON TWISTER, MayakoPapoika, summershudder, burnstar, purplerave, BigQuise, Yin's Crescent, Flaming Beauty, XenaiiTwilightMoon, SoccerGurlsKickAss, MayumiNorika, megcabotreader, Oxygen Pirate, Kookie315 and Vladimir Taltos Reborn.

Thanks for reviewing the last chapter. You guys mean a lot to me!


	9. The Date

**Lunatic Contest, "The Best Laid Plans" is now officially closed. Please take note. I will announce the winner in the upcoming chapter.**

Yay! 200++ hits! _Sank yu_, minna! Sorry, sorry, sorry for the late update! I don't know what the hell is wrong with FFdotnet. I tried to update this chapter earlier last week but failed to update new document every time, grrr…

If any of you received the chapter 9 alert but could not access the page, please don't panic.

It was only a notice. I already deleted that chapter so that I could upload the real one.

Once again, gomenasai!!!

**SEQUEL FOR ROOMIES. ONLY FOR SHIKA-INO LOVERS**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

_A **lunatic** is someone whose behavior is very strange, foolish, or annoying._

_A **lunatic** situation is confused and seems out of control._

Ino is a lunatic.

Shikamaru is also a lunatic.

Ino plus Shikamaru equals to a total lunatic situation.

Enjoy.

* * *

**LUNATIC**

**_© _ArAshiMitArAshi**

**Chapter Nine: The Date**

**

* * *

**

"Oh. My. God." Sakura was half-way drinking her punch when suddenly an image of her blonde best friend appeared in her view. "Ino? Is that really you?!"

"Hi!" Ino winked cheerfully. "Miss me?"

"You have no idea!" Sakura sprang to her feet and gave Ino a bone-crushing hug. "I missed you! We missed you so much, you wicked girl! Do you have any idea how worried we were about you?!"

"I'm sorry." Ino apologized softly. "I know you guys cared a lot about me."

"Oh, don't be, Ino-chan." Naruto embraced her as well. "Hey, looks like you made a _safe_ comeback."

Hearing the positive compliment, Sakura took a step back and eyed her best friend thoroughly. Something was definitely different about Ino; she looked a lot happier and livelier. And it was no doubt; she was all out that night. "Wow," Sakura whistled. "You look _really_ good."

"Really?" Ino's clear blue eyes lit up with anticipation. "Do I look that good?"

Once again, Sakura took a good look on Ino's appearance. Naruto did the same thing as well, eyeing his "sister" from head to toe carefully. Ino wore her regular clubbing gear, which consisted of a denim micro miniskirt, matching backless halter top, a pair of knee-length high-heeled boots and a furry coat to complete her lavish look. Her long blond hair was beautifully done down and it was styled in "bedroom hair" fashion; it was given extra volume by the big, loosen curls. The golden locks were shiny and bouncy, attracting men's lusty eyes to keep on looking at her hair (not to mention she was sexy, gorgeous and all).

"You're look absolutely beautiful tonight, Ino-chan!" Naruto exclaimed sincerely.

"Thanks."

Ino turned her attention toward a certain bored-looking raven-haired guy who was sitting comfortably in his seat, whom launching his gaze on her as well quietly. "How do I look, Sasuke-kun?"

"You look fine." Sasuke replied smugly. Ino frowned. "What?"

"Well, _that_'s all?!" She rolled her eyes. "I dressed extra nice today and all you got to say is I looked _fine_?!"

"What do you want me to say?" He smirked handsomely.

"Oh, you knew what I want _you_ to say!"

"Nah, dobe already told you that."

Ino opened her mouth to retort but was silenced abruptly by Sakura. The pink-haired girl grabbed her wrist and brought her down to sit. Her green eyes shot right through her blue ones.

"How are you feeling? Are you okay?" Sakura asked seriously. She felt slightly curious about Ino's behavior that night. She acted like there was nothing happened.

"What? Do I look like I'm not okay?"

"No…it's just…" Sakura fumbled with her words. "Your appearance and your behavior tonight are kind of bugging me…"

"Sakura," Ino put a comforting hand on her best friend's. "I'm fine."

"Have you settled your issues with him? Have you seen him, talked to him?" Ino shook her head. "Is everything all clear between you two? Have you forgiven him? Will you give him a second chance?"

"Sakura, Sakura…listen to me." Ino spoke in a firm voice. "Everything's gonna be alright. I haven't met him yet since I came back; he's not home the moment I returned but I'm assure you that I am perfectly fine, and Shikamaru and I are going to be okay."

"Did you forgive him?"

"Yes."

"Will you give him a second chance?"

"Yes." Ino smiled warmly. Her heart felt a lot lighter saying the word. "Yes, I will give him a second chance. He deserves it. You're right, Sakura. Shikamaru's different."

Sakura returned her smile. "I'm glad you think that way. You should see his face. He's terrible without you."

"Yeah. I know." Ino recalled their house's condition. "You should see our house, Sakura. It's horrible! Shipwrecks look a lot nicer than our living room! Not to mention his bed! Oh, gosh… How could he sleep in that?!"

Sakura laughed merrily and slung an arm around Ino's shoulders. "Oh, I'm really glad you came back, Ino."

"Me, too." Ino whispered softly.

"Are you in for some little dance?" Sakura grinned wickedly. She gave a knowing look, motioning the dance floor and the mild crowd. "Look at them. They look bored. I think they missed you. How about you lighten them up?"

"With pleasure." Ino took off her coat and dropped her tiny handbag on one of Sasuke's empty sides. Sakura rose from her seat and walked over to the DJ and requested some songs.

Seconds after, a familiar beat echoed between the walls. Ino jumped in delight as excitement flowed throughout her blood. She really missed the nights out with her friends; hanging around, dancing and all. Sakura bounced joyfully, picking her best friend up from her spot and the girls went off to the dance floor.

Naruto tagged along with them but just after the song started, Sakura pushed him away gently, leaving her gorgeous boyfriend to stand near the stairs leading down to the dance floor. She kissed him fully on the lips, and with a wink, she murmured huskily in his ear, "Just wait here for a moment and be a good boy, okay?"

"Aw…why?" He whined.

"This song is only for the girls, especially for Ino." Sakura grinned playfully. "I need to lift her spirit up once again. But whatever the song means, you knew that I need you more than anything in my life."

Naruto smirked, understood what Sakura was trying to do. As the song proceeded through the first verse, he could see almost every girl who present in the club went to join his favorite girls on the dance floor, leaving their company to stand by his sides. The dance floor now was dominated by the females, while the males were left standing behind the railing, watching. But they didn't mind at all. It was fun to see the women showing their appealing moves; flaunting their curves out, shaking their bodies and swaying their hips following the music. The men's gazes were all transfixed on the arousing motions before them, enthralled by their beauty.

Ino and Sakura were pointed out by the girls to take the lead. In absolute excitement, the two best friends took their positions exactly in the middle part of the dance floor and danced their heart out following the fast rhythm, lip-syncing as well. Though they were surrounded by the others, they still could be easily seen.

"…**_I don't need a man to make it happen  
I get off being free  
I don't need a man to make me feel good  
I get off doing my thing  
I don't need a ring around my finger  
To make me feel complete  
So let me break it down  
I can get off when you ain't around  
Oh!_**

**_I don't need a man (I'm over you!)  
I don't need a man (I'm over you!)  
I don't need a man (I'm without you!)  
(I'm over you!) _**

I don't need a man  
I don't need a man  
I don't need a man…"

"This song is a lie!" Ino shouted blithely, her voice fought the loud music. "Hell, I _need_ a man!"

"Desperately!" Sakura laughed, eyeing Naruto who at that time was leaning against the shiny iron railings. His blue gaze were all over her, slowly brought her arousal to surface just by looking at those seductive glints in his eyes. He smirked handsomely at her, inviting her to come to him. The attraction she felt toward him was so strong, just like a magnet but she didn't want to give up just yet. Blowing the gorgeous hunk a kiss, Sakura changed her dance.

As the song "I Don't Need A Man" by Pussycat Dolls slowly fading to end, a new song quickly replaced the current beat. Ino and Sakura exchanged meaningful glances. The song was their favorite. A same thought occurred in their minds, making them grinned wickedly in unison.

"**_Ok (ahh)  
Yeahh (ahh)  
Oh, we about to get it just a lil hot and sweaty in this mu'fucka (oh, baby)  
Ladies let's go (uhh)  
Soldiers let's go (dolls)  
Let me talk to y'all and just you know  
Give you a little situation... listen (fellas) _**

Pussycat Dolls  
Ya see this shit get hot  
Every time I come through when I step up in the spot (are you ready)  
Make the place sizzle like a summertime cookout  
Prowl for the best chick  
Yes I'm on the lookout (lets dance)  
Slow bangin shorty like a belly dancer with it  
Smell good, pretty skin, so gangsta with it (oh, baby)  
No tricks only diamonds under my sleeve  
Gimme tha number  
But make sure you call before you leave…"

Sakura moved smoothly forward between the girls with Ino followed her closely from behind. The pink-haired beauty took her position right in front of her boyfriend. Ino appeared by her side and just in seconds, all the girls clustered behind them two spontaneously arranged their positions to the perfect stance. The moment Nicole Scherzinger's voice hit the air, Sakura and Ino launched their dance moves, which were the exact routines copied from the video clip, dedicated only for Naruto.

They danced to tease.

"…**_I know you like me (I know you like me)  
I know you do (I know you do)  
That's why whenever I come around  
She's all over you (she's all over you)  
I know you want it (I know you want it)  
It's easy to see (it's easy to see)  
And in the back of your mind  
I know you should be on with me (babe)…"_**

Jaw-dropped, the males hurriedly gathered side by side with Naruto, sandwiching with each others in excitement. Flabbergasted and fully disoriented by the females intoxicating show, they could do nothing but stare. But that situation stayed only for a short moment. Slowly awakened from the women's spell, they began to shout, clap, whistle, and court, anything to attract the girls' attention.

"…_**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?  
Don't cha  
Don't cha  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?  
Don't cha  
Don't cha…"**_

* * *

Shikamaru unlocked the apartment door slowly. He was just returning from his weekly visit to the Nara resident. Tiredness marred on his worn out face, the depression he felt was clearly reflected in his lifeless brown eyes. His eyelids began to droop; he was so sleepy he could sleep on the floor right on the spot. He didn't sleep for days, thinking of Ino.

He pushed the thick door slowly and dragged himself in. The house was dark and desolate, adding pain to his lonely heart. Seven days all by himself in the house was nearly killing him; he just couldn't live without her. His body ached from countless of restless sleeps and his head hurt from the guilt tortured his mind. Without bothering to light the living room, Shikamaru walked blindly in the dark to his room.

He switched on the lights and stepped in. Throwing his jacket and his bag carelessly on the floor, he headed for his bed. Sighing heavily, he untied his hair and ran his fingers through his dark mane, feeling frustrated each second passed. He closed his eyes, forcing himself to sleep. He wished he could just fall asleep, so that he didn't have to face the long night alone. But he just couldn't sleep when his thoughts were all about her. Remembering the empty room next to his own was driving him insane.

_I'm whipped… _He buried his face deeper into the pillow. _So troublesome…_

But suddenly, his eyes snapped open as if something had struck his nerves, his very core. Jerking his body straight up into a sitting position, he inspected the whole room with his eyes wide. His heart was beating fast. Something was very wrong with his surrounding; he was damned sure about that, like…like something was different somewhere. But the matter was…what? Where?

Shikamaru jumped off the bed slowly, keeping his eyes keenly at every visible inch of his room, trying to find out what exactly that something was. He moved around his room in circles, dropping his gaze on the floor and also the ceiling, everywhere, until finally, it landed on a certain surface, where laid a thing he never saw before.

He was sure that the thing, Ino's _picture_ was never been on his desk before.

Shikamaru took a double take. Blinking his eyes a few times, he pinched his cheek slowly to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He gulped, taking a few strides forward in a slow motion, keeping his gaze fixed on the picture all the time, afraid that if he ever looked away, it will suddenly disappeared in a blink of an eye.

With his hand slightly shaken, Shikamaru reached for the edge of the frame and landed a finger.

He touched.

It was real.

Mercilessly, a rush of air left his lungs for a second, making him choked for breath. Shikamaru grabbed the picture and brought it closely in front of his eyes. He saw the signature; it was drawn by Sai and the woman in the picture was undoubtedly, unmistakably Ino.

She was smiling at him.

Her face held genuine innocence and her beautiful blue eyes were shining with pure sincerity, telling him a crystal clear message:

"I forgive you, Shikamaru."

He thought he would jump with joy, would laugh with happiness, would cry with relief upon receiving the message but he couldn't move a single finger. He just stood there, frozen in motion. He couldn't believe what he saw just now. Was that true? Ino had forgiven him? He questioned himself over and over again. It was hard to believe, yet he yearned so desperately to believe. Ino cancelled her decision to walk out of his life, so that meant she cancelled her decision for him to walk out of her life, too. _Please tell me that I'm not dreaming…_ He thought breathlessly. _Please tell me that this is real… _

He reached for his cell phone inside his pocket quickly, wanting to confirm that his accusations were all true. He dialed her number. This time, he finally reached her. The phone rang and he waited impatiently for her to pick up.

But nobody picked up. Of course, if he knew where she was right at this moment, surely he understood why she couldn't pick up his call. With the loud music blaring in the air, it was impossible for anybody to hear the faint sound of the ringing phone. Even the most alert Uchiha Sasuke.

Furious, he ran to her room and there, the confirmation he wanted to know existed in front of his eyes. Her belongings were scattered clumsily on her bed, giving him the sign that she was indeed had returned. She was already home but the question now was: _Where is she?_

Shikamaru's 200 IQ began to search for her possible whereabouts. His brain cells efficiently worked in a rapid pace; jolts of electricity were passing from one nerve to another, looking for information in his databank. After a few seconds, he got his answer.

She probably was in the club by now.

But another questions occurred: _Where? Which club?_

Seriously, he had no idea. She never told him the place she regularly went and he never intended to know. He never asked her.

Squirming, he went to her desk and began rummaging every little thing he found. He flipped open her books, dug in her stationeries, inspecting her drawers, closet, suitcase and every places possible, hopingly could find something that could lead him to her but in the end, he failed to detect her location. He nearly gave up in his hunt and his mental decided to stay home and waited for her to come back but his heart refused to agree.

He just had to see her fast.

He eyed the girlie bedroom thoroughly again, hopingly to find some clue regarding to her whereabouts. Finally, his sharp eyes encountered with something, which was a piece of smooth, glossy paper glued on the wall.

It was a small poster and the piece showed a picture of a building and a few snapshots inside the place. Under the images, there were bold letters printed a certain name: **DOUBLE UP**(1).

It was a name of a club. He got his answer.

Running back to his room, Shikamaru grabbed his keys along with his wallet and his jacket and slid into it, then stormed out of the house without a second thought, his shoulder-length black hair dissolved along with his silhouette into the night.

* * *

It was easy for him to locate the club's whereabouts. **DOUBLE UP** was quite popular among the town's folks. The moment he stepped into the busy place, the last verse of the song "Don't Cha" sounded in the air. Inside was dark and crowded and cramped, full with loud music and dancing people; he hated that place on the spot.

He moved around the place uneasily in attempt to find a certain stunning blonde but with so many people stood blocking his way, it was difficult for him to see her. He felt really uncomfortable being in that atmosphere; his eyes were not used to the dark and the various colorful spotlights and his eardrums were about to explode upon hearing the full blasted music. He cursed at a few drunken people who bumped into him in the searching process. He even felt irritated at his own hair for falling in front of his eyes, blinding him.

The middle part of the club, which the surface was slightly lower from the floor lever; the dance floor he assumed, was totally crowded with people, or more specifically men. They all stood behind the railings, pressing with each other, closing the gaps between their bodies, looking down on the dance floor beneath them, shouting, clapping, whistling, and courting, they did everything to show their affections to the dancing girls beneath them. Shikamaru craned his neck above the crowd to get a better view of the girls but failed to make out a recognizable face.

He moved to the higher ground where the VIP seats were located and sighed in relief upon seeing a very familiar handsome face.

"Sasuke," he huffed a tensed breath. Sasuke's elegant brows slightly furrowed seeing his comrade. He must've thought that Shikamaru was only his illusion. "Thank God I found you here! I almost went crazy with these people in here!"

The raven-haired guy smirked coolly. He could tell that Shikamaru was furious with the atmosphere inside the club; he knew that the guy was just not used to it. He patted an empty seat beside him and asked him to sit down. And Shikamaru, without wasting any second, accepted his offer instantly.

"Have you seen Ino?" The question slipped out of Shikamaru's mouth expectantly. Sasuke motioned Ino's coat and handbag beside him, showing Shikamaru the proof of Ino's presence in the club. Shikamaru sighed in relief.

"Where is she?"

Without moving from his spot, still crossing his arms and legs in a relaxed manner, Sasuke spoke, "I think you better stand up. You'll get a better view of her that way."

Shikamaru was curious but as soon as he got on his feet, he could see the crowded space he wanted to observe earlier was clear. The spot where he stood right now was slightly higher from the dancing floor level. He sharpened his gaze and browsed the area thoroughly, ignoring the wild group of men who were standing against the railing, cheering on the girls.

He saw Naruto among them and when he directed his gaze forward to Naruto's front, there, he found the object of his desire.

Ino was dancing her heart out along with Sakura and the other girls, all the while smiling seductively to the crowd, flaunting her killer figure in those skimpy clothes she wore, attracting their attentions with the sensual moves she made. Happiness and joy clearly reflected in her face, telling him that she indeed already got over his issues and returned to her usual self.

His legs turned jelly at the sight of her and he sank on his seat on the spot. Tiredness came back rushing to him in such a speedy pace and he realized how he totally worn out after one lunatic week without her. He wanted to go to her and take her in his arms and kiss and kiss and just kiss her breathlessly but that time, he lost all his remaining strength. He couldn't move. He felt so exhausted. His HP was totally reduced to zero.

"…**_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?  
Don't cha  
Don't cha_**

**_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?  
Don't cha  
Don't cha…"_**

"Yeah! Baby!" The lusty men cheered. "Don't us wish!"

Shikamaru gave a deep scowl. His heart stung hearing their cheering noises. Though he knew that some of them meant their cheers to the other girls, he just couldn't stand the thought of anybody courted the woman he loved. And from what he witnessed just now, the said woman was undoubtedly the hottest one among them all.

Shikamaru glanced at Sasuke and recalled his remarks on Ino, _"She's also a regular customer in the club. Seen her a lot in there. One of the hot babes."_ A smirk was given to him. _"You struck gold, Shikamaru."_

He silently agreed.

The music changed its beat. Nicole Scherzinger's voice still sounded in the air but this time followed by a male voice. The atmosphere turned different from before immediately.

"…_**See you laughing with one of my eye  
Leanin on the wall lookin fly  
I want you to come be with me  
You're the only one I wanna talk to  
But I don't wanna rush**_

_**I'm here when will you make your move?"**_

Shikamaru could see the amount of clustering men against the metal railings slowly decreased as the song began to hit the chorus. The girls went to their own partners and led them to the dance floor, filling the space and dissolved together into the beat. Naruto and Sakura were in each other's arms, too. Their bodies joined like magnets and melted together in their own heated passions and desires. He lifted his gaze off of the couple and saw Ino.

She was dancing alone.

He felt the strong urge to go to her but it seemed like the blonde goddess had paralyzed his entire body, frozen his nerve system without mercy. He couldn't move.

"…_**I see you, I am me, I want cha, why don't cha  
Come to me, I can be, what you need, uh baby  
I'm standin', been waitin, I'm yearnin', I'm burnin'  
Come to know me, come and get to know me**_

_**Come to show me, that you wanna know me…"**_

He just stared at her, dumbfounded.

"She's calling for you," the guy beside him spoke. "Why don't you go to her?"

"I…" He breathed hard. The need of wanting her increased in a rapid pace. "I don't know. My body won't move."

"Are you afraid?" Sasuke's voice sounded cynical.

"No!" He snapped away the accusation.

"She already forgives you, you know."

"Yeah, I know that."

"If you don't get her now, those sharks will." Sasuke mouthed at a bunch of guys near her. One of them already made a move. A blond-haired guy approached her and smoothly went up behind her, dancing together.

Shikamaru's eyes narrowed.

But Ino didn't let that guy do anything to her. She just gave him a short moment to sway along with her; let him felt her body against his own for a few seconds and perhaps a chance for him to run his fingers along her slender frame just a bit and when he started to do more, she backed off instantly.

She smiled as another guy approached her but she did just the same to that guy. She repeated her earlier moves, grinding along with her temporary partner but when she felt the guy had enough from her, she pushed the guy away softly and returned to dance alone. Another guy came and still, she did the same thing.

She acted like she was reserving the "dancing partner" title for someone.

"…_**I'm here when will you make your move?  
I see you, I am me, I want cha, why don't cha  
Come to me, I can be, what you need, uh baby  
I'm standin', been waitin, I'm yearnin', I'm burnin'  
Come to know me, come and get to know me  
Come to show me, that you wanna know me…"**_

"Go to her." Sasuke urged with a smirk. "You knew she wants only you."

"Ah…" Shikamaru replied, his eyes never left her. "But…"

"But?"

"I don't know how to dance." He said bluntly.

Sasuke gave a small laugh upon seeing his naivety. "Oh, come on. You don't have to know how to dance. Just…go to her. Follow her moves, let her lead you."

Shikamaru arched his brows high. Sasuke was surprisingly nice that day. And what came out of his mouth kinda shocking him; he never thought that Sasuke would say those supporting lines.

But he took his advice. Throwing off his jacket, he rose to his feet and made his move.

"…**_Anywhere I appear, they all stop and stare  
Admire your body language speakin' loud and clear like  
(I want you to come be with me)  
She be waitin' anticipatin' for oh so long  
Fantasizing wild thoughts of me comin' on like  
(I'm here when will you make your move)  
She diggin' my style, my swag, my suede, my swerve  
My way with words, the Boys absurd for sure  
You can't fall 'til my aura called  
I make miracles like I walk on water  
What you want mama order, it's on my tab  
I'm so bad with the cash, I dropped the whole bag  
Where you at girl?_**

_**I'm here when will you make your move?"**_

She danced with her eyes closed so she didn't see him coming. Shikamaru came from behind and hesitantly placed his hands on her hips. He was unsure of his act at first but the moment he felt her warmth seeped from underneath her skin to his open palms, his blood slowly boiled with tempest desire.

Like reflex, he pulled her close and buried his nose at the crook of her neck. His fingers interlaced with his own, locking her body securely in his arms.

He melted into her. And like Sasuke had told him to, he followed her moves and let her lead him in her intoxicating rhythm.

"…**_I see you, I am me, I want cha, why don't cha  
Come to me, I can be, what you need, uh baby  
I'm standin', been waitin, I'm yearnin', I'm burnin'  
Come to know me, come and get to know me  
Come to show me, that you wanna know me…"_**

Ino opened her eyes at the skin contact. She saw a man's arms wrapped around her waist and felt his warm, harsh breathing blowing on her exposed neck. But she didn't expect that man was the man she had been waiting for. She thought of him as anybody else. So, she repeated her earlier moves she performed to all her dancing partner before. She ran her fingers on the man's arms in slow and soft caresses, tilting her head back to rest on his chest, slightly rubbing her length up and down the man's body.

She felt him kissing her jaw and down her neck to her shoulder and somehow, his warm lips felt familiar. She could taste the flavor of longing and wanting mixed in his kisses like…like he had been craving for her all this time. Ino shuddered from his fiery touches and from the way his mouth tickled her skin with fire. She didn't know why, but her heart started to beat faster.

No, she was not aroused at those strange yet familiar touches. In fact, she was scared.

Thinking that she let that guy grinded together with her long enough, Ino pushed herself slowly off of his body. But his quick hands stopped her movement, restraining her body in the safety of his arms. He wasn't going to let her go.

Ino scowled. Her fear deepened. This was just too much. That guy was taking an advantage on her and she didn't like it, not even a bit.

She moved again with a little force this time but his next actions put her into a deep shock.

His strong arms grabbed her shoulders and speedily, he turned her body to face him. He lowered his head down and their foreheads leaned against each other. He had his eyes shut tight and he was breathing fast, sending a breeze of warm air colliding with her skin.

Ino's blue eyes widened upon seeing the man's face. He was unrecognizable at first, with his dark hair framing his face and the flashing neon lights failed to help her sight in the dark, but when she studied the face before her more closely, somehow, the arch of his eyebrows seemed familiar, the bridge of his nose seemed familiar, the thin line of his pursed lips seemed familiar, the angle of his jaws seemed familiar, when everything she saw seemed familiar to her, she knew just who the hell this guy was.

"Shikamaru…" She whispered with a sigh.

With his eyes still closed, the said guy's mouth broke into a lazy grin she loved so much.

"Heh, found ya."

"…**_I'm here in love, can't wait no more no  
You were the one who stole my heart  
Can't you see the way to sober?  
I need you to come closer  
Please believe it's getting stormy  
You really got me hot…"_**

The way they danced throughout the song was such a contrast to the current atmosphere. Every move they made was slow and in no rush, fully different from the fast beat of the track. They performed a slow dance in the middle of the dance floor, ignoring the wild dancers around. The world was spinning around but for them, it seemed like time had frozen within their radius.

Ino leaned her head against his mesh-covered chest, inhaling his manly smell she missed so much. The feeling she felt right now was indescribable, she was more than glad to be in his arms and received his touches on her once again. There was no doubt about it: he was the man she wanted and needed all along and she was right in making her decision this time. Shikamaru indeed deserved a second chance, as well as herself.

She threw her gaze past his shoulder and caught her best friend, Sakura with her boyfriend, Naruto were smiling at her, at them. She bowed her head shyly, and smiled, too.

Shikamaru tightened his hold on Ino and cool feelings of grateful swept over his heart. He was thankful that their issue was now over and they could start their relationship back without any hard feelings, just like before.

They began all over again, started from the scratch, zero to zero.

"Hey, Ino?" He gave a low murmur in her ear.

"Hm?"

"You look beautiful tonight."

Ino chuckled, flattered.

"Let's go out on a date."

Surprised, Ino looked up to see his face. Shikamaru was serious. "Right now?"

He nodded, a smile tugged his lips. "Yeah, now."

She looked at him long as if she was thinking but finally she gave an answer he wanted to hear.

"Okay."

* * *

They walked side by side on the sidewalk after getting out of the club a few minutes ago. For a moment, no words were spoken between them. Awkward silence filled the night air; they didn't know why they acted so shy to each other as if that time was the first time they met.

"So, where are we going?" Ino broke the silence, rubbing her palms. It was cold and with the October breeze blew softly against her skin, she found herself shivered under her thick, furry coat. Of course, her coat ended just above her knees and her boots weren't helping in providing the warmth she needed.

Shikamaru shrugged. His hands were in his pockets. "I don't know. I don't have plans."

"Oh." Ino nodded, feeling strangely awkward. Though it wasn't her first date and she wasn't supposed to feel that way, but it was her first date with him. She felt like an innocent schoolgirl in love.

Shikamaru smiled, noticing her uneasiness around him. Well, he was, too, but he tried his best not to show it. A walk on the street with a beautiful girl like her sent him a jolt of excitement and he was thrilled at his own feelings –though it wasn't the first time he walked with her.

"Ah," he cleared his throat. "How about we just walk around the town?"

He knew his suggestion for their first date was kind of lame, so out of perfection, but he still remembered Sakura's words before. _"As long as the date means spending time together with you, then it's perfect for her."_ She had told him that. He didn't need to make the date perfect because the date could only reached perfection if it was shared with two people in love.

Their walk that time meant spending time with each other, so he assumed that their date right now was perfect.

No doubt, Ino will love it.

"Ino," he called out to her when she was about a step forward from him. She turned and looked at him in the eye. He closed their distance. Gathering his courage, he spoke, "I'm sorry about that day."

"Oh." Her gaze lowered to her feet. "It's alright. You don't have to-"

"No." He lifted her chin up so that their faces were facing each other. "I need to sort things out, once and for all. I was wrong. I shouldn't do that to you. I shouldn't invite her in. I shouldn't kiss her. I shouldn't- I should tell you about her, and that she was coming to visit me. That way, there will be no misunderstanding between us."

Ino shrugged easily as if she didn't care, her face bored no emotions and continued her walk, slightly ahead of him. "Oh, you don't have to explain anything, Shikamaru. I am the one who shouldn't act the way I was acting that night. I shouldn't get upset with you. I mean, it's _true_ that we don't have anything between us, that we're just roommates all this time, and that you are indeed a free man. You can do whatever you like as I did whatever I like; you know, clubbing, partying and all. I don't have the right to judge your doing as you don't have the right to judge mine, I mean, we're just friends and friends didn't do all tha-"

Shikamaru didn't let her continue her words because whatever she was saying was actually wrong and it stung his heart hearing all that so he shut her up by yanking her arm and pulled her body crashing with his and gave her a deep, deep kiss on the mouth right there in the middle of the sidewalk.

He kissed and kissed and kissed her breathlessly just like he wanted to do the moment he saw her face for real after she walked out of his life and disappeared from his eyes for seven days. At first, she didn't react. She was stunned by his act, he knew. But after several moments went by, she finally got on her nerves and she kissed him back fiercely with deep passion and desire, returning his longing and still craving for more.

They kissed until they both ran out of air but still didn't let go. Instead, they deepened their kisses as lust took over their sanity and they lost in their own world, ignoring the stares and glances and looks thrown by the passerby walkers. They didn't care how much their public display affection affected everybody who saw them, or how much nasty they looked because the only thing they cared about was: they didn't want this moment to end.

After a moment that seemed like eternity, they finally pulled away but still stayed in each other's arms, still didn't let go off their holds, embracing each other like there was no tomorrow.

"You knew we're not just _friends_, Ino." Shikamaru whispered right through her ear. "And we're not just roommates, either. We're _more_ than that. There's _definitely_ something going on between us. I hate it when you said that you shouldn't get upset with me, that you didn't have the right to judge my doing, that I shouldn't explain anything to you only because there's nothing to be explained about. I'm not a free man. You _owned_ me all this time, you _knew_ that."

"I don't want any other woman except you, Ino." He continued. "I want _only_ you."

"Shika-"

"About that something between us," he silenced her. "I love you, Ino. Really, I do. I don't want to waste any more second to say this thing to you…" Gazing into the blue orbs before him, Shikamaru spoke with all of his heart. "Now, you are officially my girl."

The blonde was dazed for a moment after hearing the declaration but finally, she smirked.

"Took you long enough."

They continued their date after that, just walking around the town hand in hand, talking and laughing together along the way. They talked about themselves, opened up some stories and information that needed to be shared between them, realizing that all this time they lived together they haven't spoke much about all that. Their feet led them to nowhere; they had been walking around the town in circles repeatedly but their journey still went on.

They didn't have specific destinations to go but sometimes, they took a stop at a certain coffee shop, grabbed some drinks and continued their walk again. They talked and joked and laughed and once in a while, they halted in their steps and took some time to give each other some kisses and some hugs, and a few touches here and there. They did whatever couples usually do on their dates. One time, Shikamaru gave Ino a piggy back ride when she told him that her feet hurt from walking too long–her high-heeled boots were killing her.

Their walk probably had been hours. Maybe they themselves didn't realize their doing. What concerned them two at that time were only them.

As dawn closely approached, probably Ino had used all her strength and energy up, she spoke to him in an exhausted manner.

"I'm tired." And she collapsed on a bench.

Shikamaru offered his hand to her. "Then let's go home."

"No." She shook her head, refusing to accept his hand. "I don't want to go home. I don't want this date to end."

"So, let's continue."

"I cannot walk anymore."

Shikamaru chuckled. "Then let's rest somewhere."

"I don't want to go anywhere."

"Okay. We just rest here." He sat beside her.

"I don't want to sit here."

Thankfully Shikamaru was a patient man. Probably he was the only one who could keep up with Ino's childish acts sometimes. He took her hand in his. "So, tell me where you want to go. I'll take you there."

Ino smiled widely. "Then take me to someplace special."

_Someplace special?_ Shikamaru wondered. _At this hour?_ Seriously, he had no idea where to take her. It was past four in the morning and surely if there was a special place existed somewhere, surely that place was certainly closed for now, at least not until morning. He looked at the black sky above as if searching for clue and then an idea struck his mind.

"Alright." He agreed, slightly grinning. He knew just a perfect place for her. "I'll take you to someplace special."

"Where?" She asked excitedly.

"It's a secret." Shikamaru replied as he stood up. "Let's go."

"I don't want to walk. My feet hurt."

He gave a small sigh. "I'll carry you, then."

Giggling, she hopped on his back and he carried her all the way to their destination. Their journey didn't take much time since the place they were headed for was situated at the edge of the town, not far from where they were at that time. They arrived at the fishing port in just a few minutes of walking.

"What are we doing here?" Ino asked once Shikamaru put her down. "I see nothing's special." She inspected the place. The cemented area was deserted. There was nobody around.

"Wait." Shikamaru answered, pulling Ino into the open folds of his jacket and wrapped his arms around her securely, providing her his warmth. The open sea sent strong breezes to the land, making them shivered from cold. "Just wait a little bit longer and you'll see."

They stayed cuddling for a few moments of silence, waiting for whatever that special thing was to come. Ino tilted her head up to see his face and broke into a grin.

"What?" Shikamaru asked, gazing into her eyes.

"Oh, nothing." Ino began to giggle.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, nothing…" But her giggles turned into laughter.

"Ino, what is it?!" He became furious after her laughter grew wild. "Is there something on my face?"

"No, no…" Ino patted his cheek playfully. "You haven't notice, ne?"

"About what?"

"Your hair."

"My hair?" Shikamaru suddenly felt self-conscious. "What's wrong with my hair?"

"There's nothing wrong. It's just…tonight…you walk around town with your hair down." Ino ran her fingers through his dark mane. Her eyes suddenly darkened. She trailed her fingers down his throat and slipped under the mesh material to feel his muscled chest. "It's just…you look sexy as hell…" She whispered and tipped forward to kiss him.

"Well, I guess I forgot to tie it up." He replied between their kisses. "I look forward to see you fast."

She pulled away and shot him a puzzled look. "Oh, yeah… How did you find me in the club?"

"I saw the club's poster in your room."

"Oh. Guess that small piece has its benefit. You know what? I was really surprised you found me in there."

He smirked. "Now you know I'm not that predictable."

Ino rolled her eyes teasingly. "Yeah… You certainly are not."

Shikamaru then noticed that the dark sky now was colored with a few streaks of orange color. The stars began to disappear as the sun slowly showed up. It was the sign of the breaking dawn. "Hey, Ino…" He mouthed the sea. "Look."

Ino turned around and saw the gorgeous approaching morning. She gasped at the nature's ethereal beauty. Her eyes went wide. "Oh, Shikamaru… It's beautiful…"

"Yeah…" He murmured huskily, looking straight at her. "Very beautiful…"

"I never thought that sunrise could be this…charming." She continued, still awed.

"It's special, isn't it?"

"Yeah…" She agreed, nodding at his remark. Then she turned to face him. Her eyes held absolute contentment, full with satisfaction and love. She kissed him again.

"Hey, you know what?" Her finger traced his bottom lip.

"What?"

"This is the best date I've ever experienced in my entire life." She spoke truthfully. "I will never forget this moment. Ever. Thank you, Shikamaru."

"Not a problem." Shikamaru had a cunning gleam in each of his eye. He wrapped his arms more tightly around her waist, pushing her slightly forward, her soft lumps crushing his chest. He bent down and whispered seductively in her ear. "So, when do I get my reward?"

Ino looked at him long, analyzing his features, remembering every detail. She liked it when he acted like that, making him sexier. She found herself grew hot, couldn't wait to launch her lust on him. Her head began imagining wild things she could do to him or _he_ could do to _her_.

Shikamaru might be lazy, but he was very, very normal. He will go all out, no doubt.

"Tonight," she promised.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

(1) The name of a club in my hometown. The last song in the club was "Come To Me" (P. Diddy feat. Nicole Scherzinger). I love PussyCat Dolls!

Ya-ha! Happy with the cliffie?

I kinda made this chapter a little bit fluffy and mushy at the last part but meh… I like fluffy and mushy stuff! And now, for the upcoming chapter…hehehe… Reward, hehehe…

Let's look forward to it! Hehehe…

Ice creams for: Kairi and Cloud, Danse-316, Lady Kenley, Hlomondodeli Majoribanks, Endless Snow, tomboy14, Arasaka, Kuroneko1492, DesertCat, Mrs. Nara Ino, suzako, Slintage, austin the sword saint, InuObsessed o.o, megcabotreader, Nymphadorena, XenaiiTwilightMoon, MayakoPapoika, Flaming Beauty, MonkeyZombieNinja, Cookbook24, Kookie315, aki-child, reigning princess117, Yin's Crescent, wonderwoman29, MayumiNorika, Elsie-neechan, SHADOW DRAGON TWISTER, kunoichi-hinata14, Yuki the Snow Princess, A True Dreamer, Nirika-chan, BigQuise, Silva-trees, CagalliYullaZala, CommGonn, one anon reviewer, Krazzy-chan, SakuraNekoChick and LonelyCandyAngel.

Thanks for reviewing the last chapter!

Shikamaru: "Why _ice cream_?"

Ara (grins wickedly): "Oh, it has to do with the upcoming chapter, you know the lem- UMMPHH!!!"

Ino (holds Ara's mouth): "Shut up! Do you want to spoil all the fun?"

Hehehe… Chapter 10! Here we go!


	10. The Reward

Yay!!! We have finally come to this chapter! I'm so, so, so sorry for posting it late. I know it's more than two weeks already. But I have no control! School was killing me!

I want to apologize if I made some of Naruto characters a bit (maybe a lot!) OOC. I know some readers didn't mind, but there are people who couldn't take it. Gomen.

And the Best Laid Plans winner is…**DANCING QUWEEN**! Woohoo! You won! What you suggested was quite similar to what I had in mind so I have to pick you! Get ready with your oneshot request!

No more rants. Go ahead. **Warning! LEMON. This piece is rated M after all.**

**SEQUEL FOR ROOMIES. ONLY FOR SHIKA-INO LOVERS**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

_A **lunatic** is someone whose behavior is very strange, foolish, or annoying._

_A **lunatic** situation is confused and seems out of control._

Ino is a lunatic.

Shikamaru is also a lunatic.

Ino plus Shikamaru equals to a total lunatic situation.

Enjoy.

* * *

**LUNATIC**

**_© _ArAshiMitArAshi**

**Chapter Ten: The Reward**

**

* * *

**

It was already late in the afternoon the moment Shikamaru opened his eyes. The sky outside was still bright but in less than three hours, the sun will begin to set. He glanced at the alarm clock rested on his bedside table and groaned.

He had been sleeping for almost twelve hours. As soon as he and Ino returned to their apartment, both didn't waste any time to clean and turn in for the night/dawn –in their own respective bedrooms, of course. Tiredness got the best out of them and they agreed to hold themselves just a little bit longer for the _fun_ part in their blossoming relationship to happen later in the day.

He fell asleep immediately once his head hit the pillow. It was the real sleep he'd ever got in seven days. The sleep was peaceful, it felt really good and soothing and very nice he'd wished he didn't have to wake up forever.

But he got something worth his wake, so he scratched that wish –quickly.

Jerking his body up into a sitting position, Shikamaru eyed his room groggily. His room was a mess, totally wrecked by the things he owned scattered on the floor. He furrowed his brows, knowing he had to do some cleaning though he felt very, very lazy to the core. His body seemed heavy and his mind still fogged with sleepiness. But as realization hit him, that tonight was when he will get his reward, he freshened up immediately.

He didn't know which room will they use in the latter situation but he had to prepare just in case they will do _it_ in his room. Ino definitely would disapprove a messy surrounding.

Finding the rubber band he usually used to tie his hair, his eyes caught something lying on his table, just beside his computer, in front of Ino's picture.

It was a note. Shikamaru recognized Ino's handwritings right away.

The note was short and simple, telling him that she'd gone out to school to settle her absences and later to the flower shop. She told him that she will be late and probably weren't going to make it home for dinner, so he had to feed himself.

Shikamaru smirked reading the last line.

_Looking forward to strawberry ice cream tonight. Love Ino._

_Strawberry ice-cream?_ Shikamaru frowned but his spirit soared immediately. The name sounded…delicious. His stomach grumbled at the thought. Images of creamy white vanilla ice-cream with strawberries as toppings made his mouth watered. He felt hungry. He didn't know why but the dessert made his blood pumped with excitement. Ice cream could always make a good food sex. His mind began imagining things as he moved around his room to start cleaning. He tried to make it as neat as he could. After he was done, he grabbed the towel and went to the bathroom.

In just a few minutes, he was done and some time later, he stormed out of his house and hit the road to search for something to eat.

* * *

"Here." Sakura dropped a recipe book on the counter. "Tell me again. Why'd you want this book anyway?"

"Oh, I'm up for something special tonight." Ino took the book and examined its content. Her mouth curved into an evil smile.

"Something _special_?" Sakura leered. "Sounds fishy to me." Ino shrugged, uncaring. Sakura's eyes bolted out, knowing that something was indeed very, very fishy. She grabbed her blond best friend's shoulders and squealed in delight. "Oh, what is it, Ino? Tell me! Tell me!"

Ino rolled her eyes playfully. "I'm not telling…"

"Tell me! Tell me, please…" Sakura did her best puppy eyes.

Ino pretended not to hear, her eyes busily studying the recipe before her.

"Ino!" Sakura jerked the book away from her and placed the said thing behind her back. "We've been best friend for so long. Spill it all to me!"

"Hey, give me that back!"

"Not until you tell me what the special thing is! Come on, it isn't a secret I shouldn't know, is it?"

"No, it's not…" Ino sighed.

"So, what is it? Tell me!" Sakura urged furiously.

"Okay, okay!" Ino handed her hand for the book. "Tonight, Shikamaru and I-"

"Oh, my God!" Sakura jumped in delight before Ino couldn't even finish her words. "You guys will have sex tonight?!"

Ino shot a warning look. "Speak that louder will ya?"

"Whoops!" Sakura lowered her voice. "Sorry, sorry… I just feel excited, that's all."

"You're not the one who will have sex with him. What you feel excited for?"

"I feel excited for you." Sakura smiled knowingly. "So, I guess this is the first lay?"

Ino nodded.

"So, what's ice cream gonna do with it?"

"For fun," the blonde nodded with a wicked smile on her lips. "I'll give you full details tomorrow."

* * *

Shikamaru halted in front of the glass display of the shop. He had his eyes fixed on something there and his mouth was slightly gaped open. He wondered furiously.

_Why the hell did that poster have to be so BIG?!_

He was staring at an over-sized poster of condoms, glued exactly in front of the said thing shelves. He could look at them all clearly from the outside.

_Why would anyone think a poster like that would sell condoms?!_ Shikamaru shook his head. Perfume, maybe, but not condoms. Condoms were male items, direct and basic. He leaned closer to the window and scanned the shelves. There were so many different kinds out now and came in various brands, too. Shikamaru narrowed his eyes, thinking.

Shoving his hands deeper into his pockets, Shikamaru made up his mind and marched to the entrance and walked into the drugstore with a specific purpose in mind.

Now he was face to face directly with all those condoms. _Oh, my goodness!_ They were so many! Thick, thin, natural, latex, colored, transparent, ribbed…all these pastel colors and flowers on the packages. No man would buy something that came in a flowered box, he thought and his eyes caught something else. There was another poster hung just in front of his eyes, a little bit higher than his eye level, written, "For those moments of love…" perfect with a sensuous picture of a running couple hand in hand on a moonlit beach.

Shikamaru fidgeted. _Which one to buy?_ Surely he never bought one in his life. He studied the poster again. The drugstore seemed to know that he had something special to happen tonight.

If he were to have sex with Ino, he had to make sure that they will come prepared –to avoid the troublesome circumstances in the future, of course.

Finally decided on a package of blue Durex, Shikamaru reached for that specific thing when suddenly he heard a voice he didn't expected to hear at all.

"Buddy!"

His blood dried up instantly. Pulling his hand away from the shelves fast, he turned around and faced his best friend with a pale face.

"Chouji!" He greeted the big guy awkwardly, fully surprised. "What are you doing here?"

It was rare to see Chouji around his neighborhood since he moved in with his girlfriend and lived at the other part of the town. Yet, there he was now, alive in front of his terrified eyes with his girlfriend on his arm.

Chouji grinned, making his small eyes disappear. "I thought I'll pay you a visit later on. But now I found you here…" His voice trailed off, examining the aisle Shikamaru was standing on. "You're going to buy condoms?"

Shikamaru turned beet red. "What? No, no!" He forced a laugh. "I…just happen to walk past these shelves…"

Chouji walked forward. "Really? But just now I thought I saw you-"

"You're imagining things." Shikamaru cut in. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and shrugged casually. "I did nothing. I mean, why should I buy condoms?"

"Hmm…" Chouji sensed there was something very, very fishy about his lazy friend's behavior. He smiled sheepishly. "I don't know. Maybe for sex, perhaps? I have a right _blonde_ in mind."

Shikamaru didn't have anything to retort. Chouji knew him too well. He could read him like a book. He surely couldn't hide anything from his best friend.

"Tell you what," Chouji selected a package and brought it in front of Shikamaru's face. "You should buy this. This is the best one."

Shikamaru took the package from Chouji's hand and read the label. "Really?"

Chouji slapped his back hard. "You really are going to get laid!"

"Shut up!" Shikamaru hissed embarrassedly. "Are you going to tell the world?"

"This is good news. Why not?" Chouji mused. "My best friend finally will lost his virgini-"

"I said shut up!"

* * *

When Ino returned to their shared apartment at eight, Shikamaru was nowhere to be found.

The blonde looked around the house and examined the whole area. Good, everything was in perfect condition. The living room was clean, the kitchen was spotless, and the bathroom was in good shape. Peeking into Shikamaru's room, she noticed that his room was neat and tidy. Ino smiled and nodded to herself. Good, very good. Her room was nice itself.

She dropped the things she bought on the kitchen counter before walking into her bedroom to change. She stripped all of her clothes and put them inside a hamper and walked into the bathroom for a nice bubble bath. She filled the tub with warm water and did not forget to drop a few drops of lavender bath oil into it. She cleaned her body thoroughly from head to toe, scrubbed and shaved until she got the desired result. She was his prize, his reward and she wanted him to be more than satisfied when he has her tonight.

After toning and moisturizing, she slipped into the sexiest lingerie she owned, the one which was newly bought during her shopping with Sakura after her working hour ended for that day. She put on the black see-through lacey bra and matching panties and inspected her reflection in the mirror. She smiled seeing the result. No doubt, the lazy Nara Shikamaru will never able to resist her once he saw the sight. To keep the lingerie hidden, Ino wore a black filmy nightgown on top.

She dried her long hair using a hairdryer and tied it up into a messy bun. She applied a very light makeup and sprayed perfume on her body. After she was finally, finally done, she eyed herself in the mirror once again. Satisfaction reflected in her eyes.

Noticing the time, she put on the matching night robes and fastened the sash around her slim waist, put on her slippers then hurriedly rushed to the kitchen.

She began preparing "Homemade Strawberry Ice Cream".

* * *

Shikamaru stepped into the apartment and locked the door behind him. The house was already bright with lights. He heard some noises in the kitchen, like someone was busy doing something and walked forward and found Ino.

Something about her that night made his heart pumped rather excitedly. She was dressed in one of her sexy nightgowns with chopstick(1) in her hair and bunny slippers on her feet. Her back was on him. She was so stunning, so mesmerizing in the "housewife" persona he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

His gaze traveled on her exposed creamy white neck down to her shoulders and felt the excitement within him was increasing steadily.

"What are you doing?"

Ino gave a little scream and quickly turned her head around. She didn't sense his presence. Shikamaru was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. She shot an angry look but he knew she wasn't serious.

Ino turned her head back. "Making something." She answered, busily stirring something in a bowl.

Shikamaru took a few steps toward her and peered through her shoulder. His gaze fell on the surface before her. There were a lot of things scattered clumsily on the kitchen counter, such as sugar, egg, heavy cream and strawberries.

"Have you had dinner?"

"Um, yeah." Shikamaru moved beside her. He took a fresh strawberry and popped it into his mouth. "I met Chouji and we had dinner together. You?"

"I had dinner with Sakura." Ino filled the blender with strawberries and turned the appliance on. With blender going, she slowly added cream through opening in lid, stopping to stir the mixture three or four times so the ice cream was smooth, with small bits of berries.

"So, what are you making?"

"Dessert."

"Strawberry ice cream?" Shikamaru guessed.

"Yep." Ino moved to take a pan out of the cupboard but Shikamaru seized her elbow fast and pulled her into his arms. He kissed her lips lightly.

"I want to taste _it_." He murmured, meaning something else.

Ino smiled warmly. "Go take a bath." She commanded. "Then after that, I'll let you taste _it_."

With a chuckle, Shikamaru released his hold and quickly did what she told him to.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Shikamaru was back into the kitchen wearing his usual sweatpants, bare-chested, his hair down and slightly wet, fresh and heavenly. The ice cream was done, served in two tall glasses, one for him and one for her, perfect with rich toppings and fresh strawberries on top.

Shikamaru popped on the kitchen counter and took one of the finished ice creams, beginning to eat. "Mmm…this is delicious." He took spoonful after spoonful, savoring the sweet taste of the strawberry ice cream.

"Mine's more delicious." Ino commented as she looked up at him dreamily, smiling cunningly. Instead of using spoon, she used her own finger to taste the ice cream.

Shikamaru knew she was flirting with him, seducing him. He smiled back, his gaze never left hers and continued eating his ice cream. The fun part was about to start.

"Oh, really?" He teased, enjoying the moment. "What's the difference?"

"Mmm…" Ino murmured thoughtfully. "I add some vodka in it. Wanna taste?"

"Why not?" Shikamaru opened his mouth to welcome her creamy finger. He licked the ice cream to finish and sucked her finger suggestively. "I want more," he said with maniacal glints reflected in his eyes. He bent his body down to her.

Ino leaned her body toward him in response. "More of…what?" She spoke playfully. "Ice cream or…"

"Ice cream." Shikamaru answered. His hand made its way toward the back of her head, pulling her closer. "And you."

Ino chuckled. "I haven't taste your ice cream yet." She opened her mouth and closed her eyes, wanting to be fed.

Shikamaru dipped his spoon into his ice cream and dug a generous amount of the delicious cold cream. Then he offered his spoon to her.

Ino took the ice cream in but didn't finish it. Still letting the rich texture in her mouth, she tilted a little and her lips brushed his. Shikamaru parted his lips to welcome the kiss and she did the same, their mouths met and their tongues connected with each other. He tasted the strawberry ice cream in her mouth as it was passed back and forth by the swirling of their tongues until it dissipated on its own. The cold feeling against the warmth plus the rich sweetness in her flavor sent bolts of excitement to Shikamaru's nerves, making him wanting more.

He broke the kiss and took another spoonful of ice cream and kissed her again. He repeated the same routine until the ice cream in his glass was finished.

"You tasted really good…" He whispered to her ear.

"Same to you…"

Shikamaru pulled her to rest between his legs. Slowly and seductively, he traced her exposed collarbone in such soft caresses. His fingers trailed down to the opening of her robes and his hand found the bow of her sash. He tugged the silk material free.

He spread her robes open in no hurry, savoring the moment. Their eyes connected. Ino smiled a sultry smile and he smiled back as his hands went up to her shoulders and stripped the robes off of her body. He saw the sexy nightgown underneath. He grew excited even more.

In a dash, he changed their positions. He jumped and hauled her up. Now Ino was sitting on the counter and he on the floor, settling between her legs. The high counter closed the gap between their heights –being five-inched taller than she he was. Eye to eye level, Shikamaru tackled her mouth easily again without needing to bend his body down.

Their kisses were always like that –fiery and passionate. The heat spread all over their bodies as they consummated all those touches and kisses. Making out in the kitchen was something definitely new to them. It was thrilling and intoxicating. As Shikamaru moved forward and deepened their mouth contact with his hands roamed wildly all over her, Ino leaned back slowly and lie on the kitchen counter, accepting the light forces. She buried her fingers in his hair, pulling him closer to meet her increasing desire.

From her mouth, Shikamaru's lips moved south, meeting her throat, her neck, her shoulder, her collarbone and her cleavage. He ran his fingers along her thigh, hauling her gown up, teasing her navel and belly button in soft caresses up to her stomach until he met one of her covered breasts. Ino stifled a moan when he cupped one in his palm.

He began massaging the soft flesh and she responded the way he knew she would. Dazzled by the noises and suggestive gestures she made, he felt the strong urge to free her completely from the materials she wore. His groin tightened. He wanted her right _now_.

But when he placed his hands at the edge of her gown, pulling it further up for more excess, Ino stopped his moving hands.

Her blue eyes were dreamy. Her face was flush with lust and love. She wrapped her hands around his neck and savored his mouth again before asking, "Your bed or mine?"

It was obvious that she wanted him, too. Inside her. Right now. Holding the desire to undress her right there, Shikamaru leaned back to stand fully on his feet, scooping her up in his arms just like a groom always did to his bride.

"How about yours?" He murmured as he made his way toward the meant place. "It's closer…"

Once inside her room, he put her down and discarded his sweatpants and her nightgown, leaving them both half-naked. He didn't forget to take the chopstick off her hair, letting her blond glory fell sensuously behind her back. He led her to bed and went on top the moment her body hit the soft mattress, resuming what was left in the kitchen before. Their mouths tackled each other as their fingers intertwined and their legs tangled in the heated battle.

"Shikamaru…" Ino moaned his name huskily. Every gesture he made created fire in her belly. Shikamaru just knew where to touch her. She could feel the wetness of her arousal slowly to perform down below. Her delicate folds were twitching and throbbing madly for him. She writhed in pleasure and almost gave out a scream when his warm mouth closed over one nipple.

Shikamaru had pulled her bra down without unclasping it. His tongue savored her softness as it rounded the hardened bud. Ino whimpered, feeling extremely good under the stimulation but at the same time felt annoyed at the piece of clothing still stuck on her body. She arched her body up to him, urging him to unclasp her bra but Shikamaru seemed to ignore her -busily playing with her breasts.

"Nggh…" She groaned in frustration. She felt uncomfortable. She wanted, no, she needed to be naked. Now. "Shikamaru…"

Hearing her plead, Shikamaru only retorted, "Hmm…?"

"Take it off…" His mouth moved to her other nipple and she squirmed.

He grunted again and this time, Ino couldn't hold the restriction anymore. Lifting her body up a bit, breaking his forces on her, she quickly reached for the strap.

But Shikamaru held her hand fast. Pinning her again under his powerful body, he took her both hands up and locked her wrists above her head securely. "Don't. Let me do it…" He whispered. "No need to rush… We have all night…" His head went on her breasts again, his mouth found her nipple, his one hand was behind her back but still, he didn't do what she desperately wanted him to do. Ino bit her lower lip. He was teasing her and she nearly cried.

Just when she thought that she would die from the sexual frustration he gave her, her breasts spilled free.

Ino sighed and smiled in delight. That was…better. But Shikamaru was still all over her chest. She knew that her breasts were his favorite. He could spend lots of time there and never could grow tired of them. He complimented her once that her size was perfect and suited his mouth best.

She grabbed both sides of his face, putting his kisses into a stop.

"What?" He looked deep into her eyes.

She wanted him right now. "Make love to me, Shikamaru."

Taking a long look at her flushed face, Shikamaru smiled with glee. "With pleasure…"

His hand moved south again. This time it traveled all the way across her chest and past her stomach. He felt the waistband of her panties under his slightly calloused fingers and began pulling it down when suddenly a scream from Ino's cell phone killed the moment.

"_Maneater, make you work hard, make you spend hard, make you want all of her love. She's a maneater…"_

The loud ring tone broke the fantasy. The mood was crushed. The music died down. They didn't expect it at all. Ino jerked up from Shikamaru immediately. She couldn't wait to get rid of the noise and continued their sexual release in peace. As she fumbled through her things to find her cell phone, she wondered who the hell was calling, at the same time muttering curses all the way. Shikamaru sank on the bed, sighing and grunting, "Troublesome…" His excitement went ten levels down.

"Hello?!" Ino almost shouted into the phone. She was infuriated. They were almost _there_. She heard some giggling on the other line, male and female echoed together. Oh, she knew who was calling! It was the troublesome couple. "Sakura? What the hell?!"

"_Oh, Ino… Don't be mad… Naruto and I just want-"_

"To play with me?!"

"_-to make sure that you're alright-"_ Another giggles. Ino turned purple.

"I am perfectly fine, thank you very much for your concern! You're calling me on purpose, aren't you, Sakura? Geez… You ruined the moment!"

"_Aw…"_ Sakura replied innocently. Naruto was laughing madly behind her. Sakura was surely putting the call on speaker so that Naruto could hear every word. _"What kind of…_moment_?"_

"_Is Shikamaru there with you?"_ Naruto added fuel to her burning wrath. Ino fought the urge to break the cell phone into two. _"Hiya, Shikama-"_

"If you don't have anything important to do with me then don't call!" Ino ended the call by punching the red button. She slammed the poor thing on her desk without caution. She was surely mad. Sakura knew what she and Shikamaru were up to tonight and probably had told Naruto about it. They must've decided to pull a prank on her. Oh, just wait till she got her hands on them!

Ino tamed her ragged breaths down. She turned her attention back to bed and caught the brown gaze was watching her intently.

"Whoaa…you sure are scary when you're like that…" Shikamaru smirked.

Ino pouted and walked toward him. "Hmmph! They deserved some yelling! Trying to fool me tonight, what a pain…" She climbed on the bed. She could feel his eyes were running on her naked skin. She felt hot and sexy under his observation. Evil smile formed in her lips again. "So, shall we start again?"

His body language screamed "Oh, yes…" Soon, she was underneath him again and began his stimulations on her seconds after but as if the world didn't want to let them have all the fun before going through any troubles at the beginning, another unwelcome interruption came.

This time it was Shikamaru's cell phone. The noise was loud enough, reaching their eardrums though being far inside Shikamaru's room it was. Their opened doors gave more access. Shikamaru groaned into Ino's chest, too lazy to move to shut the thing up.

Meanwhile, Ino pretended she didn't hear the sudden occurrence. She pushed Shikamaru to lie on his back and went atop him and began kissing him. Shikamaru tried to comply but seriously, how can you put up under that troublesome noise?!

"That's it." Shikamaru hissed, putting Ino's actions into a halt. "I'm going to pick that troublesome thing up."

"Come back quickly." Ino squeezed his hand before letting go. Then she lay back in bed, waiting impatiently for him to return.

The male scream was loud enough to bring the house down. Shikamaru was screaming, "What the hell, Chouji?!" followed by some heavy curses she never heard him say. Ino heaved a sigh. Something odd was happening tonight. It seemed like all their friends knew what situation they were in right now and planned to ruin the moment. They just couldn't let them breathe peacefully, could they?

Seconds later, Shikamaru walked back into her room, wearing a scowl on his face. His hair was a mess, obviously resulted from ruffling his hair beyond stress. "Troublesome…" He complained. "Chouji fooled me just like Sakura fooled you. Now I had my phone off. You should do the same, Ino." He flopped on the bed and buried his face in her hair. "Quick. Before anybody calls again."

"Okay." Ino smiled widely. "But how could I move when you pin me like this?"

Shikamaru rolled a bit and allowed her to get up just enough to take her cell phone from her desk. He had his arms around her waist and slowly climbing to her breasts. Ino giggled when his finger teased her nipple.

"That tickles!" She spoke as she shut her phone off. Shikamaru pulled her to top him and began his penetrations on her again when suddenly…

The phone in the living room screamed out loud, "Pick me! Pick me!"

The couple broke apart once again. Frustration was written across their foreheads. Never in their lives had they felt as furious as they were right now. Ino quickly jumped off the bed and ran to where the ringing phone was located with Shikamaru followed closely behind.

Ino picked the receiver up. "Hello?!" If the caller was the same people again, she swore she would haunt them down right _now_.

"_What happened?!"_ A male voice could be heard from the other line. His tone was half worried, but it was obviously made up. He sounded more like he was trying to hold his laughter at the back of his throat. _"I called your cell phone but your voicemail reached me. Or has your battery died? Did something bad happen to you?! Answer me, Shikamaru!"_

"It's for you." Ino gritted her teeth while saying that. Shikamaru put the receiver in his ear. When he heard the owner of the voice, he was enraged immediately.

"Fuck off, Kiba!" He slammed the receiver down. He breathed madly.

Ino looked at him questioningly. "Hey, did you tell all your friends about tonight?" She understood if he told Chouji, only Chouji, his very best friend. After all, she also told Sakura.

"No!" Shikamaru leaned against the wall, crossing his arms. He didn't want Ino to think that he told his friends on purpose, telling that he will finally get laid tonight with some blond goddess. Yes, he was proud to lose his virginity to her but that doesn't mean he went around ranting what a lucky dog he was. He was not that type of guy. "In fact, I didn't plan to tell anybody. It's just…I bumped into Chouji today while buying something and-" His eyes widened as realization hit him. Somehow he felt grateful at all those commotions. Seriously he had forgotten about the condoms he bought. They almost had sex without protection!

"And?" Ino was still waiting.

"And I ended up giving him the hint." Shikamaru finished. It was true. He didn't tell Chouji straightforward. Chouji figured it out himself. "What about you? Did you tell Sakura and Naruto?"

"No…" Ino's gaze fell on the floor guiltily. "But I just couldn't keep a thing from Sakura! She knew my every movement, what I was thinking of, what I was about to do. If Sakura knew then Naruto-"

"-knew, too and told everybody about it." Shikamaru sighed, thinking about Naruto's loudmouth. "He must've been the one who told Kiba. Chouji will never do that."

"I'm sorry. It's my fault." Ino apologized. The fuss they was in resulted from her. "I shouldn't let Sakura know at any cost. Then Naruto will never-"

"Hush." Shikamaru pulled her into his arms. He kissed her forehead lightly. "Don't blame yourself. It's not your fault."

They continued back to bed but before they feet left the living room fully, the phone rang again.

"Dammit." Shikamaru growled as he released his hold on Ino and marched back to pick the thing up. "Can't they just leave us alone?"

"We should buy an answering machine." Ino paused in her way, waiting for him.

"Yeah, we buy that first thing in the morning tomorrow." Shikamaru picked the receiver up and shouted, "We're not at home!"

"_Is it?"_ Shikamaru groaned out loud hearing the familiar voice. No, not his _father_, too! _"Then who answer the phone right now, Shikamaru-yo?"_

"Troublesome… What do you want, old man?" Ino rolled her eyes. Her waiting was going to be long. She left for her room quickly. She didn't have the passion to resume their earlier doing anymore. Her mood was crushed and died. She slipped under the heavy comforter and forced her body to sleep.

If they failed to do it tonight, there was always tomorrow.

* * *

Shikamaru slammed the receiver down once again. His father had called at the most inappropriate time just to ask him how he was doing. Not only that, it was the first call he'd ever gave him since he left the house to live on his own. It was always his mother who called him. His father never bothered.

_But tonight…_

Somehow, Shikamaru had the slightest idea why his father called him. Maybe he knew what his son was up to tonight.

_But how? _

An image appeared in his mind. Shikamaru shook his head furiously. _No…_ He denied his thought. Chouji would never tell anybody, especially his father.

_But what if?_

Asuma's face came straight haunting his mind. Shikamaru looked at the phone in horror.

_Yeah, probably Asuma will, too…_

Speedily, he grabbed the phone and yanked the cord off. A sigh of relief escaped his lips. _There…_ No more fuss, no more interruptions. Finally he and Ino could be at peace. He looked around the living room. It was empty. Ino was no longer there.

It was not impossible if she decided to withdraw from their _game_ tonight. He himself felt his arousal had left him. He thought the same thing as her.

If they failed to do it tonight, there was always tomorrow.

Shikamaru walked into the kitchen for a glass of water. _Troublesome…_ He thought. Just when he felt that he was ready to do sex once and for all in his life, many things came blocking his way. Even a sip of cold water could not freeze his raging heart. He leaned against the kitchen counter while drinking, making plans of retaliation to his friends. Oh, he will make them pay!

His gaze roamed around the kitchen wildly and suddenly fell on something on the kitchen counter. He saw two tall glasses, one was empty and one was still full. The ice cream inside was half melted. His thought flew right to Ino.

He was reminded about the scenes involving them and the ice creams earlier in the kitchen before and felt his blood boiled up once again.

No, there was no way he let this night to end without doing _nothing_. He could not wait till tomorrow. Hell, he had waited _forever_ for this night to come!

With a determined spirit, Shikamaru snatched Ino's unfinished ice cream from the counter and half ran to his room to get the box of condoms. Then he bolted to her room.

* * *

Ino was not sleeping. How could she? Just thinking about those silly games their friends played on them made her mad even more. Her body was on fire. She was burning dangerously under the comforter. She would make them pay! She swore on that.

She shut her eyes tight once again, forcing her body to sleep.

But then she heard the door of her bedroom was slammed open and there was Shikamaru. She kept her back still on him. She was too hotheaded to move.

She felt his weight fell beside her and in a dash he turned her to lie flat on her back, flaring her anger even more. Her wrath was not on him, yet his action was like poking her burning flesh. She was ready to scream her heart out, to tell him to leave her alone but froze in action when suddenly she felt something cold fell on her bare chest.

Something very, very cold.

Shikamaru had spread the unfinished, half-melted ice cream all over her breasts.

"It's cold!" She yelped and tried to get up but he was fast pinning her down. His palms were on her shoulders, keeping her securely in place. She opened her mouth to retort, wanting to tell him that she wasn't in the mood to keep the game going but stopped suddenly when his mouth fell on her nipple.

She moaned instantly. That felt really good. Shikamaru's stimulation started as a gentle exploration, then quickly escalated to full-scale possession. Ino throbbed with renewed life, reveling in his hunger. Sensation exploded in her loins. Her mind spun dizzily and merged with feeling, consuming her with grinding need. She breathed deeply of the very unsettling, very masculine odor of his arousal, glorying in his nearly frantic lust for her.

His eyes glowed with passion and he touched her breasts, reverently, lovingly, stroking them with the rough wetness of his tongue. He licked the ice cream clean. All of it. The heat of his breath was hot against her skin. He blew on her nipple, watching intently as it puckered and peaked for him. Then he took it inside his mouth, sucking it gently then fiercely, tugging upon it, drawing her soul left her body. Ino cried out in pleasure, fingers digging the sheets underneath her. Her womanhood was throbbing madly, wanting to be satisfied.

"Mmm… You're so delicious, Ino." Shikamaru lifted his face a little to look at her. He watched Ino's face and thought her more beautiful in the throes of tormenting desire he'd ever seen her. Her face was flushed, her body alive and pulsing, her blue eyes blazed with passion. He rested his body fully on top her own, dropping his elbows on both sides of her face. Looking into her eyes, he rubbed the heavy head of his growing shaft against her sensitive place. Though there the barrier of clothing still existed between them, he could tell that she was already wet and ready to receive him.

"I love you…" He whispered and captured her mouth in a soul-destroying kiss. He probed her lips with his tongue and she opened her mouth, inviting him inside. He groaned and accepted her invitation, exploring the sweet depths of her mouth. His slick tongue battling hers and she fought with all she had. She buried her fingers in his hair, pulling him closer. "I want you, Ino…"

"Take me…" She replied, panting heavily from his kiss. "Take me now, Shikamaru…"

He stood up and discarded the rest of his clothing, leaving him fully naked. Ino studied him through slitted eyes, admiring his firm, muscular arms and legs, his perfectly toned and tanned body and the slimness of his waist. Her gaze fell on the proof of his masculinity. Desire exploded within her. She needed him now.

Ino opened her arms to him and Shikamaru without resisting joined her once again in bed.

He settled at the end of her, pulling the last garment off her body. Her secret place exposed fully in front of his dark wanting eyes. His body tightened with great need for feeling her around him. Her spicy scent titillated him. Emboldened, he lowered himself between her legs, spread her knees apart and placed heated kisses along the insides of her thigh. Ino was nearly frantic when his lips finally found the place that ached for his attention. She arched wildly against his mouth.

"My god, Ino…" He chanted, his fingers flexing on her hips. Ino gasped for air. She was drowning in the liquid heat of his mouth.

"Shikamaru, oh, Shikamaru…" She replied, half-begging. She was panting to catch her breath. "I need you now…"

He glanced up a moment to smile at her before returning to his feast, using his tongue and teeth to tease and torment the tiny button hidden beneath the hood of flesh that was the font of her sensitivity. He stroked her until her pulse accelerated madly, until her heart pumped furiously and she moaned in helpless surrender. Her cries followed as she felt the rough pads of his fingers delved into the moist crevice of her womanhood, sliding in and out rhythmically with the actions of his violent tongue, stealing her breath away.

It was savage. It was sweet. It was beyond wonderful. Ino moaned his name a few times, calling him to meet her plea. She couldn't stand the waiting. Her hands grabbed his shoulders, pulling him up from his torment. Her mouth met his and she tasted herself in his flavor.

"Make love to me, Shikamaru…"

"Ah…" He simply answered. "I will, Ino."

Shikamaru made a quick grab at the box of condoms, pulling one out, tore the package and took a smooth and shiny material out. He had difficulties slipping it on his hardening manhood, being in a hurry he was. Ino noticed and helped him out.

Her fingers brushed him lightly and he shivered at the skin contact. Once he was done, he pushed her back to bed and hovered above her. His dark eyes were blazing into her with burning desire. She felt the fullness of his sex at her entrance, probing, hot and hard. She wondered if she could take all of him. She was not a virgin, she had done this before but she never tasted him. He was big in size, she had witnessed that. Shikamaru began to move. He pushed his shaft in a fraction, his control hanging by a mere thread. He was so damned hot he wanted to shove himself to her womb and thrust to completion. But he held himself fast. Though he knew she was no virgin, he was afraid of hurting her. The fit was small and tight, and even though her moist warmth helped his sliding, still he found it difficult to proceed without stretching her muscles a bit more.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked worriedly.

She shook her head. "No, no… Don't stop."

He moved very slowly at first, caressing her from the inside. Ino's whimpers in pure ecstasy urged him to go rapid, wildly and madly into her. He felt the crescendo of climax rising within him, fierce, debilitating, faster, and even faster. He felt his body constrict but he couldn't release just yet. He wanted to come with her, together reaching the highest point of their lovemaking.

Ino's hands were trembling as she grasped his shoulders tight for more support. She nearly lost her control in the speed of his assault he created within her. She felt him swelling, growing harder, plunging, pushing himself in, deeper…deeper…until he filled her completely. Her cries fired his blood, driving him powerfully, every muscle straining, his breath was harsh. Her body quickened against him as he braced himself above her, his body crying out for release, his hips pumping furiously, his lips moving in silent entreaty as he fought to nurture his pleasure and hers as humanly possible.

Shikamaru felt her muscles contract around him. The wet heat of her desire welcomed him, the tightness of her very core sent bolts of pleasure to every nerve. The bliss she gave him was so great making him felt close to heaven. Lusting for the sweet taste of her, he kissed her pale face, her neck, her heavenly breasts, her all. Ino closed her eyes as his slick tongue swept over her body. Never had she felt this good being with a man. His sex was so great. She felt her soul left her body as he continued to pump vigorously with the fierceness of his impending climax. His eyes closed, his neck arched, his breath came in short gasps and his body gleamed wetly beneath a film of perspiration. When he felt that she was so close to the point, he fastened his paces, thrusting more and more violently into her. She cried out his name and he replied the same and thrust one last time, letting the pleasure roll over him, overwhelm him as he burst inside her.

He collapsed atop her, the sweating wall of his chest pressing against her breasts. When he heard her gasp for breath, he immediately rolled his weight off her. But he didn't intent to go far. He snaked her waist and pulled her closer to him, burying his face in her hair once again.

"I love you…" Shikamaru whispered. His thumb traced her sweaty cheek. "I love you, Ino…"

"I love you, too." She turned around and kissed him lightly on the lips. "That was…great, Shikamaru. I never…I…" She lost for words.

"I'm glad we didn't let tonight go to waste. I'm glad we ended up this way…"

Ino smirked hearing his last line. "No, this is not the end yet…" Though she was still tired from the previous tremor of passion earlier, she still had little strength to please him more. Getting up, she ignored his groan as she moved downward him.

Shikamaru's eyes widened when he felt her hands on his covered sex. Pulling the condom out carefully, without spilling its content, Ino readied herself for something more fun. For him. It was time for the bonus plus bonus reward. He had tasted her with his mouth before and she wanted to return the favor.

She lowered her head down, taking him into her hand. She loved the way he groaned his need against her lips. She explored the tip, glistening with tiny drops of moisture. She felt the excitement within her grew, unable to resist the urge to bend down and taste him the same way he had tasted her. She opened her mouth and welcomed him in then closed her inner walls around him. She bobbed her head up and down, as far as she dared to go. Her fingers gripped his shaft softly, massaging it along with the rhythm of her head.

Shikamaru nearly flew off the bed.

God help him! That was so fucking damned good! Her mouth was warm and her tongue was slick teasing his masculinity. He moaned in renewed ecstasy, feeling the sudden desperate need to be inside her again. Yet, he didn't want her stimulation to go off. He wanted to be like this forever. He looked at her and found her blue eyes were staring at him intently, analyzing his facial expression, all the while sliding up and down hitting the right buttons. He felt her mouth curved into an evil smile, fully satisfied in making him feel like heaven.

Then her mouth left him and he opened his eyes, wanting to protest. But before he could say anything, another penetration began and this time, it felt more heavenly than before.

Ino had covered his penis with her breasts and began rubbing it up and down in steady paces. The wall of her softness mesmerized him. He fell flat on his back. His body arched for more. The stimulations went on and on, companied by the sounds of male moans and groans. Soon, he was there and without warning, he cum all over her chest.

"Oh, my god…" Shikamaru panted heavily. "That was…heaven…"

"Sure is." Ino replied and smiled a cunning smile. She was still at the foot of the bed. She dipped a finger into his sticky seed and brought some amount into her mouth. She licked her finger clean. "Mmm… Not bad." She commented. "Bitter but I like it."

"Come here." Shikamaru held his hand out to her. "I need you again."

Without protest, Ino climbed on top of him. The game of "riding" began.

The night passed peacefully and soon, morning will approach.

"Shikamaru?"

"Hmm?" Shikamaru hummed a questioned. His eyes were already closed and he was half drifted to sleep. He tightened his hold on her more, gently urging her to sleep.

"Don't forget we have something important to buy tomorrow."

"Hai, hai…"

* * *

"Are you ready?" Ino's eyes glinted with amusement. Shikamaru sighed.

"Should we do this together? Because it's-"

"Troublesome, I know. But we have to. Most _couples_ do this thing nowadays and we sure don't want to be left behind the technology! Naruto and Sakura did this, too! And you know how much I envy them, hearing "shannaro" and "-ttebayo" sound every time I call-"

"Okay, okay… I get it."

Ino smiled warmly at his laziness. "Ready?"

"Whenever you are."

They inhaled deeply before screaming out together to the newly bought answering machine, "Hi! This is Shikamaru and Ino! Too bad we're not at home! Please leave your message after the _beep_!"

With the answering machine on, they no longer had problems with people calling madly to their house without pulling the cord off.

As Ino lowered her finger to replay the greeting message once again, Shikamaru's hands went around her.

"Let's go to bed."

"But it's nearly noon." Ino protested playfully. "I have to prepare lunch and-"

"I don't care!"

**

* * *

**

**END LUNATIC CHAPTER 10**

* * *

(1) I learned how to put my hair up into a bun using a chopstick from a friend. This hairstyle looked so sexy if seen from the back!

Kudos, kudos and more kudos for: Kairi and Cloud, megcabotreader, Mrs. Nara Ino, Wolfgirl21, Cookbook24, Slintage, bangorkritzhisa, aki-child, g-string, DDR4Lyfe, Hlomondodeli Majoribanks, bubbliangel, XenaiiTwilightMoon, KuroNeko1492, Flaming Beauty, Krazzy-chan, Nirikia-chan, tomboy14, InuObsessed o.o, tomboy-girl21, SakuraNekoChick, DeclawedVampiricKitty710, Verde Aries, MayumiNorika, Moriko Saki, kunoichi-hinata14, Bloody-Stiletto, SHADOW DRAGON TWISTER, reigning princess117, Da Bitchy BitchSlapin Kunoichi, MonkeyZombieNinja, Oxygen Pirate, Kookie315, Elsie-neechan, Yin's Crescent, A True Dreamer, DesertCat, Lady Kenley, WeHoldTheseTruths and NazaliaSan (Neji-kun teddy bear for you!).

A big thank you for reviewing the last chapter! Love you all! Kyaaa!!! (tackles and huggles)

Also kudos and thank yous for those who read but not review!

Until next time, ja ne!


	11. A New Beginning

Hello, minna-chan! Here I'm proud to announce that this story isn't over yet! Wii! I know some of you thought so just because I put "END OF LUNATIC CHAPTER 10"! Teeheehee… Just want to get on your nerves –it worked. Yatta! (throw hands up in the air like Hiro Nakamura – I love the series _Heroes_!)

Well, let's just say the first part of Lunatic is over.

And for those who still hazy about the last part of the last chapter, here I'm going to explain what Lunatic exactly is. Yep, this is certainly the sequel for Roomies but up until the last chapter, all that happened took place in one month after they became roommates again. The first chapter started after a few days Shikamaru picked Ino at her prep school. If you read Roomies, the last part mentioned about **"One month later…".** So, here we are. Hope you guys get it!

About the answering machine, okay, let me get this straight. Before Ino moved into Shikamaru's apartment, he didn't have an answering machine. The last part of Roomies meant they just bought it –the next day after they had sex.

To make things clearer, the timeline now is around end of October.

Now on to the second part, minna… (sorry for taking it too long –writer's block, ugh..)

**SEQUEL FOR ROOMIES. ONLY FOR SHIKA-INO LOVERS**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

_A **lunatic** is someone whose behavior is very strange, foolish, or annoying._

_A **lunatic** situation is confused and seems out of control._

Ino is a lunatic.

Shikamaru is also a lunatic.

Ino plus Shikamaru equals to a total lunatic situation.

Enjoy.

* * *

**LUNATIC**

**_© _ArAshiMitArAshi**

**Chapter Eleven: A New Beginning**

**

* * *

**

Waking up was never really his thing. He was always disliked the thought of having to face a new day, a new beginning. For him, it was all troubles facing him, waiting him ahead. Those were troublesome to deal with. He rather ran away; he preferred to stay asleep.

But now, he started to love the waking up thing, especially when he woke up before her.

Now that she was by his side every night, he found the mornings enjoyable. He will stare at her sleeping form quietly, savoring her peaceful looking look and kept the picture in his memory. He loved the sunshine in her hair, making her blond locks shone beautifully like fine gold under the morning sun. When she woke up, the sight of her sky blue eyes greeted him, warming his love for her even more.

At first, she had been sleepy still. But as the moments passed, her sleepiness vanished along with the time, her mouth curved into a smile and she reached out for him, holding him in the cheek and pulled him closer, their lips met as they kissed good morning.

And the day started with a new beginning so differently than yesterdays.

* * *

"So tell me," Kiba said with a grinning face. "Why are we here again?"

"We?" Shikamaru inquired, looking bored to death –much less _annoyed_.

"We." An innocent reply.

_Smart ass_, Shikamaru thought. He looked at the chubby guy by his side and his two other friends across the table, almost rolling his eyes.

"This is not a social gathering," he mumbled. "Troublesome…"

"This is a reunion, dattebayo!" Naruto threw his hands up in the air, followed by Kiba laughing along the way. There was nothing unusual about them being cheery; some kind of energetic people they were. Their loud noises filled the whole campus cafeteria, making people around turned to stare at them, at their group, at their table. Shikamaru's scowl deepened.

He leaned his body closer to Chouji and whispered, "How come Naruto and Kiba were here?"

Chouji shrugged, cared less, munching his chips. "I told them that we're having lunch here and they wanted to join. So, here they're."

_Great, just great…_ Shikamaru muttered silently, glancing at his watch. _What a perfect timing, my troublesome friends…_

He recalled a text message he got earlier while he was in class.

**Ino: My class end this noon. Wanna have lunch together?**

He simply replied by telling her that he got another class at two and that they couldn't have lunch together but Ino's answer was like this:

**I'll go to your campus then.**

So there he was, waiting for her at the promised place, the campus cafeteria, to have their first lunch in public as a couple.

Chouji eyed him curiously. "Something's wrong?"

Shikamaru quickly shook his head. "Nope. Nothing's wrong."

"You look a little uneasy."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Shikamaru glanced at his watch once again. A little over twelve. He looked around the crowded space, sometimes turning around to look at the entrance. _Now where is she…?_

"Are you waiting for someone?" Chouji asked again.

"Obviously." Shikamaru answered quietly, eyeing Naruto and Kiba from the corner of his eyes. The duo seemed not to pay attention to their surroundings, nor to their lazy friend's slightly odd behavior, in a middle of talking and joking were they. What their interesting topic was, we didn't know.

Chouji arched an eyebrow. "Who? Your _girlfriend_?" His voice was a little bit loud, attracting the two's attention. Shikamaru groaned.

"Who's girlfriend?" Kiba asked excitedly. "Shikamaru?"

"Ino-chan's coming?" Naruto's blue eyes were shining. Shikamaru nodded briefly.

"Yeah."

"That's great!" Kiba exclaimed out loud, clapping his hands. "I've always wanted to see who the hell is this gorgeous girl that managed to capture our old pal Shikamaru's heart here, ever since you first mentioned about her!"

"Rejoice." Shikamaru threw his both hands lazily in the air, copying Naruto's actions earlier.

"Let's see if she is as gorgeous as I always imagine…"

"Dream on."

Kiba closed his eyes. He was lost in his own thoughts for some quick seconds, trying to picture the image of Shikamaru's girlfriend. What came swimming into his mind was a copied version of a Barbie doll.

When he opened his eyes, he saw his "dream" girl was walking towards him through the cafeteria door. She was blonde, and tall, perfect with a body of a model. Her gorgeous hair hung gloriously behind her back, tied securely in a neat ponytail, long fringe covered almost half of her face but didn't block her beauty. Big blue eyes along with small nose and full, pursed lips completed her goddess-like features.

The Barbie doll caught his staring eyes and gave him a quick smile, sweeping his breath away.

His fork was dropped on the table, his mouth gaped open.

"Kiba?" Naruto eyed his brown-haired friend curiously. It seemed like Kiba was struck with _something_.

An unseen cupid arrow.

"Oi, Kiba?" Naruto waved. "What are you looking at?"

"Beautiful…" It was all Kiba could muster. He stared ahead wide-eyed. But his mouth was slowly curving into a grin, seeing his dream girl was getting closer and closer each second.

"Haa?" Naruto followed his gaze whilst Shikamaru and Chouji didn't bother at all.

"Gorgeous…" Kiba was still dazed. "Super goddess…"

Naruto's blue eyes widened when spotting the person Kiba was talking about. He posed a cheery grin. "Oh, if it isn't Ino-chan!"

Speedily, Kiba turned at him. "You know her?"

"Of course I do!" Naruto stood up, trying to draw the blond girl's attention. "Oi, Ino-chan!"

The said girl, who at that time seemed like searching for somebody turned her attention towards the loud voice who called her. She smiled widely upon the recognition and also because of she had found the object of her searching was sitting at the same table as the loud blonde. She waved back. "Naruto!" Her voice echoed between the walls, fighting the current buzz. It was noon and of course the cafeteria was almost full with hungry students. She approached them, standing just behind the pony-tailed guy. "Hello, everybody!" Her hands rested on the guy's shoulders.

Shikamaru glanced a little over his back, brown gaze meeting blue. "Oh, you're here." He motioned the blonde to take a chair from the nearby table, being only in a table of four they were. "What took you so long?"

Ino took an unoccupied chair and placed her seat just beside Shikamaru, a little too close. She rolled her eyes, complaining, "You wouldn't believe me! I almost lost! I should've had you picked me up! Gosh! This campus is too big!"

"You said that you already been here a few times," Shikamaru took a quick glance at Naruto. "With Naruto and Sakura."

"Yeah, but at that time I was with them _all_ the time!"

"Then why don't you call me?"

Kiba was quiet since the blond girl sat with them. He stared at the two with questioning eyes and confused look was all over his face. He was surprised seeing Shikamaru was conversing with the girl so casually. Kiba pointed back and forth between them. "You guys knew each other?"

"Yep." Shikamaru said, resting his chin on his open palm in a lazy manner, slightly smirking. "Yamanaka Ino, my _roommate_."

Ino grinned cheekily at them, waving her hand. She didn't mind at all about Shikamaru introduced her as his roommate; as long as Shikamaru acknowledged that they were more than that, she was happy enough.

"Ino, these are my friends."

She cast her gaze at the brown-haired guy, who sat just in front of Shikamaru, beside Naruto. He was the guy who eyed her intently before, she recognized.

Throwing another smile that surely could make the bad boy melt, Ino held her hand out. "Hi! You are?"

Kiba's confused look was not fading away but in just a complete second, he managed to crack a grin, showing his fangs as he accepted her handshake. Now he understood who this girl really was. Glancing at Shikamaru for a second before looking into those gorgeous blue eyes of her once again, Kiba could not help himself from feeling some little jealousy towards his lazy friend.

_You really struck gold this time, Shikamaru_. Kiba noticed the fondness shot from beneath the dark pools of the Nara's brown eyes whenever he looked at the blonde. _I mean, _real_ gold…_

"Inuzuka Kiba, but just call me Kiba." He held the blonde's hand a little bit too long, being too dazed he was. Shikamaru cleared his throat.

Startled, Kiba dropped her hand almost instantly. But Ino didn't seem to notice.

"Kiba." She chanted his name, nodding to acknowledgement. But it was only a brief moment when suddenly her body frozen for a second, eyes opened wide as if remembering something. Her gaze was far and distant. Kiba wondered why.

Then she snapped her head back at him, her eyes now was burning with cold fire. "_Kiba_, huh?"

"Yeah, yeah…" Kiba gulped, sensing something odd.

Ino leaned closer to Shikamaru and whispered something to him. Shikamaru nodded in return.

"I see," Ino said boldly, pointing a manicured finger at Kiba. "You are one of the callers who interrupted us that night, aren't you? In fact…" Ino's voice trailed away as she took a good look on everybody who presented at the table, to the grinning face of Naruto and Chouji's chubby cheeks. Ino focused intently at Chouji. "If I'm not mistaken, you're Chouji, right? That makes all of you here were the callers!"

"Exactly!" Naruto nodded, smiling brightly, taking the issue so casually. He acted like Ino had just solved a mysterious puzzle. "Except that Sakura-chan isn't here!"

"Okay, now where's forehead-girl?" Ino just realized that her best friend wasn't there.

"She still got class."

"That makes her the last person to kill." Ino smiled evilly. "Now don't you dare to move even an inch from that chair, Naruto 'cause I'm going to murder you first!"

"Your girlfriend's scary…" Chouji whispered to Shikamaru and Shikamaru nodded in return. But he was smirking, enjoying Ino's take on the event.

_Payback time… _He thought, realizing Ino's face had turned red. She bit her bottom lip, controlling her beginning anger.

"Aw, Ino-chan!" Naruto whined. "Don't be mad at us!"

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Because…we didn't intend to interrupt you guys in the first place! We just…want to have some fun, ehehe –Itaiii!!!"

_Bad move…_ Shikamaru thought as he watched the scene with huge amusement. It was like watching a game of chess. The queen got up from her seat and went to the pawn, blocking its movement. It was just a matter of time before the pawn will be slaughtered to death. Ino pulled the blonde's ear. "Just for _fun_?! Do you know how low you decreased my sexual libido?!"

Shikamaru's head snapped up. "Ino, that's enough. You don't have to-"

"You know what?!" Ino seemed to be unaware about her surroundings. Almost everybody in the cafeteria had turned their attentions towards the attractive blonde. Their curiosity level increased upon hearing the word "sexual". "We almost failed to have sex that night!"

Shikamaru quickly covered his face with his hand, embarrassed. As much as he agreed with Ino getting mad towards his friends, but he preferred her doing so without causing a scene. Knowing Ino, he should've expected this to happen. Her small mouth didn't stop chattering, complaining about how frustrated they both have been, at the same time punching Naruto's shoulder, slapping his back over and over again. It was obvious that she directed all her temper towards the poor blonde. She knew that Naruto was the one who suggested the idea to interrupt them that night, being the number one troublemaker the blonde was.

"Ino-chan! Ite! I'm sorry, 'kay!" Naruto shielded his body as best as he could from Ino's murderous attacks. "I promise I won't- Owowowowow! Itaiii!!!"

Kiba gulped, moving his chair away bit by bit from the two crazy blondes. Sweat trickled down his head. He was afraid that he will be the one to receive Shikamaru's girlfriend's punishment next, being closer to Naruto he was. However, he didn't manage to get away. Ino's firm grip went on his shoulder.

"Just where'd you think you're going, hmm?"

Kiba expressed a help-me look to Shikamaru but the guy just shook his head slowly, telling him without words that he could not help in any way he can. Kiba grew pale.

_Here comes the queen…_ Shikamaru chuckled silently.

"Hey, buddy…" Chouji leaned to Shikamaru again, his hands were shaking under the table. He was truly afraid of Ino's wrath. "Do you think I should stay or should I be going by now? –Wait, maybe I should go now." The chubby guy stuffed his remaining chips into his bag as fast as he could, hoping that Ino wouldn't notice that he was going to run away. As he rose from his chair, Shikamaru caught his arm.

"You are not going anywhere."

The knight just made his move.

_Checkmate._

* * *

"Whoaaa…" Shikamaru spoke with a sigh, leaning back against his chair. "Not quite a good debut back there…"

"True." Ino agreed. "But it was fun!"

"They thought you're scary."

"I don't care what they think of me." Ino shrugged. "As long as I got my revenge…" She turned to look at her lazy boyfriend. "Are you mad at me? For beating the crap out of your friends, that is…"

"Nah…" Shikamaru smirked. "Not at all. Thanks to you, I could save my energy from all the troubles. I pitied them, though."

"I know that you would agree with me," Ino leaned closer to him, planting a kiss on his cheek. "But that's what they got for messing up with us, I mean, _me_! But don't you think that their punishments are a little bit…_painless_?"

Shikamaru cocked a brow. "Are you thinking of doing something more…_painful_?"

"Yeah."

"Troublesome…"

"Hey, where's your fighting spirit?" Ino glared. "Don't tell me that you…cooled down already?!"

"For some reason, I feel like it's a real pain in the ass to do another payback time." Shikamaru grumbled. "Trouble-"

"How could you be so forgiving?!" Ino tugged his shirt. "Come on, Shikamaru! I need your genius in the retaliation plan! Think of something!"

"But I think that you got them bad enough…"

"I could've do worse!"

"Then do it yourself," he shrugged. "Just forgive them already, okay?"

"Shikama-!"

"Shush! The lecturer's here." Shikamaru quickly sat up straight in his seat, squeezing Ino's hand to calm her down. He saw the middle-aged lecturer walked into the lecture hall, clutching a few books in his hand. Just after their lunch ended, Ino decided to remain a little bit longer in the campus and tailed him to class, after stating her reason not to come back home alone. The house felt empty without him and she didn't want to feel lonely, she had said. Besides, it was Monday and she was free from her part time job at the flower shop. And Shikamaru let her came together with him only if she didn't complain later on about she being bored in the class.

Twenty minutes had passed and we can see our favorite blonde here was struggling with the feeling of pure boredom.

She was frowning and her mouth had turned into a pout, her foot tapping the floor. She was clenching her fists hard, trying to fight her anxiety from bursting out. It was obvious that she was bored and restless.

Ino looked around the big lecture hall. Being in a class of over two hundred student, it was easy for her to hide herself amongst the student. The lecturer didn't pay any more attention on the students rather than giving a lecture. But with her smashing looks, Ino couldn't help but noticed that some of the students had their attentions cast on her. A few males even tried to flirt with her, but silently, of course, noticing the guy by her side. And she ignored them as best as she could.

Ino looked to her right side, where Shikamaru sat. The lazy genius was half-sitting in his chair and it was crystal-clear that he was bored, too. His eyes drooped lazily and he yawned a few times, seeming like he was going to sleep any second.

Ino smiled and quickly scribbled something in her small note book, then tore the page and shoved it to him.

_Wake up._

Shikamaru turned his face to her. Ino posed a cheeky grin. _Bored?_ She mouthed.

He smirked lazily. _Yeah._

_Too bad we're having lecture now. If not, I would have… _Ino shot a playful look.

_You would have…what?_

_Oh, you know… _Ino wrote, giggling a little. _Of course I would have done something…fun._

Shikamaru grinned. _Like what?_

_Like…_ Ino passed the pen in her right hand to her left, and put a hand on Shikamaru's knee and smiled knowingly. Then slowly, she pulled her hand upward, caressing his covered thigh sensuously. Shikamaru drew a sharp breath.

_Hey, stop doing that. _

Ino bit her bottom lip, her blue eyes were dreamy, teasing him. She threw him an inviting look and expressed a suggestive moan. _Do you really want me to stop?_ She stroked near his sensitive part. _I know you don't want me to._

Shikamaru quickly caught her traveling hand. _Don't. I mean it._

Ino chuckled. Shikamaru's face was red now, holding his building arousal she created within him so firmly. Turning him on was the easiest thing in the world. His grip on her hand was tight, his lips pursed into a thin line. His sleepiness vanished immediately. He fought the urge to jump at her right there the best he could.

_Hey, Shikamaru?_

_Ino, please… Not right now._ Shikamaru gritted his teeth. A little more teasing from her then he was in it. _We'll do this at home, oka-_

_I want to kiss you so badly._

His pen dropped on the floor. He almost fell down the seat. Ino pulled him closer to her, attempting to do the thing she had said but he stiffened his body as the sign of refusing. Shikamaru looked around. A few heads were facing his direction, their expressions were sullen and sour, had been distracted by their gestures they were. He muttered silent apologies to them as he bent his body down to pick up his pen.

And consciously saw Ino was rubbing her legs in a very, very seductive way. Shikamaru swallowed hard. He heard her menacing giggles.

_Damn it, Ino! Stop it!_

_Can't. You are so fun to play with!_

_Everybody's looking at us! _

_It's just your imagination. _

She began gathering up her things.

_Where are you going?_

_Out._ Ino simply mouthed.

_What? Why? The class isn't over, yet!_

_I know, but it didn't matter to me, right? _Then she left him just like that, dumbfounded.

A few minutes after Ino had gone out, Shikamaru received a text message on his cell phone.

**Ino: Hey, come out. I know you have some "release" to do.**

And he saw her evil smile, so cunning, so tempting, so, so welcoming.

Shikamaru groaned. _This woman! _He tried to focus back on the lecture but his mind was so full with her. He recalled Ino's dreamy eyes and inviting lips earlier and felt the sensation throbbed deep down in him. Putting his rational back into place, he tried to push those images away, so hard. But another image after images came haunting his mind. A picture of Ino lying between his crumpled sheets with her hair spilled freely on his pillow, breathing hard, thin sweat pouring down her neck and between her breasts, skin bare without cover, her body moving sensually against him as he pumped vigorously into her. Shikamaru stiffened just thinking about last night. He almost could feel her underneath him, her nails clawing his back, she moaned and groaned in pleasure, screaming his name over and over again…

His pulse accelerated madly. Ino had successfully planted dirty thoughts inside his mind.

He was somewhat thankful that he had signed the attendance sheet just after the class began. Usually, he preferred doing that just before the class ended because he didn't like competing with other people and willing to be the last one to sign. For some reason, he decided to sign his attendance earlier that day, and making him realized the real reason why his other classmates chose to sign it earlier.

Taking a quick glance at the whole lecture hall, he noticed that almost one third of the students present were already vanished from the class, and the lecturer didn't even give a single damn. He quickly grabbed his bag and proceeded to the exit, following the others cue, because as Ino had said before, he had some "release" to do.

Shikamaru saw the blonde devil was leaning against the wall just in front of the door, smirking, just after he stepped out of the class. With a low grumble, he quickly stamped his feet towards her direction and without wasting any second, he gripped her arm tight and forced her into a walking.

"I'm going to "punish" you right _now_."

* * *

"Shikamaru!"

For the nth time that day, the said person grunted out of irritation. Enough for the troubles she had caused him for cutting class, she was also trying to distract him from watching his favorite TV show. Keeping his ground, Shikamaru decided not to move even an inch from the couch he was lying on right now.

His length occupied almost all the space. There was no way Ino could fit in the couch with him. And there was no way, too, that Ino would get to see her favorite chick flicks when he had his favorite channel on and the remote control was safely tucked under the cushions.

But keep in mind that what Ino wanted, Ino will get, no matter what it cost.

So, when she launched herself on top of him, Shikamaru didn't feel surprised at all.

"Troublesome woman…" He growled, accepting her weight on him. "Why are you always bothering me?"

"Can't I bother my own boyfriend?"

"What? Are you bored?"

"Kinda." Ino smiled charmingly and sent him a look.

Shikamaru groaned, reading her eyes. He knew what was going on inside her mind. "I'm not going to change the channel," he said stubbornly.

"But you've been watching the anime for almost two hours straight!"

"First come, first serve."

"Aw, come on, Shikamaru!" Ino whined furiously, slapping his shoulder. "It's my turn now!"

"Cheesy." Shikamaru commented her favorite channel, locking his eyes at the TV. "Watch it some other time –when I'm not around."

"But you're always around –all the time!" Ino searched for the remote. She knew Shikamaru hid it somewhere among the cushions.

Shikamaru tore his eyes away from the colorful screen and focused on Ino instead. Her body movements distracted him. The way she moved on top of him was just so appealing. Her furious face looked so cute. She looked dramatically eager to make things her way. For a moment, Shikamaru just lie there, watching her, absorbed in his thoughts. Rather than "Eyeshield 21" which was aired right now, his blonde girlfriend was much more entertaining.

He could never get bored with her around. Silently, he muttered a small gratitude to the heavens above for blessing him with such luck, for making her appeared in front of his doorstep, for making her his roommate and now one of the most important person in his life, his girlfriend.

Ino caught his watching eyes. "What? There's something on my face?"

"Mmm…nothing." Shikamaru tucked a fallen strand behind her ear, gazing at her with such loving eyes. Ino frowned for a second, but later continued her searching.

"Move!" She demanded, sitting on his stomach. "I know you hid the remote somewhere under you, Shikamaru!"

"Troublesome…"

"Geez… Does your entire sentence must begin with that word?" Ino poked on his chest. "Move!"

Shikamaru just smiled.

"Didn't you hear me? Move, I sa-"

Her words ended in a squawk of surprise when something warm silenced her. Shikamaru had got up and pulled her into his arms and covered her mouth with his lips. Through the opening of her mouth, he slid his tongue in and consciously gave her the most breathtaking kiss ever. He kissed her fiercely, rapaciously, seeking the sweetness of her mouth. He kissed and kissed her until she grew dizzy, until her legs turned to jelly, until her arms rose up to clasp his neck in sweet surrender. Her body turned liquid as he bombarded her body with white hot desire, melting her, crushing her, until she forgot everything evolving in her world but him.

In an instant, after successfully drawing her in his lusty fantasy, Shikamaru broke free. Panting for air, they both stared at each other, cheeks flushing red from passionate kisses they shared a while ago. Ino placed a hand on the wall of his chest, tracing a slab of muscles delicately with her fingers, slightly clawing his skin.

"Dammit." She hissed, looking up to take a good look at his face then cupping his face in her palms. "Who asked you to stop?"

Shikamaru gave a sexy smirk before launching his next movement. Sitting up straight, he adjusted their positions until they were both comfortable enough to carry on with their burning desires. He started pulling her tight shirt upward with her hands rested at his nape, playing with his hair, impatiently waiting to kiss him again.

When a sudden occurrence, the very same disturbance just like they'd experienced two days ago came destroying the moment.

"_Maneater, make you work hard, make you spend hard, make you want all of her love. She's a maneater…"_

Both groaned spontaneously.

"I knew I should give _them_ more punishment." Ino clenched her fists.

"Retaliation plan…retaliation plan…" Shikamaru forced his genius, thinking hard. Okay, tomorrow he will be the one who get the revenge.

"_Maneater, make you work hard, make you spend hard, make you want all of her love. She's a maneater…"_

"Ino?"

"What?"

"Pick the troublesome phone up."

Grumbling, Ino turned around and leaned just enough to reach for her cell phone on the end table, while Shikamaru sank back in the couch, sighing in defeat. Fully annoyed, Ino took a good look on the caller ID before answering and her eyes widened in shocked.

She quickly mouthed Shikamaru to make some room for her so that she could sit comfortably on the couch. Calming her sudden nervous breaths, Ino flipped the phone open.

"Hello?"

Knitting his brows at Ino's panicked expression, Shikamaru got up and went to sit by her side, staring at her, confused and curious about whom the caller was.

"_Ino?"_

Ino drew a sharp breath.

"Daddy."

Shikamaru's body stiffened all in a sudden. He didn't know why, but after seeing Ino panicked, he couldn't help himself from panicking, too, though he didn't do anything wrong.

"_How are you doing?"_

"I'm fine." Ino answered, feeling the knot in her stomach. It had been such a long time since she last conversed with her father, perhaps it had been months. "How 'bout you?"

"_I'm fine, too."_

"Mom?"

"_The same."_

It was an awkward conversation, Ino could feel it very clearly. Though they were both far away from each other, but the ices surrounded them still felt so cold, as if they were only inches apart. Ino missed fooling around with her father, missed his company so bad, it sadden her just by hearing his warm voice.

The father and daughter close relationship had been almost broken when she moved out of the house and she wondered the reason why her father called her right now.

Was her father tried to mend their relationship and draw her back closer to him again?

"Are you still in your trip? Where are you right now?"

"_In Hong Kong."_

"When will you be back?"

"_Within this week."_ Then there was a long, awkward pause.

"Dad?"

"_Yeah?"_

"Why'd you call me?"

Her father coughed into the phone. _"No reason. I just wanted to know how you're doing. So, how are you?"_

Ino smiled, suddenly feeling funny. Her father had been asking that question twice. It seemed like he didn't realize it, that he already ask her that, like there was a lot of things going out in his mind. And she knew that if her father ever worried over something, his only remedy to calm him down was her voice.

Not her mother's voice but hers.

"I'm fine, dad." Ino replied in a more reassuring tone.

"_Rangiku told me that you went back home a week ago."_

_Oh_, Ino thought silently. _So, this is the matter he was worrying about._

"_Why? Did something happen?"_

"Mmm…no, nothing happened." Ino leaned against Shikamaru's body, seeking comfort. And silently, Shikamaru enveloped her in an embrace, giving her what she needed. He stroked her shoulder ever so gently and lightly, while listening to the conversation. "It's just…I had some relationship matters."

Ever since she was little, Ino never hid anything from his dear father. She told him everything, even though she knew that some things would make him mad.

"_Relationship?"_

"Yeah." Ino glanced up at Shikamaru. "I have a new boyfriend, dad."

Again, long silence greeted her. Ino could almost see her father was brooding.

"Dad?"

"_Still here."_ His smooth, calm voice indicated nothing. There was no sentiment of beginning fury in his tone. Maybe her father finally acknowledged her social life, maybe her father had forgiven her for failing the entrance exam.

Maybe her father missed her, too, just like she missed him so much.

"_So, new boyfriend, huh?"_

"Yeah."

"_Tell me about him."_

Smiling with glee, Ino turned her face a little to kiss Shikamaru's chest. "He's a great guy. And he loves me so much."

The lazy genius smirked hearing her words and kissed his girlfriend's forehead lightly.

"And I love him, too, dad. He's different from any other guy I dated. You'll like him."

She heard a chuckle. _"Really? Well, that sounds promising. Care to tell me his name?"_

"Shikamaru." Ino answered simply. "His name is Nara Shikamaru."

The pause was longer than she ever anticipated. It seemed like the name jolted something in the old man's mind. Ino waited breathlessly for her father to reply.

"Nara_ Shikamaru, you say?"_

Puzzled, Ino exchanged a glance with Shikamaru. "Yeah. Why? Does that name…ring a bell to you? Dad? Dad??"

Inoichi cleared his throat. _"Um, Ino… I'm afraid that our conversation has to end here. It's been a long day and I'm tired and I have a big meeting tomorrow. We'll talk once I come back home, okay?"_

"Oh, o-okay." Ino felt uneasy. Why her father suddenly wanted to hang up? Why was the name of Nara Shikamaru stirred the coldness awake within him? She couldn't help herself from feeling curious.

"_Ino?"_ Inoichi called her name before hanging up.

"Yes, dad?"

"_I want to meet him personally."_

"Him? Who? Shikamaru?" Shikamaru cocked a brow.

"_Yeah. I want to talk about something to him, something important. Bring him to our house on the day you come to visit, okay? –once I get back."_

"Okay." Ino gulped. Inoichi never wanted to meet any of her boyfriends. That made Shikamaru the first to be acknowledged. Somehow she felt grateful but fear at the same time. "Bye, dad."

"_Yeah, bye."_

"I love you."

Ino could feel the smile in her father's voice as he said that he loved her, too, so very much.

"Shikamaru?" Ino ended the call.

"What?"

"My dad wants to see you."

Shikamaru's eyes bolted out.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

**To be continued…**

* * *

Ara (looks around): "Hmm…I wonder where Shikamaru and Ino are right now… Might as well call them!" Readers (nods)

_Toot-toot! Toot-toot! Toot-toot!_

Click.

"_Hi! This is Shikamaru and Ino! Too bad we're not at home! Please leave your message after the beep!"_

Ara and readers: "Grrr…"

Shikamaru plushie (for girls!) and Ino plushie (for guys!) for your thoughts: reader713, Nymphadorena, Slintage, SakuraNekoChick, Flaming Beauty, Cookbook 24, Hlomondodeli Majoribanks, Elsie-neechan, suzako, wonderwoman29, Astra M, tomboy14, DesertCat, NazaliaSan, MayakoPapoika, MonkeyZombieNinja, Kairi and Cloud, Mrs. Nara Ino, XenaiiTwilightMoon, aki-child, Shikamaru-Nara2, Moriko Saki, Lady Kenley, reigning princess117, Verde Aries, SHADOW DRAGON TWISTER, megcabotreader, DeclawedVampiricKitty710, firemage7342, TenTenXIrista, A True Dreamer, kunoichi-hinata14, Arasaka, Nirika-chan, Yuki loves Gaara, DancingQuween, InuObsessed o.o and DarkMaidenTerri, sayuri-lily and Desert Mortician.

Thank you so much for reviewing the last chapter!


	12. Memories

Gahhh!!! I'm so sorry! I know it's really, really late! Gomenasaii!! Writer's block once again! (Readers: Hmm…)

**SEQUEL FOR ROOMIES.**

**Shikamaru x Ino. Don't read this if you hate this pairing.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**LUNATIC**

_**© **_**ArAshiMitArAshi**

**Chapter Twelve: Memories**

"_It's about time to reveal the past…" - Ara_

**

* * *

**

It was dark, hazy and misty. The sky above was grey. The surrounding was cold, foul and lifeless. The world he was in right now contained nothingness. All that was there were only misery and despair.

He walked alone along the deserted street, hands shoved deep in his pockets. Strong wind slapped his cheeks and teased his fallen hair, wrapping him in cold, arctic embrace. He walked forward without a specific destination in his mind. He just followed his feet, which led him deeper and deeper into the middle of nowhere.

Where was he? He wondered silently. Surely he never had been in that place before, yet the surrounding felt familiar. So did the people around him, though he couldn't see their faces clearly. It was all foggy and blurry. Something was blocking his eyesight but he didn't know what it was. Maybe this was how it looked like when trapped in a dream.

Then he saw her. Amongst all people whom dull and grey, she was the total opposite. To his eyes, she was glowing with all that shiny aura surrounded her. Her form produced colors. Only she was the one who was not in black and white. The tiny body wrapped in short blue dress was walking ahead of him. Her hair was blond, short and silky to the touch. Her back was on him. His eyes studied her form and somehow, recognition hit him. Hard. He felt like he knew her somewhere. But where?

How?

When?

Then suddenly she turned around to face him and he saw her smiling. He found himself smiling, too, though he felt like his mouth was twitching awkwardly forcing a lazy smile. She waved at him, asking him to come closer to her, urging him to keep his steps with hers.

And he complied without protesting much.

Who was this girl? He thought as his steps fell beside her. He didn't know her, yet she held such strong power to make him do whatever she wanted. And though it was kind of annoying to be bossed around by her, he felt her presence was comforting. His heart was at ease seeing her sweet smile. Her scent warmed up his heart. She smelled like flowers in spring.

He looked at her but failed to make out the face. He wanted to know her, who she exactly was and who she was to him, or rather him to her. But just like other people passing back and forth around him, he couldn't see her clearly.

How troublesome.

He blinked his eyes to erase the confusion but suddenly he found himself was in a different situation.

Now he was in his little boy form, lying casually in the middle of a grassy field, which he noticed the field was similar to the field he had nearby his house. That was the place where the Naras had their deer flocking around eating grass or just lazing around. His arms were tucked behind his head and his legs were arranged in most relaxing pose. Clouds were floating in the blue sky above him, his eyes watching intently as the white forms drifting by. He was lost in the sea of peacefulness and soon, his eyes felt heavy and droopy. He was half-way drifted to sleep when suddenly an image of a little girl appeared before him.

He noticed that she was the same girl he walked with earlier before. The golden girl.

She dropped a flower on his chest. It was a daffodil.

* * *

"Shikamaru…" A sweet, honeyed voice sounded in his ears, accompanying with a few shakes on his shoulder. "Wake up, Shikamaru…"

The said guy groaned out loud lazily. He didn't give any positive response, whether a simple reply of "Hn" or blinking eyes, let alone a getting up. He was too comfortable to wake up.

Shikamaru buried his nose deeper into his _pillow_.

"Wake up." There was the urge again. Soft, gentle and kind. "Shikamaru…"

"Tch… How troublesome…" Shikamaru complained with a frown marred across his forehead. "It's not morning yet…"

"It is." Ino glanced at the alarm clock on the bedside table. Surely 7.00 am could be considered as morning –obviously. She shook him awake again. "Come on. Don't be lazy. Wake up."

"…My class' at ten." Shikamaru was still half-asleep. "-tired…need to sleep more…"

Ino smiled warmly and patted the dark head before her. Shikamaru's sleepy face plus his lazy voice equaled his cuteness tickled her heart. Surely he was tired. Last night had been great.

She was more than glad when found out that Shikamaru's laziness didn't spread into the field of sex. Once he was turned on, he could become dangerous and scarier than her. Instead of letting himself being jumped, just like their previous situations had been, he chose to jump on her. Every now and then. Ino sometimes wondered to herself; was that really her fault for turning the laid-back, lazy ass Nara Shikamaru into some kind of…sex fiend?

And his genius certainly was very useful in the times they were together. How to say this? Okay, let us just conclude that Shikamaru was very, very _creative_…

Creative in _what_? Puh-leease… Don't give me _that_ innocent look.

"Okay. At least, get off me." Ino poked on her boyfriend's head gently, which was resting on her exposed chest, between her breasts. "I couldn't move."

"Then don't." His breath on her skin sent tingling feeling to her heart. His body was half on her. Shikamaru draped an arm across her waist, holding her tight. "Just lay here a little while longer…"

"Can't." Ino tried to release herself but his hold on her was so strong, even he was not fully awake. "I'll be late for class."

"You're so troublesome…"

"Get off me, please? _Please_??"

"Hmphh…"

"Please? I'll be late."

"Hai, hai…" Shikamaru rolled back slowly to his side and lie flat on his back. He still had his eyes closed, still in deep slumber. He was in the process of going into a deeper sleep but when he felt the feather light kiss on his lips, he came to life.

He opened his eyes slowly and saw the most astonishing sight of her, taking half of his breath away. Ino was bending down to him, smiling beautifully. Her hair was loose, covering her nudity. She was so close, so warm, so alive. Shikamaru was reminded instantly to last night, about the intimate moments they spent together. Their lovemaking had been frantic. It was hectic, wild and fun.

"Good morning." She kissed him again, this time at the crown of his head. "Thanks for releasing me. Now you can go back to sleep."

"Not that easy." Seriously, how could he just go back to sleep after she had successfully turned him on? Shikamaru grabbed Ino's wrist fast before she managed to leave the bed and she stumbled down on his chest. Now he got better view of her. Her blue eyes were sparkling lively and her moist pink lips were begging to be kissed. Her blond tresses were hanging loosely framing her face, tickling his skin. Shikamaru shot a suggestive look.

Ino groaned, getting the hint. "No, not now, Shikamaru. I have class in less than two hours. I need to get ready."

"Oh, come on. This isn't going to be long." Shikamaru smirked sexily.

"Three times last night is not enough for you?" Ino pouted. Her body was still sore from the torments of pleasure he showered her last night. "I thought you were tired."

Shikamaru didn't answer. Instead, he gave her proof that he was fully charged for the next course of actions. His hand went to the back of her head, pushing her down to meet his. His mouth captured her lips, his tongue tracing the soft petals before urging her to open her mouth and welcome him in. Ino complied without protest, but making a mental note to make their session this time a short one. She kissed him back, her hands cupping both sides of his face while his were running wildly on her back down to her rear. She felt him hard between her legs, hot and ready. The head of his shaft teased her entrance, a burning sensation exploded in her loins.

The morning foreplay was brief and soon she found herself was on the mattress, lying flat on her chest with him coming into her from behind.

Shikamaru struggled a little to put the condom in place, making Ino whimpered impatiently.

"Hurry up…" She urged him, eyeing the clock once again. Oh, she was going to be late.

"Troublesome…"

"Maybe I should be on pill."

"Don't ever." He replied, finally getting it done. He positioned himself at her entrance and slowly pushing in. "It's not good for health."

"But it saves you from trouble." Ino stated her good point before moaning into his thrusts.

Shikamaru felt his body constrict. They had done this a few times but it was always like the first time to him. Making love to her was beyond enjoyable. It was beyond anything imaginable, it was so damn satisfying. He kissed the base of her slender neck and down her spinal cord, at the same time taking a hold of her buttocks, raising it up to meet his powerful thrusts. The fit was tight and she had him wrapped around firmly. He slid full and deep into her moist warmth and felt the satisfaction sensation. The feeling was indescribable, it was beyond words!

Her breaths quickened. Shikamaru heard a few short gasps. Ino was panting heavily, indicating a good sign. He knew that she was close to her pending climax as so did he. Those whimpers in silent ecstasy, those moans in sweet surrender, all those increased his libido, urging him, supporting him to go faster and faster and faster. Her fingers clawed the sheet until it crumpled between her grasps and unable to control the aphrodisia anymore, Ino emitted a shrill cry out loud.

They were close, so close to the edge but Shikamaru didn't want to release just yet. He just had to do something, something he usually did every time they almost reached the climax. Swiftly, carefully, expertly, Shikamaru flipped Ino to face him, so that he could see her flushed face clearly once she gave the final scream of his name. He just had to see his reflection in her lucid blue eyes, feel her hot breath against his skin and her seductive smirk once he made her come. Her small mouth was open, inviting him to close his mouth over hers and taking her into a deep, deep kiss. Their tongues twirled in heated battle, exploring the insides of their wet walls savagely, mixing two different taste of saliva as their bodies pumped rhythmically in concert with the nearing climax of their frantic lovemaking.

Shikamaru groaned and Ino moaned for the last, their slick chests were pressing against each other as together they hit the highest point of their pleasure.

And as usual, Shikamaru gave Ino the final kiss on just above her right eye before collapsed by her side with his arms never left her sweaty form.

"I wanna be with you forever…" He whispered, hugging his lover tight, so tight. "Don't ever leave me, Ino."

Ino glanced up and met his eyes, and flashed him the most loving smile ever. "Don't worry, Shikamaru." She patted his cheek gently. "As long as you don't bore me, then I'll never leave you. Promise."

* * *

There he was again, walking along the deserted grey street, trapped in the midst of black and white world. Shikamaru frowned, wondering to himself why he was sent to that place again. As far as he knew, a dream never repeated twice.

The scene was very much similar to the first one; grey skies, cold atmosphere, blurry visions. And he was in his little from once again. He looked around, trying to find any signs of the golden girl but that image never occurred. He was alone and he was going to be lost, he knew. He needed a guide to lead him in his journey, he needed a torch, or some color to light up his dark path. He needed to know what this dream was all about, he needed to know what this _visions_ refer to!

_That girl_, Shikamaru thought, blinking the blurriness away. _I need to find that girl._

Yet, after walking for long, so long it felt like an eternity, still even the glimpse of her short blond hair didn't enter his vision. Worries seeped into him, his heart clouded with uncertainty. Was he really going to lose his direction?

Shikamaru shut his eyes as fear closed itself over him. Now he was truly in the dark.

But then he felt some warm feeling, a body heat, a weight fraction glued so strongly on his back. It was vivid, so real, it made him took a step forward upon the stumbling. It was like he was being pushed, like somebody had jumped on him. He snapped his eyes back open and peered over his shoulder and found her.

The golden girl again. But still Shikamaru failed to make out her face though they were so awfully close. He saw her face formed some movement and the place where her mouth certainly been curved into a smile. Her small hands found the way to his front and he realized that the girl was hugging him from the back, her scent filled his nostrils.

She really smelled like flowers.

* * *

When Shikamaru woke up, the scent of flowers in spring still lingered between his breaths. Alarm suddenly rang in his head and he quickly jerked upright into a sitting pose, adrenaline rushed in his blood and his heart was pumping loudly. He sniffed. The scent was still there. His eyes widened. Could his dream become reality? Was it possible that the golden girl followed him back to the real world?

"What's wrong?" A feminine voice sounded from his right.

Shikamaru directed his gaze to the said direction and saw Ino was sitting in front of her dresser and her reflection in the mirror was staring at him. A compact powder was in her left hand and the sponge was in her right, hanging mid air. She was applying the last touch of her make-up the moment he woke up in her bed.

"You look so…furious." Ino resumed her actions but her eyes still on him. "Bad dream?"

Can his dream considered as bad? Shikamaru didn't know the answer. The dream couldn't be categorized as bad dream let alone nightmare. But it wasn't a good dream either. It was just…unpleasant.

And what was with the flowery scent he had in his nose right now? Shikamaru looked at Ino. Was it possible that she smelled just the same as the little girl he had in his dream earlier? Another breath and yes, the smell remained strong in the air, still not faded away. Was Ino really the source of the scent?

Shikamaru's eyes widened even more.

Was Ino…could she really, possibly…the girl…

His thought altered hearing the sound of screeching chair. Ino had got up and was examining her looks in the mirror for the last, then moved to her desk and grabbed her bag. Her long ponytail swayed due to her energetic movement and her yellow top brightened her blond tresses. She really was golden, so colorful, so full of life.

"Hey, don't look so dazed." Ino leaned just enough to give him a peck on the cheek. "It's not really a bad dream, isn't it?"

Shikamaru just mumbled lazily in response and Ino's shrill laugh sounded in his ears.

"Come on, don't be lazy. Get up and get ready for class." Ino headed for the door. "I'll see you later!"

"Ino…"

"What now, Shikamaru?" She turned around and shot him a pointed look. "Don't tell me that you don't want to go to class! I swear if you-!"

"…I love you."

Ino stared at him for a second, speechless, before retracing her steps back to him and this time, kissed him fully on the mouth. That was new coming from Shikamaru. She never heard him say those three words all in a sudden or out of the blue. Usually she was told after they made love, which was very, very rare and that just that.

It was a strange occurrence but she liked it anyway.

"I know. I love you, too."

* * *

Could he possibly have met Ino in the past? The question haunted his mind since the beginning of the day. Shikamaru couldn't focus his entire attention to the lecture in front, his mind busily wondering about the dream. He never had such dream before.

Suddenly he sort of blacked out, his visions turned black and white like broken TV, weird sound buzzing in his ear. He cringed, his head hurt. Dizziness pained him. _What the hell-?_ Shikamaru clutched his head. The headache was still there. He shook his head. Yep, still there. He shook his head again, again and again until it all faded away, until his vision turned to normal.

Shikamaru breathed hard, his pulse accelerated madly. Somehow, at the back of his mind, a tiny voice belonged to a little girl echoed his name softly.

_Shikamaru…_

He heard himself grunted in reply.

_Shikamaru…_

A momentarily silence…

_Shikamaru!_

Followed by a sound of screeching car…

_SHIKAMARUUU!!_

Shikamaru jumped at the loud call of his name, unconsciously bringing himself to the spotlight. He looked around, the lecture was still on yet the whole attention was cast on him now. The lecturer and the rest of his classmates were staring at him blankly. Sasuke, who sat beside him on his right, cocked an eyebrow questioningly. Shikamaru felt the blood rushing to his face when realized that he actually had fallen asleep in the middle of ongoing lecture, dreaming of that weird dream again, speaking of which, had no picture whatsoever this time but sound and woke up all in a sudden in such embarrassing way…

Quickly muttering a small apology to the class, Shikamaru gathered up his things and stormed out of the lecture hall after asking Sasuke to sign the attendance sheet for him. Though glaring and all, Sasuke agreed without saying anything.

Once out, Shikamaru wandered aimlessly around the campus without specific destination in his mind. Albeit the expression he bored was mild and sober and a little bit sleepy, but it was like a traffic jam inside his head. He couldn't stop wondering about all the dreams he had since he dreamed of the first one. His genius began to collect each of those pieces, processed it, extracted it, linked it and chained it back. But still, he got nothing. He couldn't find the answer to the big question.

_What are the dreams all about?!_

Failed at the attempt, Shikamaru tried the other way around. He searched for the source of the dreams, the point where it all started. The _root_, he needed to find it.

Landing himself on the soft grass, Shikamaru pillowed his head with his hands and stared up at the sky. His mind replayed all the dreams he had, all he could remember, all the visions he saw including the sounds he heard, all of it rolled back and forth inside his mind. Yet he still failed to make any conclusion out of it, still remained where he first started and seemed like he was going to remain that way for quite some time before a bulb light up.

Maybe he needed one more dream. Just _one _more…

Shikamaru let out a sigh, slowly ditching the troublesome thoughts away and focused on the clouds instead. Why should he care? Strange as it seemed, it was all dreams anyway. A mind trick, an illusion, unreal visions, no matter how vivid they appeared to be.

A big cloud floated by and stopped just above him, blocking his eyesight from the enchanting blue sky, which was very much similar to Ino's eyes…

_Ino…_

A surge of emotion rushed through his veins and hit the very core of his nerves. A realization, that was it called. Shikamaru jerked upright and sat straight on the ground, his eyes roamed wildly.

He had found the _root_.

Their relationship and their intimacy, amount of time they spent with each other with such closeness led to all those dreams. All those dreams occurred since they became one and who knows because of the proximity, something about _them_ that they never knew before was going surface?

Shikamaru smacked his head, trying to connect the dreams he had with his relationship with Ino.

The little girl's blond hair was the same as Ino's blond hair and they smelled the same, too.

Somehow he had a feeling that the dream was possibly some remnants of the past.

Could it be?

But Ino never existed in his childhood memory. Shikamaru was sure that the first time she appeared in front of his doorstep a week before his birthday was the first time he saw her, the first time he _remembered_ seeing her. Sure, they've met once during high school before but that moment couldn't be considered as first…

* * *

"_Let me hear you say hey hey hey  
Alright  
Now let me hear you say hey hey ho-"_(1)

Ino quickly grabbed her cell phone out of her Levi's denim pants on the second ring, unaware it rang because of the changed ring tone. A brief glance at the caller ID indicated an image of a sexy, nice-looking guy whom the person she was dating now. Ino frowned, slightly feeling surprised about the call she received around that hour.

"Well, this is a surprise." She spoke instead of saying _Hello_. Shikamaru never called or messaged her during school time. She was the one who always did all that.

"_I know."_ The smooth, male voice was accompanied with a heavy sigh. _"But I just have to."_

"Why?" Ino sensed something strange was happening to her boyfriend. "Do you have any problem?"

"…_No."_

"Something's bothering you then?" Ino heard a low grumble.

"_Mmm… Yeah. Kinda…"_

Involuntarily, Ino's heart did a little somersault. "Well, what is it?" She asked, praying that whatever the thing bugged her boyfriend's mind wasn't the same thing that bugged him almost two weeks ago. Ino didn't want the subject of his ex-girlfriend come to surface again. They were happy now, nothing should come between them.

"_Do you think…"_ Shikamaru uttered a question slowly instead of giving her an answer. _"…that we possibly have _met _in the past?"_

"Huh?"

"_Have we ever met before? Aside from our meeting during the basketball match… Maybe somewhere around our younger days?"_

Ino chuckled. "Do you think I'm the right person to ask? I don't have any childhood memories, remember?"

Shikamaru's reply sounded disappointed. _"Oh, yeah… I totally forgot about that."_

"What's wrong, Shikamaru? Why all in a sudden?" Ino eyed the wall clock. The 10-minutes break almost over. The teacher will arrive any second.

Shikamaru sighed again. His answer was more like a mumble. _"Nothing. I just have these troublesome dreams…"_

"Ah… You mean the dream you had this morning?"

"_Yeah…"_

"What's it all about?"

"_I don't know… The whole thing is dark and blurry. I hardly remember anything about it. But…"_

"But?"

"_But I do remember that I met someone in there."_

"Someone?" Ino knitted her brows. "Who?"

"_A blonde. A little blonde girl. I don't know her, though. But she smells like flowers."_

"Why do I have the feeling that the girl is _me_?" Ino joked. "Aw… How sweet of you, Shikamaru. For dreaming of me…"

Shikamaru chuckled, feeling a little bit lightheaded on the teasing. _"Yeah, _maybe_. It's not impossible for that girl to be you, I think. She feels strangely familiar…"_

"So what is it about the dream that bugging you? I mean, it's just a dream, right?"

"_I think so but…everything feels so real to me… It's like the situations I faced there had happened before… But if it's you I'm dreaming about, why'd you never existed in my childhood memory?"_

"I don't know how to answer that." Ino simply replied. "Oh, gosh. Gotta hang up, Shikamaru. My teacher just walked in."

"_Oh, sorry, sorry… We'll talk later, okay?"_

"Okay." Ino kept her voice as low as possible. "I'll see you at home. Love you!"

"_Love you _more_, heh…" _

* * *

This time Shikamaru saw completely nothing, nor heard anything. He couldn't see a thing, though his vision now was no longer foggy and blurry. Darkness surrounded him, the chilling, cold air still caressed his skin. Now he was really lost in the sea of nothingness, confused with the situation he was in, slightly worried about anything that might come and get him. His mind fixed on the little blonde he met in the previous dreams. Was he going to see her again?

Silently he prayed for the golden girl to come and erase all the darkness away, save him from his confusion…

And provide him the answer he needed.

Shikamaru hesitantly took a step forward and began to walk blindly in the dark, searching for any possible exit. But then, one of his senses detected something unpleasant. An odor slowly crawled up to his nostrils. He frowned in disgust, disliking the strong smell of iron in his nose. He never liked that smell, feared it, too. It was the scent of something in deep red, in liquid form and relatively had high viscosity than water…

Blood.

Shikamaru wrinkled his forehead in disgust and covered his nose with his hand. Oh, how he hated blood! He didn't know since when his hatred started, but one thing for sure, just the sight or the smell of it made him almost traumatic. The scent was so strong it made him wanna gag. He choked for brilliant air but the smell just became more and more significant. He couldn't breathe, his lungs were blocked. He felt like he was drowning, going into deep.

Then he heard the sound of screeching car once again and this time followed by a loud crash.

_BANG!!!_

Warm feeling slowly caressed his skin. It took him a few seconds to register what actually the thing was. Slick, sticky liquid covered his fingers as he rubbed his body to get more feel of it, and he swore what he touched was really, really gross.

Shikamaru sniffed his own hands and shuddered.

_What the hell-?!!_

There was blood all over him.

Now he was afraid, truly afraid.

* * *

"_Mom?"_

Yoshino frowned after hearing the voice at the other line. Was she dreaming? Out of the blue, Shikamaru phoned her? And at _this_ hour? Wasn't he supposed to be in _class_ right _now_?

If there was an award for perfect mother, then by all means, Yoshino should have won it long time ago. Dealing with a troublesome, lazy boy whom appeared to be the her one and only son really took a lot of time and effort, not to mention headaches and painful heartaches every time Shikamaru caused her troubles. Though lazy to the core, Shikamaru was sort of rebellious in his younger days and during the period where his hormone was at the highest peak of savageness was really the worst time ever. Believe it or not, he had his own gang in school and all the teachers and school boards dubbed her son and the rest of his friends "The Troublemakers". Sleeping, eating in class, loitering… All those were only half of the bad things he'd done on record. Sometimes Yoshino questioned herself whether it was really her fault or not for "supporting" Shikamaru gone through his rebellious acts. If only she hadn't encouraged him to pierce his ears in such young age… Nah, that was a _different_ story.

And because he was such a rebel, she always fed him more than an earful to redeem his careless self, back to normal and sweet boy she knew when he was little. But Shikamaru always shrugged her nags and tempers off easily, dubbed her "Troublesome woman" and fired up her nerves more. Anger stirred dangerously inside of her and couldn't take it anymore she blew up almost everyday, causing Shikamaru to take it as a sign that his mother was really an annoying woman and stay away from her the best he could.

Starting college life, Shikamaru moved out of the Nara main house and began to live his own life but Yoshino just couldn't let her son be without knowing his issues from time to time. So she demanded Shikamaru to report every week to her, threatening to cut his allowance to nil if he didn't show up. Living without money was just like living without freedom, Yoshino knew. So afraid of that to happen, Shikamaru grumpily visited the Nara residence every week, as per her request. Saying that he had class just for excuse not to show up was no use, Yoshino the perfect mother wouldn't hesitate at all to call the campus directory for truth.

And now, Shikamaru called her directly from campus and that was a weird thing because Shikamaru knew what he was in for calling at inappropriate time. Plus, Shikamaru was never the one to start a troublesome conversation or argument. He tried to avoid both at all cost…

Yoshino only could give a fair guess.

Maybe he was in for trouble again, though since entering the university, Shikamaru hadn't yet made his debut. But knowing him too well…

"Shikamaru," Yoshino acknowledged her son. Her tone was sharp and edgy. "What is it with you this time? Get caught for napping in class?"

Her son groaned in reply. He must've expected this coming from one of the troublesome women in the world. _"What? Why'd you say that?"_

"Because you wouldn't call me just for _good_ reasons."

"_Geez… If you're talking about me getting into troubles again, well, you certainly are wrong because that's not why I'm calling you for. Besides, I'm all grown up now. I already passed the stage, mom."_

Yoshino rolled her eyes. "_Right_. So you called me _just _to say _Hi_?"

Shikamaru groaned again. He never had a smooth conversation with his mom, not if Yoshino didn't stop being prejudice. Ignoring the question, Shikamaru spat bitterly, _"No. I called because I want to ask you about something. And I need you-"_

"You called me just to _ask_ me about _something_? Weren't you supposed to be in _class_ right _now_?"

A momentarily pause but Yoshino could hear her son was cursing silently. "Shikamaru?"

"_The lecturer…uh… We're taking a break now."_

"_Break_, huh?" Yoshino asked icily. "What subject you're in? English, is it?" After she hung up with Shikamaru, she was going to call the lecturer.

"_Mom, cut it out."_ Shikamaru sighed. He probably regretted calling her.

"You're skipping the class, aren't you?"

"_Mom…"_

"Go back to class!" Yoshino glared to the wall in front of her. That Shikamaru! How could he?! Having a high IQ didn't mean that he could cut class whenever he felt like it. Sure, Shikamaru could pass any test or exam easily without studying much but he couldn't just ditch his responsibility as a student simply like that! "And call me _after_ you're done, you hear me?"

"_But this is important!"_ Right, Shikamaru was really going to pick another troublesome argument with her. _"Answer my question first then I promise you, I'll go back to class after that!"_

"Shikamaru…"

"_Just answer me!"_ Yoshino started. Shikamaru rarely yelled at her. _"And I need you to be honest with me!"_

_Something's fishy here_, Yoshino decided to give in at last. Whatever. She'll get Shikamaru on his visit this Thursday. "Okay, okay. What is it you want to ask me?"

Straight to the point. _"Have I ever involved in any accident before? Say…car crash?"_

Yoshino stiffened all in a sudden. Something struck her mind. For a second, she didn't realize she was holding her breath. The question from Shikamaru… She never thought that he _finally_ asked her _that_ soon. Heck, she never expected that to come!

"What?!" Yoshino controlled her voice so that she didn't sound shaken. "_Accident_? What are you talking about?"

"_Just answer me yes or no, mom."_ The voice desperately urged. _"Have I ever?"_

Yoshino gave him a long, unusual pause before sighing and spoke. "…No."

* * *

Shikamaru couldn't focus on the appealing blonde on top of him, whom at that time was trying to get his gaze off of the starry sky outside his window. Ino unbuttoned his pajama one by one, lavishing the exposed skin with her tongue hungrily. She nipped his collarbone and up his throat, shifting to the right to nibble at his earlobe, all the time whispering sexy talks in his ear, attempting to turn him on. But after several continuous sensual acts, still Shikamaru had his mind somewhere else, still hadn't responded or do anything in return, Ino lowered her libido.

"Shikamaru…" She purred softly, tugging his shoulders. "What's wrong with you tonight?"

The said guy just grunted, didn't intend to tear his gaze off of the sky. Ino bent lower to him, blocking his sight with her lovely face and gave him the sweetest smile that surely could make the lazy heart melt.

"Don't have any mood, huh?"

_Damn, what does mom mean by "…No"? The way she speaks is just fishy…_

"Are you tired?"

_This is so troublesome…_ Once again, Shikamaru tried to decipher his vivid dreams, not really paying attention to Ino's remarks.

"Shikamaru?" She cooed again, this time sounded breathy. Ino was up for a _round_ tonight, and there was no way she'd let Shikamaru ignored her pleas and demands to be satisfied just like that. She held Shikamaru's face in her hands and shot her lustful gaze into his boring eyes. "Make love to me, baby. _Please_…"

Thos time, her seductive tone successfully brought his attention to fully cast on her. What kind of guy wouldn't when have such a sexy fella moving suggestively on top, consciously hitting the right buttons? Seeing she had the lazy bum's eyes on her intently, wasting no time, Ino shed her clothing and tossed it aside and leaned in to kiss him fully on the mouth. Shikamaru expressed a groan but complied, later on get carried away by the sweet ecstasy of her tongue that he began to perform his own concert on the nude body resting above him. He stroked a little part of her smooth back and felt himself grew hot in need. Damn, Ino just had that kind of impact on him.

In a swift movement, Shikamaru switched their positions so that he was now on top of her and she was below. His rough action, however, managed to elicit a gasp from Ino, whom didn't expect him to become so bold in just few seconds. But it was just a matter of time before her pursing lips broke into a feral grin. Shikamaru smiled back in return, attacking her mouth in such violent kisses, leaving her completely breathless. Well Ino was not going to let him win that easily. She kissed him with force that was doubled his.

"Troublesome woman…" Shikamaru trailed damp kisses onto along her throat down to the peak of her breasts. "I'm not going to let you off that _easily_, you know, even if you _beg_ for mercy. Remember my darling; _you_ ask for it."

"Oh, I'll make sure that I'm not going to _regret_ it…" Ino smiled boldly, liking the way her lazy boyfriend got to his dark side. "So you better show me your best or- Ooohh…" She lost for words when desire took over her mind, enjoying the sensation of Shikamaru's warm mouth closed over one nipple and his thumb brushing the other.

"No turning back now, Ino." Shikamaru grinned wolfishly, glancing up at her flush face before lowering his mouth to the other side of her chest.

Ino nodded meekly, surrendering to his rhythm. Involuntarily, she shivered, thinking about how _bad_ Shikamaru could do to her. That was why he warned her. He was up for something _more_ tonight.

But then she felt the adrenaline rushed in her blood and she knew that no matter how battered and sore her body will be in the morning, she wouldn't mind at all.

"Of course." Her grin matched his. "No turning back, Shikamaru."

_Here you go._ Shikamaru launched his assaults, a few times fiercely than he ever done to Ino. True, he was really up for something more tonight. He aimed to make their lovemaking this time an unforgotten one, so that when he slept, he carried the intimacy together with him and dreamed of that dream once again.

_Memories… Remnants of the past…_ Now he was sure that was the entire dream about.

Shikamaru was going to collect it one by one and gathered the piece and complete the puzzle, in hopes for searching what relationship he once had with _Ino_.

* * *

**To be continued…**

* * *

(1) The Best Damn Thing by Avril Lavigne. I love this song so much! It's all about Ino! Love the whole album, too! Yeah, I'm Avril's number one fan!

So this is it, minna… My very last work of this _age_. Crap, I'm turning a year older this 30th! Hmmph… And I'm not even proud of it.

_Note: If some of you read my other fic __**I'm Sorry, Shikamaru**__ and wonder why the updates for that story is so fast rather than this one, well, let's just say that for that story, I only prepare short chapter for each update. For Lunatic, the chapter doubles the chapter of I'm Sorry, Shikamaru (and sometimes more), so it takes a lot of time to write. And just so you know, I always give my best for both stories! (it's not like I'm neglecting Lunatic…) _

Hope you enjoy the chapter. The bigger drama is about to come!

Readers: So where's Ino and Shikamaru this time, Ara?

Ara (smiles innocently): I don't know… In their respective bedroom, I think?

Readers: Last time we checked they're not there…

Ara: Oh, maybe they're out somewhere?

Readers: Let's ask Sakura… Hey, Sakura! Naruto! You guys know where Ino and Shikamaru are right now?

Sakura (screams hysterically): OMG! Thanks for asking! Actually they were in the h-"

Ara (claps Sakura's mouth): Thanks for sharing the information, Sakura. Now, Naruto… Can you please kindly escort your girlfriend out of this chapter?

Naruto: But don't the readers have the right to know? The location of the two- Ugh!!

Ara (examines own fist and unconscious Naruto and Sakura): Now they finally shut up… Hehehe…

Readers (stares in disbelief): Ara… She knocks 'em dead…

Sharing my birthday cakes with: Hlomondodeli Majoribanks, ShikaFreak, megcabotreader, tomboy14, Nymphadorena, Cookbook24, Slintage, LonelyCandyAngel, Atlantismonkey, XenaiiTwilightMoon, DesertCat, SHADOW DRAGON TWISTER, DeclawedVampiricKittly710, Kairi and Cloud, kunoichihinata14, bangorkritzhisa, Da Bitchy BitchSlapin Kunoichi, tangerinefever, aki-child, suzako, Kirri Kitty, InuObsessed o.o, Verde Aries, Flaming Beauty, BigQuise, burnstar, KuroNeko1492, Lady Kenley, reigning princess117, emo-snake, .thirdalixious., Angelgirl18647, fanficsmything, Barbed Wire Proxy, MayumiNorika, Lechu, Rylai Crestfall and -'-'SHIKAXINO Lover 4ever'-'-'.

Thanks for reviewing the last chapter!


End file.
